Saint Seiya - Um novo mundo
by Idsuikyo
Summary: Durante o ataque da Kyuubi no momento do selamento do Bijuu, um portal se abre nos céus, dele surge seiya que impede o ataque final da Kyuubi em Minato e Kushina mas, que logo desmaia devido ao seu estado, o mesmo irá acordar em um novo mundo, diferente completamente do seu.
1. Chapter 1

Durante o ataque da Kyuubi no momento do selamento do Bijuu, um portal se abre nos céus, dele surge seiya que impede o ataque final da Kyuubi em Minato e Kushina mas, que logo desmaia devido ao seu estado, o mesmo irá acordar em um novo mundo, diferente completamente do seu.

A ideia surgiu enquanto me inspirava para as fics que estou escrevendo rs.

Saint seiya e Naruto não me pertencem

Capítulo 01:

 **Konoha**

o mais poderoso dos Bijuuu atacava a aldeia oculta da folha, o mesmo causou enormes danos, a poderosa raposa de nove caudas parecia que nada podia detê-la, o quarto Hokage estava fazendo um movimento arriscado iria sacrificar a própria vida em um jutsu de selamento, enquanto isso ocorria no céus uam espécie de portal estava de formando para a surpresa dos moradores da vila e ninjas, chamou a atenção até mesmo da Kyuubi, Minato e Kushina, do mesmo saiu uma espécie de cometa dourado que estava caindo na direção aonde se encontrava a raposa de nove caudas.

Minato; Mas, oque está havendo ? - Perguntou o quarto hokage, mas, ele não tinha tempo para perder, ele precisava selar a raposa em seu filho recém nascido, a poderosa raposa não ria deixar isso ocorrer, quando tentou atacar a sua garra foi detida por um homem que estava gravemente ferido, surpreendendo os presentes, dando tempo para o selamento ser completo, após isso o homem caiu inconsciente no chão, parecia que o seu corpo tinha se movido por instinto por que ele estava em sérias condições.

Kashina: MINATO! - Gritou o nome do marido ao ver a alma dele ser consumida pelo shinigami, mas, a Kyuubi estava agora estava selada em seu filho e o estranho que apareceu ajudou o tempo necessário para completar o selamento, a mesma estava fraca e acabou perdendo a consciência. O terceiro Hogake estava indo em direção do chakra de da Kyuubi que agora tinha desaparecido, inclusive o próprio Minato, ainda sentia o chakra de kushina fraco e outra energia diferente de tudo que ele tinha sentido no local, ao chegar notou a situação, Kushina estava desmaiada, Minato estava no chão ao lado de um recém nascido dormindo, sem sinais da Kyuubi.

Hiruzen: Minato você - Sussurrou o Hokage ao notar o selo no filho do Yondaime e estranhando a quarta presença no local, que era um homem gravemente ferido, mas, que não aparentava ser da aldeia.

Sandaime-sama - Falou um dos Anbu que o acompanhava, o tirando dos seus pensamentos.

Hiruzen: Levem Kushina e o Homem que está ferido para o hospital, eu levarei o recém nascido e tragam o corpo do quarto hokage - Ordenou aos Anbus.

 **1 mês depois**

A vila da folha estava se recuperando do ataque da Kyuubi, ataque custou muitas vidas inclusive do próprio quarto hogake que selou a raposa em um recém nascido, muitos queriam que o menino fosse morto por ter um demônio dentro dele, mas, o terceiro Hokage esbravejou quando ouviu esses comentários, ele disse que o menino tinha sido um herói e com ele a aldeia foi salva.

O terceiro hokage estava sentado em seu escritório, fumando o seu cachimbo, refletindo sobre o outro assunto que ocorreu na noite do ataque da Kyuubi, o homem ferido encontrado, ainda estava desacordado, Kushina e o recém nascido cujo o nome agora naruto, estavam bem e voltaram para casa, tendo a vigilância dos Anbu devido a alguns aldeões e ninjas estarem considerando o menino um demônio. O estranho segundo a conversa que com Kushina veio de um espécie de cometa dourado e parou um ataque da Kyuubi que tentava deter minato, fato que chamou a atenção do hogake como alguém tão ferido conseguiu deter um ataque da raposa, quando pediu a Inoichi para sondar a sua mente, para a sua surpresa o Yamanaka não conseguiu qualquer informação sobre a pessoa, a mente do homem possuía algum tipo de barreira impossível de ser rompida, mas, não qualquer tipo de jutsu e o mesmo não possuía chakra quando foi sondado pelo poder Byakugan do clã Hyuuga, mas, eles notaram outra energia rondando o rapaz que era diferente e muito poderosa, devido a tudo isso ele era vigiado por esquadrão Anbu e quando recuperasse a consciência , fato que ocorria logo devido a melhora que ele estava apresentando ele seria avisado imediatamente.

Hokage - sama ele acordou - Falou a sua assistente o tirando de seus pensamentos e indo em direção ao hospital.

 **Apartamento de Kushina**

Kushina uzumaki era uma bela mulher, possuía o cabelo liso longo e olhos azuis, um corpo invejado por muitas mulheres, a viúva do quarto Hokage que tinha se sacrificado para salvar a aldeia, usava um vestido preto ainda por causa do luto pelo marido e segurando naruto no colo que estava dormindo, enquanto olhava direto para o monumento hokage.

Kushina: Minato - Pronunciou o nome do pai de naruto que dormia em seus braços, lágrimas solitárias saiam do seu rosto, por que notou os olhares da vila em naruto, ao invés de o verem como herói, estão alguns olhando como se ele fosse o demônio apesar das poucas vezes que saiu de casa, notava a escolta Anbu os seguindo por segurança - Meu amor não vou deixar que nada lhe ocorra...o seu destino não será fácil Naruto ...nos perdoe - Falou e no final se culpava pelo fato da Kyuubi está dentro seu filho, a vida não seria fácil para ambos, mesmo com o apoio do terceiro hokage e identidade do pai de naruto seria segredo, para não atrair os inimigos de Minato. A mente também girava sobre o acontecimento na noite do ataque da Kyuubi, o estranho que apareceu ferido e deteve o golpe da kyuubi que podia ter matado minato antes do selamento da raposa.

Kushina: 'Quem será ele ?..a energia que senti dele' - Pensou enquanto levava naruto para o quarto.

 **Hospital de Konoha**

No hospital o paciente que estava a mais de 1 mês estava desacordado, acordou e o Hokage foi avisado, ele estava numa ala do Hospital com acesso restrito, somente a própria Tsunade tinha visto o seu rosto devido que ela cuidou do mesmo todo esse período, a mesma observava o homem a sua frente, cabelos e olhos em um avermelhado, possuía musculatura de alguém que passou por duro treinamento, a anergia que o rodeava e a mente não podendo ser lida por Inoichi a deixava curiosa sobre ele, o mesmo tinha acordado fazia alguns instantes, mas, não tinha dito nenhuma palavra.

Olá...me chamo Tsunade - Falou chamando a atenção do homem.

Olá..me chamo seiya .. estou em um hospital correto ? - Respondeu fazendo a mesma acenar positivo - Poderia dizer por quanto eu estou aqui ? .

Tsunade; Está a mais de 1 mês..você estava muito ferido quando o trouxeram.

Seiya: Eu não esperava sobreviver - Falou quase num sussurro, mas, foi ouvido por Tsunade - As pessoas que estavam perto de uma raposa gigante estão bem ? Me lembro vagamente que me movi para proteger eles de um ataque, mas, após minha mente é um branco, devo ter desmaiado - Questionou.

Tsunade: Eles estão bem sim - Respondeu sem entrar em muitos detalhes - Você está bastante calmo isso é bom - Falou, Seiya sorriu de leve.

Seiya: Acredite que quando acordei me surpreendi, mas, me lembrei do que tinha ocorrido e me surpreendi estar nesse local vivo - Respondeu, mas, notando outra pessoa entrar na sala, era um homem de idade avançada, mas, que o olhou diretamente nos olhos e emanava uma energia poderosa.

'Os olhos dele transmitem uma experiencia em combate incrível, isso é impossível para alguém da sua idade, mas, não demonstra qualquer hostilidade' - Pensou o Sandaime enquanto observava o homem a sua frente.

Tsunade; Sensei.. o Seiya finalmente acordou - Falou para Hiruzen que sorriu ao saber pelo menos o nome do rapaz.

Hiruzen: Fico feliz que esteja finalmente acordado….me chamo Hiruzen e sou o terceiro hokage líder da aldeia da folha ..tenho algumas perguntas sobre a sua presença na aldeia e do seu estado - Falou normalmente, mas, seiya riu de canto, por que notou além da amabilidade nas palavras, elas diziam que ele queria respostas e notou sendo observado por outras energias.

Seiya: Não tenho problema em responder, mas, somente para você Hokage-sama - Falou educadamente - Poderia pedir para Tsunade e aqueles que nos observavam sair ? - Falou seriamente, fazendo o Hokage sorrir de leve...ele notou a vigilância Anbu facilmente...o rapaz não era alguém normal.

Hiruzen: Saiam ..você também Tsunade - Falou, fazendo os Anbus recuarem, Tsunade saiu de contra gosto, por que estava curiosa - Estamos a sós como queria.

Seiya: Obrigado..a história que vou contar não é fácil de se acreditar ...realmente eu não esperava estar vivo depois do que ocorreu - O mesmo começou a narrar os acontecimentos, ou melhor, ele concentrou uma energia nas mão que começou a imagens para o Hokage enquanto narrava. Após alguns minutos Hiruzen tinha uma surpresa clara estampada em seu rosto.

Seiya: Sei que é difícil acreditar, mas, foi isso que ocorreu - Respondeu seriamente.

Hiruzen: Você ser outro mundo...realmente não era a resposta que eu esperava Seiya - Falou rindo, mudando seriamente a expressão - O ser com quem lutava ..Érebo de algum modo pode ter sobrevivido ? - Perguntou seriamente, os poderes que ele viu nas imagens eram inimagináveis até mesmo para ele.

Seiya: Se eu sobrevivi é possível que ele possa ter conseguido - Respondeu preocupado, por que Érebo era um deus primordial muito poderoso, mesmo ele com a armadura divina e lembrando de suas vidas passadas...no ápice do seu poder..o portador da esperança..o herói invencível...quase caiu perante o poder dele..agora nesse novo mundo completamente diferente do dele.

Hiruzen: Na noite que ocorreu a sua vinda..somente uma cometa dourado foi visto vindo dos céus seiya...é possível que somente você possa ter vindo, mas, se de algum modo ele veio...esse mundo estará em grave ferido - Falou temendo oque poderia ocorrer.

Seiya: Não se preocupe...não sinto a energia dele ...somente essa energia diferente do cosmo ao redor...poderia me dar detalhes desse mundo Hokage-sama e o que ocorreu na noite da minha chegada? - Perguntou curioso. Hiruzen após ouvir começou a narrar, sobre o chakra que era diferente do cosmo, as aldeias shinobis e inclusive as guerras que ocorreram entre as aldeias, passando informações do que ocorreu na noite da chegada dele. Seiya sorriu ao ouvir o final, sabendo que mãe e filho estavam vivos, mas, o pai tinha morrido para selar a raposa chamada Kyuubi no jovem, a energia que ele sentiu do monstro era gigantesca e de puro ódio.

Hiruzen: Gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido Seiya - Falou o Sandaime.

Seiya: No que posso ajudá- lo ? - Perguntou curioso.

Hiruzen: Gostaria que pode-se fazer parte do corpo ninja da aldeia...o colocarei como um Anbu da minha guarda pessoal e somente se reportará a mim - Falou surpreendendo o mesmo que respondeu após uns momentos enquanto refletia o que tinha ouvido.

Seiya: Eu não tenho por que recusar ...minha vida aqui será nova... sinceramente não tenho um modo de voltar ao meu mundo - Falou tristemente lembrando dos seus amigos e Saori (Athena) - O seu intuito de me colocar como um Anbu é investigar Érebo correto ? Enquanto cumpro missões ninjas para a aldeia? - Viu o aceno positivo do hokage - Aceito a sua proposta Hokage-sama - Respondeu sorrindo e imaginando oque ocorreria daqui pra frente.

Continua

O primeiro capítulo, espero que seja do agrado de vocês, maiores detalhes da vinda de seiya explicarei no decorrer, mas, ele veio através de um portal que foi aberto pelo poder dele em confronto com Érebo, tenho a ideia dele ter um papel muito importante de algumas pessoas.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya e Naruto não me pertencem.

 **Capítulo 02**

O sandaime hokage estava sentando no seu escritório lembrando da reunião com os conselheiros e Danzõ sobre o fato dele ter tornando um completo estranho e na opinião deles perigoso em um Anbu e só respondendo a ele, Danzõ insinuou que o mesmo poderia estar em genjutsu, por tomar uma decisão tão inesperada, o mesmo tentou se controlar enquanto jogava o jogo da política na aldeia, tirando qualquer dúvida sobre que ele pode-se estar sob efeito de um genjutsu, encerrou a reunião mesmo a contra gosto dos conselheiros que queriam maiores explicações.

Hiruzen: 'Danzõ vai tentar vigiar Seiya..preciso avisá-lo...como eles queriam que eu explicasse algo que até agora eu mesmo estou surpreso com o que ouvi' - Pensou o sandaime enquanto voltava atenção dos papéis na sua mesa.

Nas ruas de Konoha, Seiya estava andando normalmente, tinha sido uma semana que tinha saído do hospital, ele estava trajando uma calça preta e uma blusa branca, enquanto observava a aldeia.

Seiya:' Realmente é um lugar diferente...parecem ser boas pessoas' - Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma energia agressiva que estava sendo emitida...se movendo nessa direção...notou olhares de alguns moradores em uma mulher com uma criança no colo, os olhares estavam concentrados na criança para a surpresa...demorou algum tempo ele reconheceu a mulher e o menino...o mesmo resolveu se aproximar.

Kushina estava com Naruto no colo e os olhares dos moradores...em cima do seu filho e dela...se arrependeu de sair de casa, a mesma notou outra a observava e agora estava vindo em sua direção...a mesma olhou de relance para a direção aonde vinha a pessoa e arregalou os olhos ao perceber quem era.

Kushina: 'O sandaime disse que ele saiu do hospital… o que ele está fazendo aqui ?' Se questionou, enquanto ele aproximava as pessoas olharam de relance para ele, todos se perguntavam quem era esse estranho que estava indo ao encontro do demônio. Seiya parou ao lado de Kushina e tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Seiya: Posso acompanhá-la Kushina ? - Perguntou educadamente, surpreendendo ela e continuou - O sandaime me contou alguns detalhes não se preocupe ..o seu nome foi um deles - Falou rindo e desviando olhar para Naruto - Ele realmente é um bebê lindo meus parabéns - Falou brincando com as mãos de Naruto para a sua surpresa e todos moradores, ele percebeu que o seu filho gostou do carinho, além de uma sensação estranha que ela estava sentindo com esse homem ao lado, cujo o nome ela nem sabia.

Seiya: Me desculpe a falta de educação… sou Seiya - Falou com sorriso maroto.

Kushina: Kushina Uzumaki muito prazer - Retribuiu rindo também - Pode me acompanhar sim - Falou amavelmente, enquanto quem os olhava tinha olhos de surpresa…..inclusive os Anbu que vigiava Kushina estavam achando estranho, mas, decidiram observar….notaram que ambos começaram a conversar de certa forma animada e até segurou o menino no colo por um percurso para a surpresa de todos e alegria da criança que começou a rir de uma forma graciosa.

Kushina: 'Ele leva jeito com crianças' - Pensou enquanto observava surpresa as reações de Naruto e vice versa, como eles começaram a andar ela tinha esquecido tudo ao seu redor para a sua surpresa….uma sensação de paz...proteção .estava sendo emitida dele como se conforta-se ela e Naruto...a mesma aproveitou para examinar a pessoa ao lado...era um homem por volta da sua idade….olhos e cabelos em um tom vermelho...possui um corpo que daria inveja até a muito inveja a muito shinobis...um sorriso que desconcertava...jeito com crianças..uma energia em volta de si inexplicável...em resumo ele teria muitas mulheres atrás dele em pouco tempo, mas, esse pensamento não agradou ela fazendo ter uma leve careta na face.

Kushina: 'Ele é completo estranho….por que eu estou assim?' - Pensou enquanto notou que estava quase de tarde e teria que voltar para arrumar o jantar de Naruto, Seiya ainda segurava menino e notou que ele estava cansado, quase dormindo no seu colo.

Seiya: Ele aproveitou mesmo o passeio….como eu que não vi o tempo passado Kushina...se me dizer a direção do seu apartamento posso levá-los em instantes...você deve ter que preparar o jantar para você e Naruto - Falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Kushina: Por acaso é um Shinobi ? - Questionou um pouco preocupada ….como se algo dentro dela de mãe tivesse disparado um alerta, o mesmo notou e respondeu.

Seiya: Antes eu não era, mas, a uma semana o Hokage ele me ofereceu para fazer parte do corpo shinobi da aldeia….podemos conversar em seu apartamento de forma privada sobre mim se desejar ? - Questionou vendo Kushina voltar ao semblante normal e apontar na direção do seu apartamento….Seiya se aproximou dela segurando Naruto com o braço esquerdo, circulou o braço direto em Kushina para a sua surpresa.

Seiya: Vamos então - Falou emanando uma energia em volta de si que envolveu Kushina fazendo ambos desaparecer instantaneamente para a surpresa do esquadrão Anbu que vigiava eles. Os mesmos reapareceram no mesmo instante próximos ao apartamento de Kushina para a surpresa dela que após uns momentos o guiou até o apartamento.

Kushina: Obrigado pelo passeio Seiya - Falou se aproximando enquanto segurou nos braços o filho - Tenho que alimentá-lo - Falou se sentando no sofá, abaixou a alça do vestido deixando o seio amostra colocando Naruto para mamar no seu peito, Seiya observava a cena com um sorriso. Após uns momentos a mesma levou o filho no berço, devido a sonolência dele e voltou a sua atenção para o seu acompanhante.

Kushina: Podemos conversar enquanto preparo o jantar para nós dois - Falou rindo e o mesmo acompanhou ela até a cozinha, começando a conversar. O sandaime estava rindo enquanto observava dois através de sua bola de cristal, quando viu ele desaparecer com ela e a reação do esquadrão que a vigiava, ele ordenou que se afastassem por um momento.

Hiruzen: 'Talvez ele possa ajudar naruto a lidar com a Kyuubi e até mesmo com Kushina pelo que vi é possível que eles….ela é tão jovem ainda ...merece poder recomeçar a vida ' - Pensou enquanto parou de observá-los para se concentrar em outro assunto.

Kushina estava com uma impressão de clara surpresa parecida com o sandaime quando ouviu a explicação de Seiya, os mesmos estavam jantando no momento.

Seiya: Não é uma história fácil de acreditar e somente o Hokage tem conhecimento...estou revelando por que preciso que confie em mim Kushina….tenho interesse em ajudar naruto a controlar o que tem dentro dele….nesse passeio observei que é um grande poder selado nele...isso lembra algo que ocorreu de um amigo meu ser o receptáculo de um deus maléfico que queria a destruição da terra... pelo que vi hoje os olhares dos habitantes - Foi interrompido por Kushina.

Kushina: Minato desejava que ele fosse visto como um herói...mesmo que o segredo sobre a sua origem...poucos sabiam do meu relacionamento com Minato e que eu estava grávida...se isso fosse revelado ajudaria, mas, nos colocaria em risco - Falou tristemente - Se poder ajudar Seiya...eu fui jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, mas, isso quando estava mais velha e Naruto é somente um bebe não queria o mesmo destino para ele - Falou saindo lágrimas dos olhos, Seiya se levantou abraçando Kushina, a mesma retribuiu ficando os dois por um tempo abraçados.

 **Clã Uchiha**

No território de um clã de Konoha, detentor do poderoso Sharingan uma mulher por volta dos 25 anos, cabelo negro, pele morena e olhos ônix, segurava uma criança no colo. tendo outra criança ao seu lado.

Itachi tem certeza do que viu ? - Perguntou Mikoto Uchiha.

Itachi: Sim mãe, Kushina-san estava com um homem a acompanhando junto com o seu filho - Respondeu, lembrando dos olhares dos moradores e da presença do homem transmitia.

Mikoto: Amanhã preciso ver Kushina - Falou vendo que até agora não tinha ido ver a amiga, com o ataque da Kyuubi a aldeia teve vários problemas e as suspeitas que eram os Uchiha por trás da invocação da besta foram levantadas mesmo que secretamente, a instabilidade que era precária em Konoha, depois do que ocorreu. Refletia a matriarca Uchiha que estava curiosa sobre quem acompanhava a amiga.

 **Apartamento de Seiya**

Seiya estava deitado na cama olhando para o teto pensativo.

Seiya:'Preciso descobrir detalhes sobre a outra presença que senti na luta contra Érebo….talvez possa ter sido isso que trouxe a esse mundo...logo começarei as missões como Anbu' - Pensou enquanto o sono abateu sobre ele.

Continua

Mais um capítulo espero que gostem...vai ter conteúdo adulto na fic, mas, não agora.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya e Naruto não me pertencem

 **Capítulo 03:**

 **Iwa**

Na aldeia da vila oculta da pedra, uma concentração de ninjas se enfileirando em frente da aldeia, tendo a sua frente um homem de estatura baixa com idade avançada.

Tsukage-sama tem certeza sobre isso ? - Perguntou um ninja que estava ao lado do mesmo.

Tsukage: Sim, como a morte do maldito Yondaime e pelos relatos eles perderam a Kyuubi, hora de nos vingarmos de Konoha - Falou com uma raiva no olhar.

 **Konoha**

A movimentação em Iwa tinha chegado aos ouvidos do Hokage que estava com os conselheiros da aldeia e um homem trajando um uniforme Anbu ao lado do sandaime.

Hiruzen: A morte de Minato e de algum modo eles devem saber que perdemos a Kyuubi, para o sandaime Tsukage tomar essa atitude que pode resultar em um nova guerra com proporções maiores - Suspirou sabendo o que estava prestes a ocorrer.

Esmagaremos Iwa, o tsukage é um tolo em nos atacar - Falou Danzõ um homem com metade do corpo protegido por ataduras.

Hokage-sama! - Falou o Anbu chamando a atenção. Homura, Koharu e Danzõ desde a reunião começou acharam um absurdo esse homem estar presente.

Sim pégaso - Respondeu o terceiro Hokage e os três estranharam esse tipo de nome para um Anbu.

Seiya: Pelo que entendi eles temiam o quarto Hokage pela sua velocidade e o fato de Konoha ter a kyuubi… acredito que uma demonstração de poder faria Iwa recuar e precaver as outras aldeias de tomarem outras atitudes - Falou lembrando do que tinha aprendido do mundo shinobi nesse pouco tempo.

Hiruzen: Por acaso você ? - Questionou entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

Seiya: Sim, se permitir posso deter o avanço deles - Falou surpreendendo os conselheiros e Danzõ, Hiruzen tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Hiruzen: Está autorizado Pégaso, detenha o avanço de Iwa - Pronunciou e ao mesmo tempo, para a surpresa de todos uma luz azul circulou Seiya e o mesmo desapareceu.

Danzõ: 'Hiruzen está confiante que ele possa conseguir deter….quem realmente é esse homem?' Pensou, enquanto olhava atentamente o terceiro Hokage.

 **Fronteira do país do fogo**

O exército ninja de Iwa composto por quase dez mil ninjas com o Tsukage a sua frente, de repente o mesmo parou e olhou para os céus e viu uma espécie de cometa vir na direção deles emitindo uma poderosa energia pousando na frente deles.

Tsukage: Mas, o que é isso !? - Perguntou, por que isso era totalmente diferente de qualquer jutsu que tinha ouvido falar. Após uns instantes a imagem de um cavalo alado com asas apareceu nos céus.

Isso não é uma ilusão - Falou uma voz vendo os ninjas em selos para desfazer genjutsu. A figura tomou forma de um homem usando um traje Anbu com duas asas brancas nas costas.

Quem é você ? - Questionou um jõnin.

Seiya: Sou Pégaso...Anbu de Konoha e por ordens do Hokage deterei o avanço de vocês - Falou seriamente. Após um riso coletivo dos shinobi de Iwa, exceto o terceiro Tsukage que permaneceu na mesma posição que estava.

Matem-no ! - Um grito foi ouvido e começaram o avanço contra o Anbu que ficou parado.

O mesmo fez o movimento com a mão, apareceu com o punho brilhando e após isso todos que atacavam estava caído no chão para a surpresa de todos.

Mas o que !? - Gritou um jōnin, vendo os companheiros caídos.

Não se deixem intimidar por ele, segundo, terceiro e quarto pelotão ataquem ! - Gritou um shinobi que estava ao lado do Tsukage que continuava parado. Após isso os pelotões avançaram, era quase 7 mil ninjas avançando contra o Anbu, o mesmo recuo para uma maior distância dando a entender que estaria fugindo, chegando a uma distância considerável. começou o seu punho brilhar e todos os ninjas que estavam avançando caíram, parecia um mar de corpos. Os shinobis que restavam estavam com expressão de medo visível.

Oque é esse demônio !? - Foi um dos vários gritos ouvidos, o mesmo reapareceu na frente deles e liberando uma poderosa energia que paralisou todos.

Seiya: Tsukage acho que deveria ordenar a retirada não acha ? - Falou seriamente - Seus shinobis estão vivos….não atingi qualquer ponto vital por que o desejo de Konoha não é inciar outra guerra...então recuem agora para Iwa.

Vamos recuar - Falou o Tsukage após ouvir Pégaso - Não sabia que a aldeia da folha possuía um demônio como você… Além do flash amarelo - Falou com medo na voz.

Seiya: Não sou um demônio e sim um Pégaso - Falou alçando voo com as suas asas e a imagem do cavalo alado com asas aparecendo.

Tsukage-sagma - Falou um shinobi de Iwa.

Tsukage: Ele me paralisou com o seu poder desde que chegou...sinto que poderia ter feito com todos, mas, demonstrou a sua força derrotando quase setenta porcento das nossas forças sem matar nenhum….além de emitir uma energia totalmente diferente …trazendo sensações de paz..conforto...dentre outras...esse homem é realmente um shinobi ? Que segredos Konoha possui ? Recuem para Iwa ! - Ordenou no final. Os ninjas da aldeia da pedra não eram os únicos que ficaram surpresos com tal poder, espiões das outras aldeias que observavam ao longe também estavam na mesma situação, inclusive das forças de Konoha que estavam na fronteira do país do fogo.

 **Konoha**

O sandaime Hokage estava reunindo com vários ninjas da aldeia, incluindo os líderes dos principais clãs da aldeia.

Hokage-sama temos que avançar contra Iwa - Falou um homem com cabelos e olhos pretos.

Fugaku tem razão, temos que avançar antes que seja tarde - Falou um homem com olhos perolados. Outros estavam apoiando que Konoha deveria revidar logo as ações de Iwa, o sandaime estava com uma expressão séria, quando fez gesto para falar um anbu apareceu envolvido por uma luz azul, fazendo o Hokage sorrir.

Hiruzen: Pégaso qual o status da missão ? Perguntou ao recém chegado que se ajoelhou, todos exceto os conselheiros e Danzõ estavam se perguntando quem era esse homem.

Seiya: Iwa está recuando - Falou, causando a surpresa em todos, causando murmúrios entre todos.

Silêncio! - Gritou o Hokage - Pégaso preciso que me faça o relatório do que ocorreu e depois me entregue - Ordenou.

Seiya: Como desejar Hokage-sama, mas, tinha ninjas de outras aldeias ao longe observando os fatos, saiu do melhor do que esperado - Falou desaparecendo do mesmo modo que entrou.

Hokage-sama quem é esse homem ? O que significa Iwa ter recuado ?- Perguntou o homem com olhos perolados.

Hiruzen: Hiashi esse homem é um Anbu que está sob meu comando direto...sua missão foi deter o avanço de Iwa e como ele reportou a missão foi bem sucedida - Falou notando todos incrédulos.

Fugaku: Impossível um único ter feito Iwa recuar e o próprio Tsukage estava liderando - Respondeu totalmente com descrença que alguém tinha conseguido isso.

Hiruzen: Konoha tinha alguns shinobis na fronteira, logo deve chegar o relatório se Iwa realmente recuo - Falou para todos que tinham expressões igual a de Fugaku.

'Se ele conseguiu tal feito...esse homem é perigoso do que esperado...o poder de Hiruzen se fortalecera na aldeia' - Pensou Danzõ, que notando os olhares em volta não era o único com tal pensamento.

Passaram-se algumas horas e chegou com um falcão a informação que Iwa tinha recuado, que um Anbu tinha detido o avanço com técnicas desconhecidas que somente viram o punho dele brilhando, mas, que nenhum shinobi de Iwa foi morto, causando todos ficarem em transe com tal informação, inclusive o próprio Hokage estava surpreso.

Nenhuma morte !? - Gritou questionando Danzõ que tinha se recuperado.

Hiruzen: O desejo de Konoha nunca foi de guerra….somente foi uma demonstração de poder militar, que mesmo com morte do Yondaime e o incidente da Kyuubi, a nossa aldeia continua forte - Declarou com um sorriso no rosto, mas, logo notou os olhares a sua volta que era curiosidade sobre esse Anbu que conseguiu tal feito.

 **Apartamento de Kushina**

Kushina estava preparando o jantar usando um vestido preto com um avental branco por cima, enquanto Naruto era segurado por Seiya que estava sem a máscara Anbu e o menino brincava com a máscara de raposa.

Kushina: Isso foi realmente incrível o que conseguiu fazer Seiya...imagino a cara do velho Tsukage hehehe - Riu pela primeira vez após a morte de Minato.

Seiya: Graças a isso Konoha evitou uma guerra….o problema que chamei muita atenção e com os espiões das outras aldeias, Pégaso será conhecido no mundo shinobi rsrs - Falou rindo no final - Você gostou mesmo da máscara hein Naruto - Falou vendo o menino brincar, que sorriu ao olhar pra ele. Kushina observava a cena e por um breve instante era como se fosse minato segurando o seu filho que a fez sair uma lágrima solitária.

Seiya: Tudo bem Kushina ? - Perguntou notando o estado dela.

Kushina: Sim...Mikoto veio me visitar….fazia tempo que não falávamos, eu prometi ir vê-la, mas, com esse assunto de Iwa….apesar que o marido dela é um idiota Datebane - Falou com largo sorriso.

Seiya: Fico feliz com isso e Naruto está ficando pesado - Falou levantando ele para o alto.

'Ele realmente é uma boa pessoa ….preso no nosso mundo, mesmo assim se mantém desse modo...se ele soubesse que Mikoto ficou curiosa sobre ele e as ideias que ela falou sobre eu e ele haha' - Pensou enquanto colocava a janta na mesa.

 **Clã Uchiha**

Mikoto estava esperando o marido, após ter colocado para dormir e Itachi tinha pegado no sono, a mesma estava preocupada com tudo que estava ocorrendo. Fugaku ao adentrar o clã Uchiha tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos, que não notou que tinha chegado na própria casa e a esposa o olhava preocupada.

Mikoto: Fugaku o que houve? Konoha enterrá em guerra com Iwa ? Perguntou nervosa, o mesmo notou a esposa e respondeu.

Fugaku: Me desculpe...Iwa recuo o avanço ..devido a intervenção de um Anbu sob o comando do terceiro Hokage - Falou seriamente, olhando a esposa arregalar os olhos de surpresa - Sim é uma surpresa como alguém tal feito e nunca antes termos ouvido falar desse Anbu chamado Pégaso...amanhã lhe contou mais detalhes preciso descansar - Falou se retirando.

 **Escritório Hokage**

O sandaime estava sentado refletindo em seus pensamentos.

' Seiya talvez seja oque o mundo shinobi precisa para mudar...após o fato com Iwa o nome dele com Anbu será conhecido...apesar de ter comprido missões Rak S em nível recorde essa semana...talvez ele seja aquele irá seguir com a vontade do fogo' - Pensou com um sorriso no rosto, saindo finalmente do seu escritório e indo para casa dormir.

Na manhã seguinte o que houve com os shinibis de Iwa era de conhecimento de quase todas aldeias escondidas e as notícias se espalhavam pelo mundo que ficou totalmente em choque com o ocorrido.

 **Local desconhecido**

Um homem de cabelos brancos, estava olhando ao longe com uma de reflexão.

' O sapo ancião profetizou que alguém de grande poder iria guiar o mundo shinobi, causaria um grande impacto a sua presença, junto com a criança do profecia...o evento com Iwa acredito que tem relação devido as proporções… agora tenho que investigar hehe' - Terminou a linha de pensamento com um sorriso pervertido no rosto.

 **Apartamento de Seiya**

Seiya preparava o café da manhã sem camisa mostrando a tatuagem anbu, enquanto refletia o que tinha aprendido sobre esse mundo, a sua convivência com kushina e naruto o estava ajudando a se acostumar com a sensação de nunca poder voltar para o seu mundo, algo que dentro dele sabia que seria quase impossível descobrir um modo de voltar, tendo a noite sonhos com os seus amigos e Saori a mulher que amava, estar longe dela era a maior das provações que ele estava passando.

'Tenho que me apressar kushina vai visitar Mikoto e ela para eu me encontrar com ela' - pensou, tentando mudar a linha de pensamento.

 **Apartamento de Kushina**

A ruiva estava parada na frente do guarda roupas e pela primeira vez após a morte do marido estava usando um vestido verde, enquanto se olhava no espelho.

'Acho que esse serve' - Pensou com um leve sorriso, dentro de si estava empolgada em ir ver Mikioto e com a companhia de Seiya seria perfeito, foi em direção ao berço e pegou naruto já arrumado, ouvindo a campainha da porta, abrindo a mesma notou Seiya trajando uma calça preta e uma camisa vermelha escuro.

Seiya: Vamos ? - Perguntou notando Kushina o examinar.

Kushina: Claro! - Respondeu sorrindo.

Enquanto andavam os olhares para ambos de alguns moradores era de desprezo e sussurravam entre si, tendo olhares de mulheres na direção de Seiya que apreciam não ver quem estava ele andava.

Seiya: 'Eles realmente não mudam' - Pensou enquanto continuava conversando com Kushina, que para a alegria dele não prestava atenção nisso, ou se prestava não demonstrava quando estavam juntos, após algum tempo chegaram ao composto do clã Uchiha, não demorou muito para chegarem a residência principal.

Mikoto ! - Gritou Kushina alegre segurando o filho nos braços ao ver a amiga.

Mikoto: Kushina! - Sorriu e abraçou a amiga, notando ao lado Seiya que a fez pensar 'Ele é realmente tudo que dizem ..céus se eu não fosse casada' - Olhava atentamente o homem ao lado da amiga.

Seiya: Muito prazer Mikoto- san...me chamo Seiya - Falou se apresentando sorrindo.

Mikoto: O prazer é meu Seiya...Kushina realmente tem sorte com os homens - Falou provocando..fazendo os dois ficarem vermelhos.

Kushina: Mikoto! - Gritou recriminando a amiga.

Mikoto: Tudo bem..me desculpem a brincadeira..agora entrem - Falou conduzindo eles.

Mamãe o sasuke está chorando - Gritou um menino, que carregava um recém nascido no colo.

Mikoto: Itachi meu filho, mas, ele acabou de mamar - Falou segurando o filho que não parava de chorar.

Seiya; Posso segurá-lo Mikoto-san ? - Falou surpreendendo Mikoto e Itachi, após uns instantes, entregou sasuke.

Seiya: O que foi hein ? - Falou segurando sasuke e ao mesmo tempo usando a sua cosmo energia para acalmar o menino, coisa que passou despercebida pelas mulheres, mas, Itachi notou algo e fixou o olhar em Seiya, Sasuke parou de chorar e começou a sorrir brincando com a mão de Seiya, mas, logo outro choro ouvido foi ouvido de Naruto nos braços de Kushina.

Kushina: Parece que alguém está com ciúmes - Falou rindo, entregou o menino para Seiya, que agora segurava sasuke na esquerda e naruto na direita que tinha parado de chorar, mas, parecia que sasuke e ele estavam se encarando.

Seiya; Ei vocês dois se comportem rsrs - Falou rindo, Mikoto observava a cena totalmente surpresa.

Mikoto: Isso é impossível nem com o pai sasuke para de chorar tão rápido e parece que não foi só sasuke que gostou dele' - Pensou olhando para Itachi que olhava fixamente para o homem que segurava o irmão.

O que está havendo aqui !? - Gritou uma pessoa ao se deparar com a cena.

Fugaku! - Falou Mikoto surpresa. O homem observava um estranho com o seu filho no colo, Itachi olhando com curiosidade, além da esposa olhando fixamente para o homem, sem falar que estava junto com Kushina e do seu filho o novo hospedeiro da Kyuubi.

Mikoto: Kushina veio nos visitar e trouxe Naruto….esse é Seiya que está acompanhando ela...sasuke estava chorando e ele o pegou no colo, logo após parou de chorar - Respondeu o mais rápido que pode, por que sentia o marido a fuzilando, coisa que Seiya notou e não gostou.

Seiya: Sasuke hora de ir com a sua mãe - Falou sorrindo entregando o menino para a mãe. O chefe do clã uchiha olhava fixamente Seiya.

Fugaku: Me desculpe Seiya, mas, nunca o vi na aldeia - Falou seriamente.

Seiya; Estou a uns dois meses na aldeia Fugaku-san - Falou normalmente, tendo o olhar minucioso nele.

Fugaku: Entendo...seja bem vindo - Falou cumprimentando Seiya que ainda segurava naruto no colo. Após os acontecimentos inciais da visita ocorreu tudo normal, sendo uma visita agradável, mesmo que o líder uchiha examinasse Seiya em cada movimento, o mesmo parecia não notar para o alivio de Mikoto que não sabia como se desculpar pelas atitudes do marido. Kushina estava na cozinha junto com a amiga preparando um lanche, enquanto Fugaku estava com Seiya e as crianças.

Mikoto; Me desculpe por Fugaku..ele bem - Falou se desculpando.

Kushina: Você sabe que nunca gostei dele...não entendo por que casou com alguém como ele - Falou irritada.

Mikoto: Talvez eu devesse ter casado com alguém como o Seiya ? - Perguntou provocando, a ruiva imediatamente parou.

Kushina: Claro que não...quero dizer sim - Falou gaguejando, fazendo a amiga rir baixinho.

Mikoto: Sabia você sente algo por ele...você é jovem ainda e Minato iria querer você seguindo a sua vida - Falou notando a expressão da amiga - Além do mais se perder muito tempo alguém pode roubá-lo pela fama dele aumentando com as mulheres de Konoha.

OQUE !? - Gritou Kushina que depois colocou a mão na boca - O que dizer com isso Mikoto ? - Perguntou com uma olhar irritado.

Mikoto: Apesar do pouco tempo dele em Konoha, muitas senhoras falam sobre um jovem de cabelos e olhos tum tom vermelho, muito bonito, com um corpo de não deixar nada a desejar e agora que está acompanhado de uma ruiva - Falou vendo a expressão de Kushina - Até mulheres casadas vi comentando dele nos banhos termais e em reuniões que tenho que ir como esposa do líder do clã uchiha - Falou se lembrando das reuniões que ela odiava ir. O cabelo de Kushina começou a dançar como se fossem caldas da raposa de nove caldas.

Kushina: Essas mulherzinhas não vou deixar que cheguem perto dele - Falou, tendo Mikoto controlando o riso. Após a conversa ambas voltaram a sala e notaram que Fugaku não se encontrava.

Papai teve que sair devido a um chamado da força policial - Itachi falou para as mulheres que suspiraram de alivio internamente.

Mikoto; Seiya-san espero que aproveite - Falou sorrindo entregando lanches e chá para ele, enquanto Kushina ficou paralisada com a ação da amiga.

'Ei essa deveria ser eu ...Mikoto isso não vale' - pensou Kushina enquanto começou a entregar o que tinha feito para Seiya, Itachi olhava a cena sem entender, mas, pegou lanches e começou a comer, os dois recém nascidos estavam em um berço dormindo.

Espero que tenham gostado hehe. Usei Iwa para demonstrar o poder de Seiya, ele está em um nível elevado de poder e talvez venha um upgrade rsrs...Seiya, Kushina e Mikoto vamos ver oque sai disso.

Continua

Saint Seiya e Naruto não me pertencem


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya e Naruto não me pertencem

 **Capítulo 04:**

 **Konoha**

No escritório do Hokage o mesmo estava sentado na mesa com tanta papelada que o mesmo suspirava de desanimo.

Hokage-sama : Falou um homem entrando na sala.

Hiruzen: Seiya é bom vê-lo - Falou cumprimentando, enquanto refletia que fazia dois anos que ele tinha chegado na aldeia da folha, em pouco tempo ganhou o respeito no mundo shinobi como o Anbu Pégaso, mas, a um ano e meio ele estava fazendo missões como jounjn, uma estratégia adotado por ele para Seiya ser reconhecido dentro da aldeia, apesar que os olhares que Kushina e Mikoto Uchiha lhe dá quando o encontra o assusta,Seiya ganhou uma certa fama com as mulheres de Konoha e isso era de conhecimento do Hokage e também que as duas mulheres parecia suas esposas emitindo uma aura de ameaça as mulheres que se aproximassem dele, mas, Seiya parecia alheio a isso.

Seiya: Missão comprida como ordenado Hokage-sama - Falou tirando o mesmo da sua reflexão.

Hiruzen: Muito obrigado Seiya….tem sido um pouco corrido para você não ? - Perguntou

Seiya: Um pouco sim, mas, com isso estou conseguindo esse mundo e sem sinais da presença de Érebo - Respondeu.

Hiruzen: Entendo ...sobre Danzõ - Falou ficando sério. Ao ouvir o nome dele, uma careta apareceu no rosto do jōnin.

Seiya: Esse homem é um perigo para a aldeia Hokage-sama, ele não tem limites….além de continuar me vigiando em segredo, inclusive Kushina e Mikoto - Falou uma irritação nos olhos.

Hiruzen: Ele é as sombras da aldeia - Falou tristemente pelo antigo companheiro - Eu lhe ordenei para parar com a vigilância, mas, o conselho concorda que você deva ficar sendo observado - Falou quase num sussurro.

Seiya: Compreendendo Hiruzen…..entretanto se ele tocar em Kushina, Mikoto, Itachi, Naruto ou Sasuke ele não terá aonde se esconder - Falou citando o nome das pessoas que eram próximas a ele. O mesmo se despediu do sandaime que desviou o olhar para o monumento que possuía os rostos de todos os líderes da aldeia.

 **Clã Uchiha**

A matriarca do clã Uchiha estava com um sorriso no rosto, isso por que Fugaku tinha saído em missão, deixando ela sozinha com os seus filhos, Itachi agora possuía o Sharingan desperto e sasuke crescia forte e saudável.

Itachi: Mãe o Seiya está na aldeia - Falou vendo a mãe sorrir amplamente. Apesar da pouca idade ele notou que sua mãe estava agindo estranho com esse homem, que chamou a atenção dele, acabando sendo uma figura próxima e Sasuke também adorava ele.

Mikoto: Eu...bem...preciso visitar Kushina - Falou sorrindo, sabendo que logo ele estaria lá - Você virá comigo Itachi ou vai visitar Shisui? - Perguntou enquanto segurava sasuke.

Itachi: Vou ver o Shisui - Falou sorrindo vendo o estado da mãe. Mikoto após isso saiu em disparada em direção ao apartamento da ruiva.

 **Apartamento de kushina**

A ruiva estava numa situação parecida que mikoto, mas, ele estava em seu apartamento de brincando com Naruto, Seiya usava usava um colete jōnin, calças pretas com uma blusa também preta longa e luvas, enquanto o seu filho segurava a bandana dele. Kushina adorava a presença dele...uma adoração que fez com ela estivesse apaixonada por ele...sentimento que ela admitiu para si a pouco tempo, mas, ela tinha medo de revelar tais sentimentos… ele não a olhava com esses olhos, não queria estragar o modo que eles vivem….outra coisa era Mikoto que tinha confessado que criou sentimentos por Seiya….algo que ela desconfiava por que junto com Mikoto afastavam as fãs dele que aumentaram graças ao Hokage ter feito ele fazer missões como jōnin, já não bastava ele fazer como Anbu.

Está pronto - Falou entregando um lanche para Seiya e Naruto. Uma coisa que ela tinha aprendido era cozinhar, apesar que que sabia algo antes, mas, Mikoto a ajudou a melhorar as habilidades.

Seiya: Muito bom como sempre - Falou sorrindo enquanto Naruto sorria igual. Ela observava a situação e lembrou que Naruto chamou ele de papai...algo que quando ocorreu a surpreendeu e não foi só o filho dela que fez isso...sasuke também...deixando Mikoto mais vermelha que o cabelo da própria Kushina… a reação dela foi uma das melhores... Seiya também ficou surpreso.

Kushina: A missão ocorreu sem problemas ? Não encontrou ninguém nela ? - Perguntou provocando.

Seiya: Sim - Falou vendo a expressão de Kushina que mudou drasticamente e começou a rir, agora era a vez dela ficar mais vermelha que o próprio cabelo - Me desculpe eu não aguentei hahaha...a missão foi normal e não encontrei ninguém - Falou para a ruiva, ao mesmo tempo examinava ela...Kushina era realmente muito bonita….tão jovem ainda...talvez ele...era a primeira vez que ele a olhava assim...a mulher a sua frente estava totalmente vermelha por que tinha percebido o olhar dele.

Kushina: Algo er...ra...do Seiya ? - Falou gaguejando e com um frio na barriga, por que o olhar dele era de um homem para uma mulher.

Seiya: Eu…- A campainha tocou, fazendo Kushina sentir irritação por alguém estar interrompido. A mesma foi abrir a porta com certa irritação.

Kushina! - Falou Mikoto e depois notou o olhar da amiga - Tudo bem ? - Perguntou e viu Seiya se aproximando segurando Naruto, ao ver isso ela sorriu….Sasuke começou a se meche e esticando os braços para ele.

Seiya: Mikoto….Sasuke vem cá - Falou para alegria do menino e um Naruto que não gostou disso, enquanto segurava os dois no colo indo para a sala.

Kushina: Precisamos conversar - Falou agarrando a mão de Mikoto indo em direção ao quarto, tendo a porta fechada logo após elas entrarem.

Mikoto: Tudo bem ? - Perguntou preocupada.

Kushina: Seiya...ele...er...me olhou - Disse com um sorriso e a amiga sem entender nada, vendo isso ela continuou - Antes de você chegar ele estava me olhando de uma maneira que nunca feito antes….o olhar de um homem quando sonda uma mulher - Falou sorrindo e Mikoto também sorriu, a mesma agarrou a mão dela.

Mikoto: Me conta tudo! - Falou feliz, apesar que no fundo sentiu ciúme quando Kushina falou isso ...por que ela estava apaixonada, só que ela tinha um problema ...diferente de Kushina que estava viúva….ela era casada.

Na sala os garotos brincavam com Seiya que observava com atenção.

' Eles no futuro devem ser rivais e ao mesmo tempo amigos' - Pensou vendo os dois. Enquanto notou Kushina e Mikoto vindo. ' As duas são mulheres impressionantes...muito bonitas...droga o que está havendo comigo ?'- Pensou se recriminando no final, nunca tinha tido esses pensamentos delas e agora. As duas mulheres estavam paradas notando o olhar sobre elas, mas, depois notou Seiya voltar ao olhar normal.

Seiya: Me desculpem ...eu preciso resolver algo do sandaime - Falou se levantando, para desgosto das duas de crianças.

Mikoto: Kushina eu não imaginei não é ? - Perguntou para a amiga.

Kushina: Não….ele nos estava examinando do mesmo que fez comigo antes e reação dele - Respondeu e notou um sorriso da Uchiha - Parece a ideia de partilha não era tão louca assim ...o que vai fazer com o seu marido ? - Perguntou.

Mikoto: Estou me envolvendo nos assuntos do clã...não sendo mais uma dona de casa obediente...se Seiya der alguma esperança… me separo do Fugaku, ou melhor, não acho que posso mais continuar com isso...me sinto estranha tendo sentimentos por outro homem estando casada...quero poder conquistá-lo e estando presa a Fugaku não é justo eu tentar lutar pelo amor dele - Falou a matriarca Uchiha.

 **Fronteira do país do Fogo**

O líder do clã Uchiha estava voltando de uma missão relativamente fácil, sendo acompanhado por outros do clã.

Fugaku: 'A situação do clã sob os olhos do conselho e Danzõ, se continuar desse modo não haverá outra opção além de uma revolta em Konoha, mas, Mikoto está se envolvendo na liderança do clã... Seiya e o Anbu Pégaso serão um problema, eles são as duas grandes forças que recebem ordens diretas do Hokage…em pouco esses dois adquiriram um bom respeito no mundo shinobi... talvez algum deles seja o indicado por ele já que ele está ficando velho...tenho um pressentimento que algo vai ocorrer' - Pensou Fugaku.

 **Konoha**

Num local abaixo da aldeia da folha, Danzõ andava pelas instalações, refletindo no que estava ocorrendo em Konoha.

Danzõ: 'Os Uchiha serão um problema no futuro... Hiruzen é um fraco em não tomar logo uma atitude por que o somente o Sharingan poderia controlar a Kyuubi….mesmo com a perda do Yondaime a aldeia continua sendo respeitada e temida por dois nomes que são a mesma pessoa...fazer Seiya agir como jōnin ganhando nome na aldeia, enquanto secretamente é um Anbu sob o comando direto dele...ele está fazendo os dois papéis incrivelmente, mas, não é alguém que possa guiar essa aldeia...tenho que arrumar um modo de controlar ele, mas, meus espiões não acharam nada antes sobre ele...Kushina Uzumaki e Mikoto Uchiha parece ter sentimentos por ele, mas, não demonstra corresponder….Mikoto está ganhando poder na liderança do clã Uchiha e isso pode ser útil' - Pensou enquanto continuava a sua caminhada.

Uma forte chuva ocorria na aldeia da folha, Seiya estava no alto do monumento Hokage.

Seiya: 'Essa atração que estou sentindo por Kushina e Mikoto… talvez a solidão me esteja fazendo sentir isso e elas são as únicas mulheres próximas ...não me envolvi com ninguém, mas, talvez deva...para não cometer uma loucura que me arrependa' - Pensou enquanto fechou os olhos de repente.

Seiya: De novo isso arg - Começou a sentir os olhos arderem, algo que estava ocorrendo mais frequentemente nas últimas semanas, fato que ele não tinha achado uma explicação. Ele tirou a mão do rosto, abrindo olhos que por um breve instante adquiriu um tom cinza com círculos em volta, mas, voltando ao tom vermelho. O mesmo decidiu voltar ao seu apartamento andando pelas ruas normalmente, chegando na frente do mesmo notou duas pessoas e parecia que estavam algum tempo lhe esperando

Seiya: Mikoto ..Kushina !? - Falou surpreso vendo elas lhe esperando, ambas tinham pegado um pouco chuva ao notar o estado que estavam.

Kushina: Precisamos conversar - Falou seriamente a ruiva.

Mikoto: Não é justo continuarmos com isso - Falou no mesmo tom.

Seiya arregalou os olhos e abriu o apartamento para entrarem.

Seiya: Ocorreu algo com Naruto ou Sasuke ? - Perguntou preocupado.

Mikoto: Ambos estão dormindo… Itachi e Shisui estão com eles - Respondeu

Kuehina: Quando você saiu….nós decidimos ter uma conversa ...o modo que nos olhou - Foi interrompida por Seiya.

Seiya: Me desculpem aquilo..eu - Mikoto o interrompeu.

Mikoto: Não estamos sendo justas com você...antes de tudo escute o que temos a dizer - Falou se sentando e tomando coragem - Quando o conheci você me chamou uma atenção estranha...com o convívio que ocorreu após...foi como se pouco a pouco eu sentisse um sentimento crescendo dentro de mim...sentimento que mesmo casada não tenho vergonha...me faz muito bem estar assim...eu quero ter uma chance de lutar por isso..meu filhos o sentem um grande carinho por você ..meu casamento foi pelo Clã e não para mim...não tenho dúvidas sobre o pedido de separação com Fugaku que formalizarei quando ele retornar - Terminou de falar, vendo a expressão de Seiya de completa surpresa.

Kushina: A situação comigo foi semelhante...após a morte de Minato você foi uma luz e dentro de mim nasceu sentimentos novos que demorei aceitar para não estragar o relacionamento de amizade que se formou ..o modo de você age com naruto como se fosse o próprio pai..uma sensação de paz...tranquilidade...amor ao estar perto de você, mas, ao contrário de Mikoto, eu estava livre e poderia ter lhe revelado isso, mas, senti medo...você nunca me olhou como mulher..ao contrário de nós que o víamos como homem, mas, hoje você nos examinou como um homem que olha uma mulher com interesse, mas, após mudou sentindo culpa..não queremos que sinta culpa por que nós o amamos e quando nos olhou foi como se um sonho sendo realizado...que poderíamos ter uma chance de lutar por você, termos uma vida ao seu lado ..bem temos uma proposta sobre isso - Falou quase num sussurro vermelha.

Seiya tinha se sentado com uma expressão de surpresa, ouvindo Kushina e no final levantando a sobrancelha com o que ela falou.

Seiya: Eu...me senti mal por vê-las com olhos diferentes do convívio que tivemos...,..vocês são duas mulheres que fariam qualquer homem o mais feliz do mundo….como vocês sabem não sou desse mundo...no meu coração uma mulher que amo desde tempos remotos o ocupa, mas, eu tenho uma chance de um começo aqui e ter uma família...considero naruto, sasuke e até mesmo Itachi como meus filhos...sinto sim uma atração por ambas - Confessou para as mulheres que sorriram amplamente e continuou - Não entendi que tipo de proposta no qual você falou Kushina ? - Perguntou confuso.

Kushina: Nós..bem...quando notamos os sentimentos por você….conversamos entre nós duas ...jogaríamos limpo e que se você tivesse sentimento por ambas...bem - parou ganhando coragem, olhando nos seus olhos - Que o compartilharíamos como marido - Terminou fazendo Seiya arregalar os olhos amplamente, voltando ao estado normal, notou a expressão das duas que não deixava dúvidas que isso não era uma brincadeira.

Seiya: Eu...arg- Gritou para a surpresa das mulheres - Meus olhos arg - Começou a sentir uma forte queimação nos olhos que não se comparavas anteriores, vendo isso as duas começaram a amparar ele preocupadas.

Kushina: O que está havendo ..Seiya ! - Falou a ruiva preocupada.

Mikoto: Seiya !? - Gritou ao notar que ele tinha desmaiado para desespero das duas, que o colocaram na cama o mais rápido possível, após isso notaram os olhos deles que estavam semi abertos.

Mikoto: Não pode ser... isso é …- Falou a Uchiha ao notar os olhos de Seiya que tinham sofrido uma mudança inesperada.

Continua


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Seiya e naruto não me pertencem

 **Capítulo 05:**

Num local composto por uma poderosa energia, duas pessoas estavam no centro..um deles era Seiya e o outro era um homem trajando um quimono de corpo inteiro branco com um padrão de seis magatama, era de idade avançada... possuía um cavanhaque e cabelos brancos, o rosto com rugas, possuía um terceiro olho aberto na testa e os dois olhos fechados.

Finalmente nos encontramos Seiya - Falou o estranho.

Seiya: Essa energia é a mesma que senti na batalha contra Érebo...por acaso você ? - perguntou.

Sim...a sua vinda a esse mundo foi minha obra... meu nome é Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki conhecido no mundo shinobi como Rikudō Sennin - Revelou para a surpresa de Seiya.

Seiya: Rikudō Sennin...aquele que criou o mundo shinobi….você me salvou e me trouxe para esse mundo...por qual motivo ? - Questionou.

Rikudō Sennin: Infelizmente o mundo shinobi está num ciclo de ódio….quando senti o seu poder contra o deus chamado Érebo ….um homem como você não deveria morrer...o que acompanhei de você nesse tempo que está aqui ...eu vejo que a decisão foi sábia em trazê-lo... preciso que ajude a criança da profecia a quebra o ciclo do ódio nesse mundo...guie os meus filhos Indra e Asura - Falou surpreendendo Seiya, após sorriu.

Seiya: Então eu estava certo...sasuke e naruto eles..o que senti dentro deles.

Rikudō Sennin; Sim...Naruto é reencarnação de Asura e Sasuke é a reencarnação de Indra...eles tem lutado desde tempos remotos, mas, eles se ligaram a você..a sua cosmo energia...você pode ser o pai deles nessa nova vida...acredito que você não tenha nada contra - Falou com um sorriso, mas, ainda com os olhos fechados - Eu lhe trouxe também aqui para que possa explicar os seus olhos - Falou surpreendendo mais uma vez Seiya.

Seiya: A queimação que senti e energia que sinto sendo emanada por eles - Falou com os olhos completos abertos, revelando os olhos na cor roxo com círculos em volta.

Rikudō Sennin: O Rinnegan….lhe dei os meus olhos para o ajudar a enfrentar o que está por vir no futuro - Falou e explicando o poder do dōjutsu, que o mesmo tinha ouvido falar com o mais poderoso que existe, mas, com o poder da cosmo energia de Seiya o fortaleceria e conseguiria desativar e ativá-lo como desejasse, detalhes sobre Kaguya e a reencarnação anterior de Indra.. Uchiha Madara.

Seiya: Essa mudança afetará os meus filhos correto ? Questionou

Rikudō Sennin: Sim, eles poderão nascer com essa linhagem sanguínea e combinando com a sua cosmo energia...serão semi deuses, já que contra Érebo você alçou o que no seu mundo era conhecido como nono sentido...a grande vontade ….viverá como um deus e não um mortal, mas, isso você já notou - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Entendo - Respondeu com uma certa tristeza na voz.

Rikudō Sennin: Como é um deus o seu sangue contém segredos...usando o cosmo e o chakra é possível tornar aqueles que o bebem terem o segredo de uma longevidade se assim desejar...podendo ficarem ao seu lado por muito tempo - Falou vendo Seiya sorrir.

Seiya: Kushina… Mikoto…- Sussurrou o nome delas - É possível eu retornar ao meu mundo ? - Perguntou

Rikudō Sennin: Não...me desculpe...sei dos sentimentos que tinha por sua deusa - Disse num tom de voz de culpado e a conversa entre ambos continuou. Enquanto ocorria a interação no mundo mental. Kushina e Mikoto tinham trazido o Hokage para ver a situação de Seiya que estava desmaiado.

Hiruzen: Esses olhos realmente são o Rinnegan - Falou surpreso - Mas, isso é impossível ele possuir tal poder - Após falar isso os olhos de Seiya voltaram ao normal e o mesmo começou a se meche na cama

Kushina e Mikoto ao verem correram para ao lado dele.

Seiya! - Gritaram ao mesmo tempo, o mesmo sorriu e acariciou o rosto de ambas.

Seiya: Eu estou bem - Falou e olhou para o Hokage que sorria.

Hiruzen: Pelo visto ambas lhe confessaram os seus sentimentos, mas, isso terá repercussões - Falou, lembrando do problema que vai ocorrer com os Uchiha. Os três olharam para o Hokage surpresos.

Kushina: Velho você ..sabia ? Perguntou assumindo uma coloração vermelha.

Hiruzen: Sim hahahaha - Falo rindo, Mikoto e Seiya começaram a ficar vermelhos igual Kushina - Com a idade se aprende a perceber certas coisas - Falou e assumindo uma postura séria - Seiya pode nos explicar o que causou você desmaiar ? E por que seus olhos estavam com o Rinnegan ? - Perguntou e notou Seiya assumir uma expressão séria.

Seiya: Eu estava numa conversa com o Rikudō Sennin, ele me explicou que foi ele que me trouxe a esse mundo e me concedeu os seus olhos, mas, devido ao meu cosmo vou conseguir ativar e desativar quando desejar….ele deseja que eu quebre o ciclo de ódio no mundo shinobi - Falou ocultando muitas coisas da conversa que por enquanto não seria revelar, os três se surpreenderam com o relato de Seiya.

Hiruzen: O Rinnegan….você já possuía um poder inigualável… com os esses olhos...acho que nos ajuda na sua situação Mikoto, junto ao clã Uchiha e como você a voz ativa na liderança, o relacionamento com Seiya e Kushina será aceito sem muito problemas - Falou e lembrando quando elas falaram que estavam dispostas a serem suas esposas, ele teve uma hemorragia nasal e Seiya era um bendito de um sortudo, enquanto o Hokage estava em seus pensamentos, não notou os olhares sobre ele.

Seiya: Hokage-sama o senhor não estava nos espionando não é ? - Falou num tom de voz frio e o Rinnegan ativo.

Kushina: Velho pervertido! - Gritou Kushina com os seu cabelo dançando como as caldas da Kyuubi.

Mikoto: Hiruzen-san - Falou com o Sharingan ativo brilhando perigosamente.

Hiruzen: Er...eu posso explicar ..esperem - Falou totalmente assustado, após isso gritos de terror puro foram ouvidos à noite em toda aldeia da folha, causando um frio na espinha...até nos caçadores Anbu.

 **Clã Uchiha**

A manhã no clã Uchiha, como em toda Konoha a conversa foi sobre os gritos assustadores a noite que ouviram, exceto Mikoto que sorria amplamente com uma incrível felicidade.

Itachi: Mãe logo o meu pai chegará da missão - Falou com uma seriedade incrível para um menino da sua idade. A expressão da mulher mudou.

Mikoto: Sim...quando ocorrer quero que leve sasuke e fique junto com shisui certo ? - Falou para o filho, que ela tinha conversado sobre o que estava sentindo, apesar da idade..ele percebeu que ela olhava Seiya diferente e com a proximidade que ele e Seiya estavam tendo..para a sua surpresa ele disse que queria a sua mãe feliz e Seiya era uma boa pessoa….não se importaria dele junto com ela.

 **Escritório Hokage**

O sandaime estava sentado na sua cadeira, tentando esquecer o que houve a noite, quando a porta foi aberta.

Hiruzen Oque houve para nos chamar ? - Perguntou Homura, que era seguido de Danzõ e Koharu.

Hiruzen: Tenho algo importante a informar do que vai ocorrer na aldeia...afetará o clã uchiha e uzumaki - Falou seriamente.

Danzõ: O que aconteceu ? - Questionou seriamente.

Hiruzen: Como sabem Mikoto uchiha começou a exercer entre a liderança do clã Uchiha ativamente, causado surpresa e uma certa divisão naqueles que eram leias ao pai de Mikoto o antigo líder e Fugaku o marido dela...dentro de pouco tempo será anunciado por Mikoto um pedido de divorcio do marido - Falou seriamente, vendo as reações dos três a sua frente.

O QUE!? - Gritaram Homura e Koharu, Danzõ ficou calado.

Hiruzen: Silêncio !...não interrompam….a mesma não deseja continuar com o casamento e logo deve ter outro marido e Kushina uzumaki... todos conhecem as habilidades do clã uzumaki uma força incrivelmente forte de vida podendo inclusive resistir e sobreviver a lesões mais graves, com longevidade incrível e habilidade de fūinjutsu muito aprimoradas também logo se casará - Falou notando um sorriso em Danzõ.

Dando: O futuro marido de ambas é Seiya correto ? - Falou e notou o aceno positivo do Hokage - Como vai deixar isso ocorrer sandaime ? Como esse homem se casará com ambas ? - Perguntou e no fundo estava sentindo que a parte mais importante ainda estava para ser revelada.

Hiruzen: Seiya possui uma linhagem sanguínea... o Rinnegan ..os olhos do Rikudō Sennin - Falou com um sorriso, vendo pela primeira danzõ arregalar o olho e os conselheiros calados.

Danzõ: 'Isso é impossível...meus espiões nunca viram ele manifestar algum poder ocular...isso significa que era um poder que ele ocultava ? Se for isso qual o nível de poder desse homem ?' - Pensou, tendo várias perguntas na sua mente.

Homura: Isso..é incrível... o poder que Konoha possuíra com alguém com os olhos do Rikudō Sennin...além do poder desse homem demonstrou em suas missões como jōnin e Anbu...não seria melhor mulheres mais jovens para poder essa linhagem logo ter herdeiros ? A idade de Kushina 24 e Mikoto 26 não é tão avançada, mas- Foi interrompido pelo Hokage.

Hiruzen: Com quem ele se casará será uma escolha dele entenderam !? - Falou e notando os três acenarem positivos - Agora temos que nos preparar para os efeitos que isso trará..o maior problema será no clã uchiha - Falou seriamente, enquanto a conversa no escritório continuava.

 **Clã Uchiha**

O líder do clã ao adentrar o complexo, notou alguns olhares sobre ele.

Fugaku: 'O que está havendo?' - Pensou enquanto se dirigia para a sua casa, notou ao se aproximar Itachi estava com Shisui, segurando sasuke no colo e a presença dos anciões na sua casa ao lado de Mikoto com uma expressão séria.

Fugaku: O que está havendo !? - Gritou

Fugaku-sama….sua esposa nos formalizou um pedido de divorcio ao conselho - Falou um dos anciões que viram o sharigan do líder uchiha ativar.

Fugaku: O que?... isso ...que tipo de piada é essa ? - Gritou com raiva. Mikoto que estava calada se aproximou de Fugaku o olhando diretamente.

Mikoto: Não é nenhuma piada Fugaku….desde inicio nosso casamento foi para o bem do clã Uchiha...nunca realmente nos amamos - Falou vendo o sharingan do marido brilhar perigosamente - Eu não quero continuar com isso …..por que me apaixonei - Após falar isso um forte som foi ouvido, os anciões olharam a mão de Fugaku fechada e Mikoto com o lábio sangrando.

Fugaku: Sua vagabunda como ousa me trair - Fez menção de repetir o movimento, mas, foi detido por Mikoto que agarrou o seu braço e o sharingan dela ativo.

Mikoto: Eu não o trai, somente estou apaixonada por outro homem que nunca toquei que fique claro...permite que me acertasse a primeira vez por que fui uma fraca ao aceitar um casamento para o bem do clã, mas, não vou permitir que faça de novo - Falou totalmente séria. Os anciões observavam a cena paralisados, mas, sabiam que isso iria ocorrer pelo temperamento de Fugaku.

Fugaku: Acha que vou aceitar isso ? Nunca sua vadia ! - Esbravejou - Me diga o nome do seu amante para eu matá-lo, mas, antes lhe ensinarei uma lição por me desrespeitar - Falou perigosamente.

Fugaku-san já chega...Mikoto -san é a filha do antigo líder - Falou um dos anciões preocupado com oque poderia ocorrer, a discussão tinha chamado a atenção dentro do composto uchiha e membros da força policial da aldeia estavam observando, tendo opiniões dividas.

Pai! - Gritou Itachi olhando com o Sharingan ativo - Não vou permitir que toque na minha mãe - Que fez todos se surpreenderem, inclusive Fugaku que o olhava sem acreditar.

Fugaku: Você...impossível ….o nosso filho sabe da sua traição e ainda a está defendendo ? - Disse rangendo os dentes. desferindo um golpe em Mikoto que não conseguiu deter a fazendo gemer de dor, ao ver isso Itachi avançou, o mesmo notando o avanço do filho bloqueou o ataque que para sua surpresa lhe causou dificuldade.

Fugaku: Você também merece aprender uma lição - Falou severamente, a cena continuava sendo observada e a tensão era vista, parecia que uma tragédia dentro do clã uchiha estava prestes a ocorrer, mas, para a surpresa de todos uma poderosa energia foi sentida surpreendendo todos, que viram um Anbu segurando Mikoto no colo e Itachi com a outra mão o segurando.

Pégaso - Sussurrou um membro da força policial, que olhou para a cena totalmente surpreso e Fugaku estava parado.

Fugaku: O que faz aqui maldito !? - Gritou e ao mesmo tempo sem entender, como ele apareceu e levou a esposa e o filho para longe dele, nem mesmo com o sharingan notou os movimentos do Anbu.

Seiya: Já chega Fugaku-san….olhe oque ao redor e tensão que está havendo dentro do clã uchiha - Falou seriamente, notando Mikoto e Itachi o olharem fixamente, por que sentiram a tensão nele.

Mikoto: Por favor não faça nada - Falou a uchiha como se implorando, por que sentia que ele estava se segurando para não avançar contra Fugaku, a mesma ficou em pé segurando a mão dele fortemente, fato que não passou despercebido para quem estava assistindo tudo.

Fugaku: Por acaso é você ….o amante dessa vadia !? - Gritou furioso.

Seiya: Não sou o amante dela, por que nunca toquei Mikoto, mas, sou sim o homem que ela ama - Falou surpreendendo e colocando a mão na sua máscara Anbu, a retirando.. revelando o seu rosto para todos que arregalaram os olhos, inclusive Itachi que não sabia que Seiya e pégaso eram a mesma pessoa.

Fugaku: Então são a mesma pessoa..Pégaso e Seiya - Falou friamente e notou que outros Anbu tinha chegado no local - O hokage está de acordo com essa desonra que estou sofrendo!?…. isso o ajuda a controlar mais os uchiha ! - Falou segurando fortemente uma kunai

Os caçadores Anbu que chegaram, também estavam surpresos com a identidade de Pégaso, apesar das máscaras que usavam.

Seiya: Fugaku se acalme..acha que é certo tomar as ações que fez com esposa e filho..perante o conselho dos anciões e do próprio clã !?- Falou notando as expressões ao redor - Nunca toquei Mikoto como mulher, desse modo ela nunca o traiu...somente deseja a separação - Falou seriamente. O uchiha a sua frente estava rindo de uma maneira estranha.

Fugaku: Escutem...Konoha nos culpa pela Kyuubi e agora destrói o meu casamento..eles estão nos privando do que é nosso por direito e chegou a hora de retomar ! - Exclamou.

Seiya: ' Ele enlouqueceu por acaso ?' - Pensou Seiya e notando os olhares de alguns Uchiha.

Chega! - Gritou Mikoto temendo oque estava prestes a ocorrer.

Mikoto: Como uma das lideres e filha do antigo líder do clã Uchiha, ordeno que pare Fugaku Uchiha e por agressão contra e meu filho ordeno a força policial prendê-lo - Falou severamente para a surpresa de todos.

Mikoto-sama - Falou um dos anciões, dois Uchiha se aproximaram de Fugaku, mas, o homem desferiu golpes neles…. os ferindo gravemente e o seu Sharingan brilhando num vermelho insano, fazendo selos de mão.. Fugaku: Morram malditos **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Estilo Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo) -** Uma gigantesca bola de fogo que superava qualquer coisa vista antes, mesmo dentro do clã Uchiha, avançou contra Mikoto, os Anbu e Uchiha estavam prontos para avançar em Fugaku.

Pai - Sussurrou Itachi.

Seiya colocou-se na frente de Mikoto parando o ataque com a mão sem dificuldades, para a surpresa do homem.

Seiya: Já chega...você não me deixa escolha Fugaku - Falou usando a mão e jogando a bola de fogo para o alto, avançando em uma velocidade incrível, acertando um poderoso golpe em Fugaku que o fez cuspir sangue, desferindo várias sequencias em extrema velocidade que nem com o sharingan estavam conseguindo acompanhar, cada golpe possuía uma força devastadora.

Seiya: Me desculpe Itachi - Sussurrou olhando levemente o menino, enquanto duas asas brancas apareceram em suas costas, segurando a mão de Fugaku o arremessando para o céu - **Meteoro de Pégaso (Pegasus RyuuseiKen) -** Desferiu o seu golpe pela primeira vez que tinha chegado a esse mundo, quem observava somente viu o seu punho brilhar e algumas raios de luz ser emitidos do seu punho que atingiam Fugaku no céu, deixando o mesmo sem vida somente recebendo os golpes.

Seiya - Sussurrou Mikoto.

Recuperem o corpo de Fugaku e cuidem dos feridos - Falou Seiya ordenando aos caçadores Anbu e olhou para os Uchiha - Me desculpem, eu... estava me segurando para não cometer alguma idiotice, mas, não havia outra escolha após tudo que ocorreu - Falou tristemente e viu Itachi com a cabeça baixa, ele tinha acabado de matar o pai dele, se ele não estivesse no seu estado ele poderia ter mudado as coisas, esse era o seu pensamento quando desmaiou.

Seiya! - Gritou Mikoto alarmada, indo em direção á ele, que estava sendo segurado por dois Uchiha que foram ao seu auxilio - levem-no para dentro - Disse Mikoto, enquanto se perguntava o estava ocorrendo, pensamento que não era somente dela.

'Será que isso tem a haver com o Rinnegan ? ' - Pensou a uchiha.

 **Apartamento de Kushina**

Shisui estava no momento com sasuke do apartamento de Kushina, que estava visivelmente preocupada por que os acontecimentos no clã Uchiha parecia ter se espalhado como fogo na aldeia a confusão no distrito uchiha.

Kushina: 'Preciso cuidar de sasuke e naruto...Mikoto esteja bem' - Pensou.

Shisui estava pensativo por que Itachi tinha pedido para ele vir trazer enquanto ele voltava para ver a situação na sua casa e isso o estava deixando preocupado.

Kushina- san - Falou de repente uma voz na janela, para a surpresa deles era um Anbu.

Anbu: Trago notícias sobre os eventos no composto Uchiha - Falou surpreendendo Kushina e Shisui que começaram a ouvir os relatos.

Kushina: 'Mikoto…' - Pensou ao ouvir os relatos e quando o anbu citou Seiya tinha desmaiado, a mesma agarrou o caçador Anbu numa velocidade incrível, para surpresa do mesmo e shisui, o prensando contra a parede.

Kushina: O que houve com Seiya !? - Gritou assustando o Anbu que notou o cabelo dela se movendo, enquanto Shisui estava paralisado.

Anbu: Ele...pégaso..quero dizer Seiya...parece que desmaio devido a exaustão...parece que o seu chakra está em conflito com outra energia e causou dele ter desmaiado - Falou suando frio. A ruiva voltou ao normal, soltando o Anbu.

'A sua cosmo energia está em conflito com o chakra que ele adquiriu com o Rinnegan?' - Pensou e olhou para o Anbu novamente seriamente.

Kushina: Quero que cuide de meu filho naruto e sasuke que estão dormindo, preciso ir ao clã uchiha - Falou e vendo o Anbu concordar com a cabeça - Se algo ocorrer com eles você irá se arrepender - Falou friamente fazendo o Anbu engolir em seco - Valou Shisui - Falou chamando a atenção do menino que estava ansioso para encontrar Itachi.

Continua


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto e saint Seiya não me pertencem.

Conteúdo sexual adulto.

 **Capítulo 06:**

 **Clã Uchiha**

O incidente no clã tinha abalado os mesmos que ainda não acreditavam oque tinha ocorrido, mas, a força policial formou um cordal de isolamento sobre a casa de Mikoto e com a ajuda Anbu cuidaram dos que se excederam, as atitudes do líder do clã ao descobrir que a esposa queria se separar e o seu fim dele pelas mãos do homem que ela estava apaixonada, foi um resultado inesperado e a revelação de Seiya e pégaso sendo a mesma pessoa.

Dentro da casa, Seiya tinha acordado e tinha Mikoto ao seu lado, a mesma segurava a sua mão.

Itachi como ele está ? - Perguntou Seiya com preocupação.

Mikoto: Ele está bem...Itachi é diferente de alguém da sua idade - Respondeu e olhou Seiya irritada - Se você me der outro susto desses...você estará com problemas - Falou suavemente, fazendo Seiya engolir em seco.

Seiya: Me desculpe Mikoto...meu corpo ainda não se acostumou com o chakra fluindo nele...você está bem ? Ele tocou em você... aquele - A mulher colocou o dedo na sua boca o calando.

Mikoto: Não se preocupe ...eu estou bem graças a você - Falou se aproximando do seu rosto e o beijando para a sua surpresa, o mesmo começou a corresponder, não demorando para engataram uma sincronia e ele trazer ela para cima dele, acariciando o seu corpo enquanto a beijava, ela fazia o mesmo, já que ele estava sem camisa, uma excitação estava se formando entre os dois, os mesmos se separam do beijo, ainda com a respiração pesada, enquanto Seiya a pressiona contra seu corpo.

Seiya: Se você quiser parar agora é a hora - Falou no seu ouvido, fazendo a mulher gemer, pressionando as mãos dela no peito dele, enquanto ele notava que ela estava usando uma saia preta e uma blusa azul, a mesma ficou sentada em cima dele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Mikoto: Parar? sabe o quanto eu desejo isso Seiya ? - Falou beijando o peito dele, fazendo uma trilha - Sei que isso é errado depois do que ocorreu hoje...mas, eu não aguento mais - Falou possuindo o sharingan ativo para a surpresa dele, ela sentia o seu corpo quente e os seios com os bicos duros, era um desejo que ela queria finalmente saciar, Seiya por outro lado estava surpreso pela atitude dela, sentia o seu corpo reagir e vendo o sharingan ativo brilhando com uma luxúria e amor.

Seiya: Mikoto-chan - Falou e vendo ela sorrir, enquanto tirava a blusa, revelando o sutiã que usava, o retirando deixando a mostra os seus seios que Seiya agarrou, os acariciando a fazendo soltar gemidos.

Mikoto: Alguém aqui em abaixo está animado - Falou sentindo o membro apesar das roupas - Gostou dos meus seios ? - Perguntou e pressionando a o peso contra o membro de Seiya o fazendo gemer.

Seiya: Sim...são muito macios e os bicos duros .ah - Gemeu ao sentir ela se levantando, começando a tirar a saia que usava e revelando a calcinha preta rendada a retirando mostrando a sua intimidade para ele.

Mikoto: Vai somente me apreciar ou tirar as roupas ? - Perguntou brincando, vendo o olhar dele no seu corpo, o mesmo após ouvir, retirou a calça anbu e a cueca, revelando o seu membro quase totalmente ereto, agora era a vez dela apreciar a visão e olhar fixamente para a sua masculinidade.

Seiya; Agora quem está apreciando quem ? - Devolveu rindo, e vendo ela se abaixar lhe dando a visão da sua intimidade, enquanto ela segurou o membro com a mão e o olhos fixos.

'Não acredito que isso ainda não está totalmente duro..e está desse tamanho' - pensou a mulher enquanto começou a acariciar fazendo Seiya gemer, mas, tendo a visão de feminilidade dela, começou a a chupar e fazer movimentos com a língua a fazendo gemer.

'Ela é tão doce..quente' - Pensou Seiya ao sentir o gosto dela. Enquanto a mulher olhava o membro dele totalmente ereto, a mesma começou a beijar ele e para o delírio dele o colocou totalmente na boca, fazendo movimentos.

Seiya; Mikoto..ahhh..isso ...a sua boca é maravilhosa ahh - Gemeu novamente e um certo ciúme bateu nele, imaginando aonde ele aprendeu isso, mas, com isso intensificou os movimentos na intimidade dela com a língua, brincando com a clitóris dela com o polegar, a mesma estava totalmente molhada, enquanto Mikoto sentia o membro dele pulsando e o seu corpo estava com um calor intenso.

Seiya: Mikoto eu ahh - Gemeu ao liberar a sua semente na boca dela, enquanto ela engolia tudo, não deixando nada, ao mesmo tempo ela chegou ao clímax liberando o seu sabor, que foi provado por Seiya não desperdiçando nada. Após isso ela se levantou e ficou com a feminilidade acima do membro dele, a mesma começou a se abaixar e ser preenchida pela masculinidade de Seiya.

Mikoto: Seiya ahhh ...por Kami - Sentia o membro dele explorando ela, quando ela era totalmente preenchida.

Seiya: Mikoto...ahhh - gemeu ao sentir para a sua surpresa mais apertada que o esperado, ter tido dois filhos e casada por mais de oito anos.

Mikoto: Eu vou ahh...fazer você senti ahhh ...a melhor das sensações - Falou enquanto começou a a cavalgar nele, balançando os seus seios com os movimentos.

Seiya: Mikoto...isso ahhh - gemeu e agarrou os seios dela, apreciando essa sensação, enquanto ambos gemiam alto..a essas alturas quem estivesse na casa tinha notado o que estava ocorrendo no quarto. Seiya sentia o corpo da mulher se contrair, enquanto ela sentia uma sensação aumentada da primeira vez querendo se libertar, enquanto continuava com movimentos em cima de Seiya.

Mikoto: Seiya eu..Kami - Sentiu chegar ao orgasmo, enquanto o mesmo ainda não tinha chegado, invertendo totalmente as posições e a beijando.

Seiya; Não que eu me importe de uma mulher guiando, mas, não aguento mais - Começou dando estocadas na mulher que gemeu alto, enquanto estava tendo o orgasmo, agarrando o peito dele com força, sentia o membro dele a reivindicar para si, atingindo os seus mais sensíveis e finalmente o ponto G.

Mikoto: Isso..ahhh..me torne para sempre sua ...mais forte - Falou enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo que a estava deixando louca de prazer, diferente que ela já tinha sentido.

Seiya: Mikoto..eu não aguento mais ahh - Falou liberando cargas da sua semente dentro da feminilidade dela, preenchendo totalmente o ventre, após terminar de gozar Seiya a olhou com um olhar lascivo, retirando o membro dele ainda ereto de dentro dela, fazendo ela gemer.

Seiya: Vire-se - Falou, a mesma sorriu e fez o que ele pediu, empinando a sua bunda para ele que sorria ao ver ela obediente, enquanto colocou a mão na sua intimidade pegando um pouco do gozo e passando em volta do seu ânus e inserindo um dedo dentro do mesmo fazendo ela agarrar o lençol e gritar, o sharingan ainda continuava ativo brilhando em vermelho.

Mikoto: Seiya..ahhh..eu….essa é a minha primeira vez - Revelou fazendo ele gemer.

Seiya: Mikoto...eu também nunca...vou tentar me controlar para não lhe machucar - Falou enquanto posicionou o membro dele na sua entrada virgem, segurando a bunda dela com as mãos, começou a introduzir a masculinidade ao poucos nela, que gritou alto ao sentir ser invadida pela masculinidade, ela segurou os lençóis com força, cerrando os dentes enquanto sentia ele lhe tomar a virgindade anal, algo que ela nunca tinha feito, mesmo após tanto tempo de casada, nunca se ofereceu a esse nível. Enquanto Seiya sentia uma sensação de aperto sobre o seu membro inacreditável, começando a emitir a sua cosmo energia confortando Mikoto da dor que estava sentindo e finalmente se movendo dentro do seu ânus numa velocidade que estava fazendo ela gritar enlouquecidamente.

'Meus gritos devem ter sido ouvidos por todo o clã á essa altura...o seu cosmo e os movimentos...ela por acaso quer que perca a razão?' - Pensou enquanto sentiu ele não diminuir o ritmo e aumentar, fazendo ela perder a sanidade que ainda restava e gozar várias vezes sem parar.

Seiya: 'Isso é maravilhoso….nunca me senti assim, não vou vou aguentar por muito tempo'- Pensou enquanto ainda estocava ela, sentindo ela ter vários orgasmos, finalmente chegando ao seu limite, chegou ao clímax mais uma vez, tendo Mikoto totalmente mole abaixo dele. Desconhecido de ambos, um selo no quarto de lado de fora do quarto brilhava e uma ruiva estava sorrindo voltando para o seu apartamento. Voltando ao clã Uchiha, Seiya acariciava Mikoto que estava dormindo, o mesmo estava vestido com o uniforme Anbu sem a máscara, sorrindo amplamente lembrando do que tinha ocorrido.

Seiya: Ela deveria ter colocado um selo no quarto...agora todo o clã - Falou enquanto foi em direção a porta, tocando nela notou um selo.

Seiya: Isso é...Kushina !? - Gritou assustado, pensamentos começaram a passar por sua cabeça, agradecendo ao céus por esse selo, mas, isso significa que Kushina tinha visto ele e Mikoto, mas, para ela não interromper. o mesmo criou um clone de si e desapareceu.

 **Apartamento de Kushina**

A ruiva tinha voltado do clã Uchiha após ter presenciado sem querer Mikoto e Seiya tendo relações, a mesma saiu ao ver e colocou um selo no quarto para abafar os gritos.

Kushina: Bom eu terei a minha vez, como Mikoto teve a sua - Falou para si mesma com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto viu naruto e sasuke ainda dormindo gerando um sorriso no rosto, aproveitando a mesma foi ao banheiro tomar um banho, para controlar a excitação que estava sentindo após presenciar Seiya e Mikoto, com a água totalmente fria, mas, logo parou ao sentir uma presença na casa, se enrolando numa toalha.

Quem está ai ? - Perguntou e notou Seiya na sua sala trajando uniforme Anbu, suspirando de alivio - Que susto..por que você teve que entrar assim Seiya ? - Perguntou, mas, notou a expressão dele sem a máscara e deduziu que ele tinha visto o selo no quarto - Não precisa ficar assim, Mikoto e eu decidimos compartilhar você como marido, depois de tudo que ocorreu, vocês fazerem amor foi algo lindo - Falou sorrindo, notando que ele a olhava e viu que seu corpo molhado, somente coberto pela toalha, a fez aumentar a excitação que estava sentindo.

Seiya: Kushina-chan…- Sussurrou notando ela se aproximar dele com um olhar parecido com o de mikoto, o problema que desde que ele entrou não conseguiu parar de olhar para ela, somente coberta por uma tolha.

Kushina; Está gostando ? - Falou rindo maliciosa - Se quiser me companhar no banho - Falou no ouvido dele e agarrando a sua mão o guiando até o banheiro, ao entrar Seiya fez um selo similar ao de Kushina no quarto que ele estava com Mikoto, o mesmo retirando as suas roupas, vendo Kushina ligar novamente o chuveiro, deixando a toalha cair no chão, revelando o seu corpo perfeito, a mesma olhou para o membro dele com uma luxúria, vendo se aproximar e sendo beijada com uma volúpia, o mesmo agarrou os seus seios com força fazendo ela gemer, a mesma segurou finalmente membro que estava totalmente ereto o acariciando fazendo ele gemer com a sensação.

Kushina: Isso fez o prazer de Mikoto... agora vai ser meu ahhh - Gemeu ao sentir ele a agarrar pelas pernas a levantado, a mesma circulou os braços envolta do pescoço dele - Me possua agora - Sussurrou no ouvido dele, não precisando pedir novamente sentiu ele a penetrar, invadindo ela totalmente.

Seiya: Kushina ahhh ! - Gemeu ao sentir como ela era apertada, parecia que era a primeira vez dela, mas, isso era impossível e ela tinha tido um filho, enquanto a ruiva sentia uma sensação nova nem como Minato tinha sentido, algo a explorar totalmente.

Kushina: Incrível ..ahhh...isso me reclama para si meu amor - Gritou alto e gemia sentindo a masculinidade tocar os seus pontos sensíveis e o finalmente o seu ponto G, que a fez agarrar as suas costas com força o marcando com as unhas que fez o gemer com a dor.

Seiya: Kushina...meus deus isso é maravilhoso - Falou ao sentir as paredes internas dela se contraindo, chegando ao orgasmo, mas, ainda continua explorando o seu interior para delírio dela. após uns momentos ele chegou ao limite e liberando o seu sêmen quente dentro dela, a mesma fechou os olhos aproveitando os jatos quentes no seu interior. Após terminar de gozar, Seiya colocou ela em pé, apoiando as mãos na parede enquanto a água cobria os seus corpos, ele agarrou as suas mãos e como seu membro na sua entrada.

Kushina: Vem - Sussurrou baixinho, sendo novamente penetrada nessa nova posição, enquanto ele a atacava sem pudor, numa velocidade de movimentos incríveis que a estavam deixando louca de prazer e sentido vários espasmos no corpo e várias orgasmos para a sua felicidade, enquanto ele não não lhe dava qualquer tempo de descanso, a mesma era uma Uzumaki e possuía uma resistência e sexual era uma delas, apesar de ser a primeira que estava agindo assim, amou minato, mas, ele nunca a fez sentir dessa maneira, ele fazia com amor sendo cuidadoso, mas, Seiya estava a reclamando para si e com carinho nos movimentos e isso liberou uma fera dentro dela, que iria demorar para ser saciada.

Seiya: Kushina...você está me apertando tanto Kami ahh - Falou e continuando os movimentos nela. O tempo tinha passado, Seiya e Kushina tinham perdido quanto tempo estavam fazendo amor e número de orgasmos que tinham tido, a uzumaki possuía uma um sorriso no rosto amplo, enquanto sentia Seiya penetrá-la novamente, parecia que não ia ter fim, mas, um choro foi ouvido e após outro, fazendo ele olharem um para o outro.

Seiya: Naruto e Sasuke ? - Perguntou enquanto acelerava os movimentos

Kushina; S... Sim ahh- Gemeu ao sentir outro orgasmo e Seiya despejar a sua semente mais uma vez em seu ventre, depois dessa maratona ela sabia que estava grávida dele. o mesmo a colocou na banheira após a beijar na boca, a ruiva sentia as pernas dormentes pela primeira vez na vida. Seiya foi em direção ao quarto dos meninos, enquanto ela pensava.

'Mikoto deve ter ido e voltado aos céus muitas vezes kami…..como existe um homem assim ?'

Enquanto isso no hospital de Konoha o Hokage foi hospitalizado por uma grande perda de sangue por motivos desconhecidos.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado rsrs


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto e Saint Seiya não em pertencem.

 **Capítulo: 07**

 **Clã Uchiha**

Itachi estava ao lado de Shisui, após o incidente no clã, olhando para o amigo com uma nova forma do Sharingan para a surpresa do mesmo.

Shisui: Os seus olhos ? - Perguntou surpreso.

Itachi: Após o meu pai ….ontem senti eles mudarem...pelo que meu pai falou uma vez trata-se do Mangekyō Sharingan….tem um grande custo obter tais olhos..a morte do meu pai deve ter desbloqueado eles - Falou para o amigo.

Shisui:O que ocorreu ontem com a tia Mikoto...Seiya não poderia ter parado sem dificuldades sem matá-lo?...acho estranho afinal ele é Anbu Pégaso - Respondeu

Itachi: Eu também...ele desmaiou após aplicar um golpe ..parece que outra energia estava em conflito com o seu chakra, mas, ele salvou a minha mãe e o meu pai não era mais ele..o que ele tentou fazer - Falou com um tristeza na voz.

Shisui: Itachi - Sussurrou. Mikoto observava os dois ao longe.

 **Próximo à Konoha**

Uma equipe de três shinobi voltava para a aldeia, uma dela era uma jovem por volta dos dezoito anos, uma bela kunoichi, de cabelos escuros e olhos vermelhos, com um corpo de se invejar.

Kurenai por que está assim ? - Perguntou o companheiro de equipe, notando a amiga aumentar a velocidade.

Kurenai: Ora parem de reclamar e vamos logo - Falou um pouco irritada, ela tinha ficado longe em missão e tinha ficado longe de quem fazia o coração acelerar, apesar dele ser um dos mais cobiçados da aldeia, sem falar de Kushina Uzumaki e Mikoto Uchiha agirem como se fossem as esposas dele, uma delas era casada céus. Enquanto estava refletindo, não notou que estavam na frente do portão da aldeia.

Ainda não acredito no que ocorreu no clã uchiha...muito menos que Pégaso e Seiya são a mesma pessoa, quando essa notícia se espalhar pelas outras aldeias - Falou rindo um dos porteiros em conversa com o amigo shinobi, que após notaram uma terceira pessoa os olhando com interesse, ou melhor, na conversa deles.

o que houve ? - Perguntou um dos Shinobi

Kurenaei: O que querem dizer com pégaso e Seiya serem a mesma pessoa ? Incidente Clã uchiha - Perguntou com urgência na voz.

Vocês devem ter chegado agora...bom ocorreu ontem - Começou a narrar um dos porteiros, que agora tinham mais os dois companheiros de equipe de Kurenai escutando.

 **Apartamento de Kushina**

A ruiva estava com um sorriso no rosto, depois do tinha ocorrido ontem, o motivo de tanta alegria era que o Hokage a chamou e ela teria que estar presente diante de todo o conselho da aldeia.

Kushina: Isso vai ser divertido ...vem cá naruto - Falou pegando o filho no colo - Mamãe vai se casar de novo e adivinha com quem ? - Falou brincando como filho. Enquanto começou a se dirigir a reunião do conselho.

 **Conselho de Konoha**

O conselho que incluía a parte civil da aldeia e dos clãs da aldeia, estavam reunidas por ordens do Hokage, muitos desconfiavam que era o que tinha ocorrido no clã uchiha, mas, outros sabiam o real motivo. O Hokage olhava que Mikito uchiha chegava, trazendo os olhares sobre si, ao lado Seiya usando para surpresa de todos o simbolo do clã uchiha numa camisa branca de gola alta, usando desenho de seis magatama pretas nela, três de cada lado, nas mangas usava o símbolo do redemoinho, outra presença chamou atenção era Kushina uzumaki que entrava ficando ao lado de Seiya, trazendo alguns olhares sobre si.

Hiruzen: Vejo que estão reunidos - Falou chamado a atenção de todos - A reunião de hoje era para a anunciar algo, sem relação ao incidente do clã Uchiha que foi um infeliz acontecimento, deixo claro que não ouve qualquer adultério no casamento e as atitudes de Fugaku foram inesperadas - Falou seriamente e continuou - Hoje anunciou uma nova linhagem sanguínea na aldeia - Ao pronunciar começaram a cochichar entre si o conselho - Silêncio!..peço que escutem primeiro - Ordenou seriamente e continuou - Trata-se de um poder que era visto como uma lenda...os olhos do sábio dos seis caminhos ...o Rinnegan - Após pronunciar os olhos de muitos se arregalaram.

Isso é impossível - Falou Hiashi Hyuga.

Não poder ser - Inoichi

O Hogake suspirou pela interrupção e emanou seu chakra fazendo todos se calarem.

Hiruzen: Não é impossível….Seiya ! - Ao pronunciar ele ativou o Rinnegan para todos, fazendo muitos engolirem em seco sem acreditar no que viam, o sandaime sorriu e continuou.

Hiruzen; Devido a tal dōjutsu….Seiya está autorizado a se casar com mais de uma mulher...praticando a poligamia ...dentre suas primeiras esposas serão Mikoto Uchiha e Kushina Uzumaki - Declarou para um silêncio e depois protestos de vários tipos, mas, dessa vez Seiya emanou uma poderosa energia que fez todos engolirem em seco, fazendo eles se lembrarem quem era ele.

Seiya: Eu sei que muitos tem seus questionamentos e ideias de quem eu deveria me casar, mas, vou lhes deixar bem claro..não me casarei com quem eu não ame, ou que Mikoto e Kushina não aprovem..que fique bem claro para todos - Declarou voltando o seu nível de energia ao normal. As duas citadas sorriam com a atitude dele.

Hiruzen; Como Seiya falou, não haverá casamento por interesse...quando ele se casar, assumirá a liderança de dois clã Uchiha e Uzumaki, já que não existem objeções sobre isso dentro dos clãs - Falou vendo mais uma vez a reação do conselho, muitos lideres de clã estavam descontentes...principalmente Hiashi.

Após a reunião do conselho, o que foi conversado se espalhou como vento pela aldeia…pegaram muitos de surpresa com o que estava para ocorrer e o que mais surpreendeu que era o casamento que ocorreria dentro de um mês, para desagrado do fã clube que Seiya tinha na aldeia, para Kurenai isso foi um banho de água fria sem igual.

Kurenai: Não pode ser - Sussurrou enquanto chorava no seu quarto.

As notícias se espalhavam pelo mundo Shinobi, enquanto as duas noivas em Konoha corriam com os preparativos do casamento que tinha para ser o maior na aldeia. Seiya nesse tempo ficou afastado de Konoha para lidar adequadamente com o seu chakra e cosmo, levando Itachi e Shisui com ele, Kuhina e Mikoto não gostaram muito da ideia, mas, com os preparativos do casamento não implicaram muito com ele.

 **Local desconhecido**

Um homem com uma mascara laranja, sendo visível somente um olho como Sharingan, estava sentado numa pedra, aparecendo do seu lado uma espécie de homem planta.

Os acontecimentos em Konoha e agora o Rinnegan..o que vai fazer Obito ? - perguntou o homem planta.

Obito: Seiya...esse maldito será um problema...ele sendo pégaso...os dois eram conhecidos pelo grande poder...agora ele como usuário do Rinnegan...o nome dele é conhecido pelo mundo shinobi, mesmo em pouco tempo e o que você descobriu sobre ele comprova que ele é perigoso demais...o seu envolvimento com os Uchiha agora...pelo menos o peão na aldeia da chuva está agindo como esperado ...continue vigiando Zetsu - Falou desaparecendo num vórtex.

 **Local de treinamento**

Num local perto do pais do relâmpago, Seiya meditava embaixo de uma cachoeira, enquanto um clone estava em combate contra Itachi e Shisui.

Seiya: Vamos garotos...não confiem tanto nos seus olhos - Falou o clone. Enquanto os dois meninos, olhava um para o outro, lembrando que talvez não tivesse boa ideia ter vindo com Seiya, o treinamento com ele parecia um inferno literalmente, mas, graças a isso eles aprenderam sobre novas técnicas ninjas e a energia chamada cosmo….isso ajudou a Itachi com o Mangekyō Sharingan...ele já tinha treinando com Seiya, mas, isso agora não se comparava, alem do clone estar com os olhos fechados e proibido de usar um braço.

Shisui: Itachi...vamos ! - Chamou a atenção do amigo, avançando novamente contra o clone de Seiya. Enquanto uma pessoa observava eles ao longe, a presença tinha sido notada por eles, mas, como não fez nada de mais ignoraram, mas, estavam atentos.

'O que eu faço?...ele está lá e eu aqui ..que ideia essa hein Kurenai' - Pensou se auto recriminando de ter seguido Seiya depois dele ter saído da aldeia, o mais estranho era ele não a notar ela, mas, no fundo ela sabia que ele tinha notado...só não fez nada.

Você está me vigiando desde que sai de konoha….poderia me dizer oque quer ? - Perguntou uma voz atrás dela, fazendo a mesma virar e encontrar Seiya sorrindo, ou melhor, era um clone o verdadeiro ainda estava meditando.

Seiya: Kurenai oque houve ? - Falou o nome da mulher, que ficou vermelha e ao mesmo tempo feliz por ele lembrar o nome dela.

Kurenai: Eu….bem...nós vimos pouco na aldeia e isso deve parecer um pouco estranho ...quando o vejo...eu...quero dizer - Respirou fundo ganhando coragem - Eu te amo Seiya - kun - Falou fazendo o clone arregalar os olhos e depois olhando a jovem atentamente, o olhar dela e a postura não era uma brincadeira para o azar dele.

Seiya: Eu...estou um pouco surpreso...para não dizer outra coisa...realmente nos vimos pouco e você é jovem..alguém como eu…. sabe da situação na aldeia e que terei mais de uma esposa ? - Perguntou.

Kurenai: Sim….eu fiquei surpresa, mas, se eu tivesse alguma chance..não me importaria com isso - Falou quase num sussurro vermelha. Seiya sorriu de canto e avaliando Kurenai, ela era muito bonita e qualquer homem ficaria feliz em ter o amor dela, mas, ele não tinha afeto amoroso pela jovem.

Seiya: Falta duas semanas para eu voltar para Konoha..que tal se juntar a nós ? - Perguntou sorrindo.

Kurenai: SIM! - Falou quase no mesmo instante, após o clone desapareceu indo as memórias para o verdadeiro que sorriu de leve.

 **Konoha**

O dia do casamento tinha chegado, a decoração na aldeia não deixava nada a desejar, muitas mulheres observavam com certa inveja tal cerimônia que foi preparada em pouco tempo, mas, possuía um luxo incrível. As noivas estavam no clã Uchiha, aonde seria realizada a cerimônia, ambas estavam lindas e claramente nervosas, Itachi e Shisui seguravam Sasuke e Naruto no colo.

'Nunca pensei que eu estaria nessa situação incomum...um novo mundo...requer um novo começo' - Pensou enquanto esperava no altar, ele estava trajando um terno, que lhe caí bem e tinha os olhares das mulheres e uma especial que sorriu de volta.

'Talvez eu tenha chances...o tempo que passamos juntos foi maravilhoso...depois conversar com elas' - Pensou Kurenai lembrando do tempo que ficou junto de Seiya, foi como se um sonho tivesse sido realizado e viu que ele a notou de um modo, mas, com o casamento dele agora...não teve uma chance de tentar realmente conquistá-lo, mas, como ele poderia casar com mais de uma esposa, ela tinha chances.

As noivas estavam vindo em direção ao altar...o próprio Hokage acompanhava as duas ao altar ...elas usavam vestidos cerimoniais japonês.

Hiruzen: Cuide bem delas Seiya - Falou entregando as noivas e começando a cerimônia de casamento.

Kushina: 'Eu nunca pensei que me casaria de novo e ' Enquanto pensava notou Seiya agarrar a mão dela, podendo sentir que ele também estava tenso, o mesmo fez o mesmo com Mikoto.

'Então é ele ?...realmente um sortudo casar com as duas senhoras consideras por muitos como as mais quentes de Konoha' - Pensou um homem com cabelo branco longo, com sorriso pervertido, enquanto observava a cerimônia.

A festa tinha se iniciado após o término da cerimônia, os recém sorriam felizes, Naruto e Sasuke riam no colo de Seiya, Itachi e Shisui também ficavam ao lado, mas, alguns olhares de líderes de clã não eram de muita felicidade. O sandaime estava conversando com o homem de cabelos brancos.

Hiruzen: Foi um surpresa vê-lo no casamento Jiraya - Falou o Hokage.

Jiraya: Eu não perderia isso...esse Seiya é um sortudo miserável em ter essas duas céus...imagino a lua de mel - Falou com um sangramento nasal que o sandaime também estava tendo, mas, que pararam quando sentiram um olhar fulminante neles, que era nada menos que Seiya, que fizeram os dois voltarem ao normal.

Hiruzen: Imagino que deve por outro motivo - Falou o Hokage.

Jiraya: Sim….a profecia mudou e um homem será a chave para isso que esse homem é Seiya...alguém em tão pouco tempo ter uma grande reputação e com os olhos do sábio...para mim é surpresa - Falou seriamente.

Hiruzen: Concordo….gostaria que Tsunade tivesse vindo...mudando de assunto alguma notícia dele ? - Perguntou seriamente.

Jiraya: Está agindo pelas sombras ...falando em sombras ...como vai a situação em Konoha ?...o olhar de alguns líderes não muito contentes - Falou notando, principalmente o clã Hyūga.

Hiruzen: Danzõ está agindo com sempre...os conselheiros com as mesmas atitudes...enquanto aos Hyūga que parecem os mais descontentes vou ter que pedir Seiya um favor - Falou seriamente.

Finalmente a noite tinha chegado, noite que tinha uma lua cheia linda brilhando no céus da aldeia. Seiya ainda estava com parte do terno enquanto observava o brilho da lua.

Seiya! - Chamou a atenção do mesmo, notando que era Kushina e Mikoto, ambas estavam sensuais, Kushina usava uma lingerie vermelha e Mikoto com uma preta… o olhando volúpia... seria a segunda vez que iram ter relações e a primeira vez como casados.

Seiya: Estão magníficas - Falou deslumbrado com as duas, ele tinha lhes dado o seu Ikhor antes de se casarem, elas teriam segredo da longevidade e outros benefícios, o mesmo começou a se despido por elas que o levaram até a cama, elas o beijavam no pescoço, enquanto ele as acariciava.

Kushina: Preparado para a sua noite de núpcias ? - Falou acariciando o membro dele por cima da roupa.

Mikoto: Acho que ele está sim - Falou liberando o masculinidade dele e beijando ela, sendo seguida por Kushina que começaram a lambê-lo e chupá-lo, acariciando as suas bolas, o fazendo gemer e fechar os olhos apreciando as sensações de suas bocas que eram deliciosas, agindo numa sincronia quase perfeita.

Seiya: Ahhh isso...aonde vocês ...Ahhh - Sentiu Kushina mordê-lo de leve.

Kushina: Menino malvado - Falou provocando Seiya, percebendo os olhares que eram aproveite e perguntas depois, aumentando o ritmo e usando os seios estavam deixando o marido louco, enquanto sentiam úmidas com uma excitação, sentindo o membro dele perto do clímax ambas se preparam para receber o primeiro orgasmo dele, saindo uma quantidade de sua semente que foi engolida por ambas, caindo nos seios dela, ambas lamberem os lábios de uma forma sensual.

Kushina: O gosto é realmente divino Mikoto - Falou rindo e olhando a masculinidade dele totalmente ereta. A Uchiha riu.

Mikoto: Você não provou a melhor parte - Falando piscando, sabendo que a experiência de ter o membro dele na sua bunda, foi algo divino e Kushina iria provar essa sensação e como iria relembrar. Ambas retiram as lingerie lentamente, ficando totalmente nuas, se deitando na cama com ele, Seiya estava deixando elas guiarem, Kushina se sentou de seu rosto, dando a ele o sabor da feminilidade que ele começou a cuidar fazendo ela gemer e Mikoto ficou segurando o membro dele na entrada de sua feminilidade o introduzindo lentamente.

Mikoto: Isso Ahhh…- Gemeu ao sentir ele explorando ela e uma dor, como se fosse a sua primeira vez tendo algo assim entrando dentro dela, após ter por completo começou a cavalgar, enquanto olhava ele trabalhar na intimidade de Kushina fazendo elar acaricia os próprios seios.

Seiya estava adorando o sabor de Kushina e Mikoto estava tão apertada que o deixando louco, parece que o Ikhor fez efeito nelas. A Uchiha sentia o marido meche os quadris, mesmo dando atenção a Uzumaki fazendo ela delirar com a sensação e vendo o jeito de Kushina na sua frente a excitava demais.

Kushina: Mikoto? - Falou inocente...segurando o rosto da amiga e para a surpresa a beijando suavemente.

Mikoto: Kushina ...Ahhh - Sentiu o membro de Seiya para a sua surpresa crescer dentro dela - Kami é bom demais - Sentia o marido a explorar de modo selvagem, enquanto sentia Kushina gemer alto, não demorou para ambas chegarem ao orgasmo, Seiya enquanto se deleitava com o sabor de Kushina, sentiu o membro ceder e liberar a sua semente em Mikoto, a mesma se levantou sentido como se algo faltasse nela ficando deitada, enquanto ele se levantou colocando a outra esposa de quatro na cama. Mikoto Sussurrou algo no ouvido de Seiya que olhou para a bunda da ruiva sorrindo, o mesmo a segurou, Kushina estava esperando a penetração, mas, ela rangeu os dentes ao sentir ele colocando em outro local, que ela não tinha tido qualquer experiência.

Kushina: Seiya!...Ahh...isso dói - Falou reclamando, sentindo ele entrar aos poucos, o marido por outro lado sentia uma maravilhosa sensação, envolvendo um pouco de cosmo energia para confortar a esposa.

Seiya Culpe a Mikoto por ter contado que você a beijou Ahhh - Gemeu por sentir a outra esposa o estava acariciando. Por outro um sorriso apareceu em Kushina enquanto apreciava a nova experiência.

Kushina: Ciúmes amor ? Ahhh ...mais rápido Ahhh - Pediu ao sentir não mais a dor e o prazer aumentar.

Seiya: Um pouco meu amor Ahhh - Falou movendo em Kushina de uma maneira que fez Mikoto sorrir e lamber os lábios de leve, enquanto estava com Sharingan ativo, enquanto Seiya começou a brincar com a intimidade da Uzumaki, passaram-se alguns momentos e Kushina chegou ao clímax e Seiya gozar dentro da sua bunda. Mikoto foi para a frente e segurou o rosto de Kushina a beijando, estando sentada enquanto a ruiva continuava do mesmo modo.

Mikoto: Estamos empatadas...foi bom não foi ? - Perguntou rindo vendo a expressão da amiga.

Kushina: Mikoto ahhh - Gemeu ao sentir a sua feminilidade ser preenchida e ser penetrada com a mesma velocidade anterior, enquanto resolveu devolver o beijo, enquanto apreciava a visão o deixando perder o controle, ele tinha que se controlar...querendo ou não ele era um deus e suas habilidades poderiam machucar elas, mas, elas estavam com o seu Ikhor, então resolveu fazer Kushina sentir prazeres diferentes que ela tinha sentido com ele, enquanto Mikoto no fundo estava com ciúme, seus olhos mesclando uma luxúria e um certo medo, parecia que o marido se soltando, por que as expressões de cansaço da amiga, lembrando que ele confessou que eles fizeram uma maratona de amor na casa dela.

'Isso é ahh totalmente diferente...ele quer me deixar louca com tanto prazer' - Pensou a ruiva enquanto o corpo estava em espasmos, como se uma grande explosão estivesse sendo liberada dela...aumentada inúmeras vezes, não estava mais sentindo as pernas se ele não a estivesse segurando, enquanto ele continuou atingindo os seus pontos sensíveis e o ponto G, mesmo tantos orgasmos dela.

Seiya: Kushina Ahhh - Finalmente liberou a sua semente dentro dela, vários jatos inundando o ventre da esposa, inclusive escorregando devido a quantidade liberada, sentia Kushina totalmente mole, a mesma estava quase inconsciente. A outra esposa olhava a cena e ainda o membro do marido ereto, lubrificado pelo orgasmos. Seiya a agarrou e a deitou na cama sorrindo, mas, notando o estado dela de receio, que o fez se recriminar por ter agido assim com Kushina, deixou se levar pelo prazer e a completa luxúria, quando eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez ele não estava em condições completas, mas, agora...o mesmo fez o movimento de se levantar, mas, Mikoto o deteve segurando o seu braço.

Mikoto; O que foi ? - Perguntou, mas, já sabendo a resposta.

Seiya: Melhor pararmos...eu não me controlei com Kushina e você está assim - Falou

envergonhando de si mesmo.

Mikoto: Seiya..eu estou bem, mas, você está um pouco diferente - Parou de falar ao notar um fato - Quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez você não estava totalmente recuperado certo ? - Perguntou e ele acenando confirmando - Meu amor...não se preocupe, sinto uma energia nova dentro de mim..parece que o seu sangue nos mudou de algum modo e o que mais quero agora é fazer amord com você - Falou seriamente e começou a rir de canto - Ou não aguenta mais rsrs ? - Perguntou provocando, mas, logo sendo penetrada que a fez gemer e com a cosmo energia dele ao redor.

Seiya: Mikoto meu amor...ahhh - Falou se movimentando dentro dela, mas, ela percebeu que ele estava se controlando e isso ela não gostou, o recriminando por isso, fazendo ele voltar os movimentos normais e a fazer sentir o mesmo prazer de Kushina, sendo totalmente dele, sem restrições todo o seu corpo estava clamando por ele, tendo o seu corpo um prazer que a estava ido aos céus e voltando em milésimos de segundo e entendendo por que Kushina ficou quase inconsciente, era divino e a sensação de chegar ao clímax que parecia não ter fim, sentido ele finalmente se contraiu e liberou o seu esperma dentro dela como fez com Kushina a inundando totalmente. Seiya estava tendo um orgasmo, semelhante ao que teve com Kushina e sentiu o seu membro ficar mole, com Mikoto quase desmaiada em seu braços, ele a deitou na cama do seu lado esquerdo, enquanto Kushina tinha recuperado mais os sentidos e olhava sorrindo.

Kushina: Eu e Mikoto estamos no paraíso ? Perguntou sorrindo, ele a beijou nos lábios, acariciando o seu rosto.

Seiya: Nós três estamos...eu as amo muito e como se esse sentimento tivesse sido libertado ..acho que apaixonei por vocês sem perceber...não queria trair o que tínhamos começado - Falou tendo Kushina no seu peito sorrindo, começando ambos se renderem ao sono junto com Mikoto.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	8. Chapter 8

Saint Seiya e Naruto não me pertencem. Conteúdo adulto no capítulo somente oque ocorreria na lua de mel, se alguém tiver alguma critica pode mandar mensagem ou no comentário, estou escrevendo por diversão e resolvi mesclar as coisas.

 **Capítulo 08**

 **Konoha**

Em uma das áreas de treinamento de Konoha estavam Itachi e Shisui com uma energia em volta de si com Seiya na sua frente sorrindo emitindo o mesmo tipo de energia com um sorriso.

Seiya: Finalmente conseguiram despertar o cosmo - Falou com um sorriso e ele os estava preparando para isso e seria útil para Itachi devido aos seus novos olhos que ele graças as informações do Rikudō Sennin sabia dos riscos e talvez Shisui pode-se possuir os mesmos olhos no futuro.

Itachi: Esse poder é incrível Tou-san - Falou sorrindo e os seus olhos estavam com uma sensação diferente após despertar essa energia.

Shisui: Um poder totalmente novo - Disse sorrindo olhando para o amigo.

Seiya: Agora preciso que ocultem esse poder ...Somente usem em casos de emergências - Falou seriamente vendo os jovens não entenderem, mas, acenarem positivo - Agora hora de algum treinamento ? - Falou sorrindo e os dois jovens engoliram em seco.

Me desculpem cheguei atrasado Hahaha - Falou um jovem de cabelos prateados com um uniforme Anbu.

Seiya: Não se preocupe Kakashi-san… Eu já tenho algo preparado para você - Falou com o Rinnegan ativo olhando malignamente para o recém chegado que engoliu em seco e estava anotando mentalmente para nunca mais chegar atrasado quando fosse se encontrar com Seiya ou algum assunto relacionado.

Itachi: Parece que fomos salvos - Sussurrou.

Shisui: Eu espero que sim - Sussurrou de volta porque treinar com o homem na frente deles parecia uma visão do inferno o modo que ele lhes treinava, mas, graças a isso conseguiram despertar a cosmo-energia e aumentaram muito as habilidades.

Não me esqueci de vocês dois - Falou com uma risada maligna fazendo os três presentes sentirem um frio da espinha.

Seiya: 'A Marin me adoraria me ver agora, eu realmente aprendi muito com ela' - Pensou sorrindo, mas, depois sentiu um frio na espinha lembrando do treinamento dela no santuário e oque o mais assustava era quando ela cozinhava.

 **Clã Hyūga**

O atual líder do clã estava na cama principal pensando na proposta do Hokage quando de repente um flash de luz apareceu do seu lado.

Pensei que estivesse no país da lua - Falou Hiashi

Seiya: Na verdade estou aproveitando a lua de mel Hahaha - Terminou sorrindo e o líder do clã entendeu que era um clone que estava falando com ele.

Hiashi:Oque um clone deseja falar comigo ? - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Hum..O Hokage me falou da proposta que lhe fez - Falou se sentando ao lado do homem - Não tenho nada contra isso - Terminou vendo a expressão do líder Hyūga.

Hiashi: Uma proposta interessante, mas, o interesse do clã era que casa-se com alguém escolhida para você - Falou seriamente e vendo a expressão de desgosto no rosto do homem ao lado dele.

Seiya: Eu não vou aceitar um casamento por interesse...A única coisa que posso fazer é treinar aquela que irá lhe suceder na liderança e talvez possa haver algum relacionamento entre nossos filhos se forem os desejos deles.

Hiashi: Hum..Está bem….Posso lhe pedir um favor ? - Questionou.

Seiya: Sim...Oque seria ? - Falou curioso.

Hiashi: Eu quero ver a energia que emite do seu corpo com o meu dõjutsu - Falou surpreendendo, mas, recebeu o aceno positivo e ativou vendo o poder em volta de Seiya, não que ele já não tenha visto de relance essa energia, mas, queria ver até que ponto iriam os níveis de energia dele - Estou realmente surpreso com tanto poder emitindo de você sem esforço - Falou desativando o Byakugan e continuando conversando com o jõnin.

 **País da lua**

Um ilha ilha que possuía o formato de uma lua crescente um local muito bonito, tendo uma praia belíssima, foi o local escolhido para a lua de mel de Seiya, Kushina e Mikoto, as duas usavam biquínis que chamava a atenção por aonde passavam da população masculina, mas, que ficaram com ciúme ao ver elas ao lado de Seiya, que chamava atenção das mulheres, mas, logo não olhavam por sentiam as intenções assassinas das duas mulheres ao lado dele.

Isso está sendo um paraíso - Falou Seiya enquanto estava sentado na areia, vendo as esposas mergulhando, relembrando todas as perícias que tinham feito…..estavam a duas semanas nesse local, Naruto e Sasuke tinham ficado aos cuidados do Hokage, mas, amanhã chegariam e aproveitariam esse local com eles...Itachi e Shisui também viriam.

Amanhã eles chegam - Falou Mikoto enquanto olhava para Kushina.

Kushina: Sim...eu estou com saudades, mas, não seria justo não ocorrer um tempo só nosso...que tal voltarmos para a casa ?...Afinal só temos hoje para podermos ...bem você sabe - Falou com um sorriso malicioso imaginando o que fariam essa noite. Após voltarem para a casa que estavam usando na lua de mel, Seiya notou o sorriso das duas esposas que o sentaram no sofá e começaram a beijá-lo e liberando a sua masculinidade, começando a entreter o marido que tinha descoberto que elas leram um livro peculiar e por isso sabiam de certas coisas que tinham deixado ele curioso.

Kushina: Você hoje não dorme tão cedo Seiya - Falou mordendo o membro dele fazendo o gemer, enquanto chupava as suas bolas.

Mikoto: Kushina tem razão - Falou, colocando o membro entre os seios dela e da ruiva. Seiya apreciava essas sensações e ele as olhava com volúpia, o seu Ikhor tinha tido o efeito esperado, além da resistência que adquiram ao fazerem amor. Ambas sentiram o membro dele perto do clímax e se preparam para receber a sua semente que veios em jatos quentes, se a sociedade normal os vissem seriam considerados pervertidos, mas, isso não importava, elas seriam as amantes em tudo que ele desejar.

Kushina: Mikoto acho que você quer aquilo não ? - Perguntou se levantando e vendo a Uchiha se apoiar no outro sofá, retirando o biquíni mostrando a sua intimidade que estava molhada. Seiya se levantou ficando com o membro na sua bunda, antes rosando na intimidade dela, fazendo ela gemer com o ato, enquanto Kushina sentia um clone do marido a chupar, retribuindo as sensações que ela tinha lhe dado com Seiya.

Mikoto: Seiya..eu Ahhh - Gemeu ao sentir ele penetrar a sua bunda, algo que ela não tinha oferecido desde a primeira vez que fizeram isso e ele não tinha pedido, mas, vendo ele fazendo com Kushina….era algo delicioso essa sensação, o membro dele a invadindo desse modo, sentindo ele brincar com o clitóris com a mão.

Seiya: Mikoto….Ahh...Kami - A sensação do membro dele sendo apertado dessa maneira e ela gemendo...balançando os quadris, isso o deixava louco….aumentando as estocadas numa velocidade anormal, deixando a mulher perdendo qualquer senso, enquanto começou a segurar os seios dela, sentindo liberar a sua semente nela e ela chegar novamente ao orgasmo, o mesmo olhou para lado vendo a sua outra esposa, com o membro do seu clone entre os seus seios, enquanto notou Mikoto deitava no sofá a sua frente, olhando para a sua masculinidade lambendo os lábios, ele sorriu e penetrou a mesma na sua intimidade, enquanto chupava os seus seios, sentido que ela estava se moldando para o acolher dentro dela, o fazendo delirar com isso.

Mikoto: Isso...mais...mais rápido - Pediu, fazendo ele morder a sua orelha.

Seiya: Como queira meu amor - Falou em ouvido, aumentando a velocidade das penetrações, fazendo ela chegar ao ápice e ele após uns momentos derramando a sua semente no ventre dela, apesar que ela e Kushina já estarem grávidas, fato da primeira noite de amor deles, ele sentia uma energia dentro delas crescendo. Ele saiu da esposa ainda quase totalmente ereto, vendo a Uzumaki numa posição que lhe mostrava tudo, fazendo ele sorrir, indo na direção dela e o clone vindo em direção a Mikoto.

Kushina: Ahh isso - Falou ao sentir ser penetrada finalmente pelo marido, as preliminares com o clone dele sem chegar a consumo do ato, deixava ela num estado...um fogo se apoderava dela, o mesmo ocorria com Mikoto, por que decidiram que queriam ele primeiro e depois com os clones poderiam consumar, decisão das duas que ele não ligou muito.

Seiya: Kushina…- Falou o nome da esposa sentido o estado dentro dela, aumentando os movimentos para saciar a esposa que gritava alto gemendo, ele sorria de canto por que se não fosse o selo na casa, toda ilha ouviriam os gritos dela, atingindo os pontos sensíveis dela que ele tinha explorado no tempo que faziam amor. Enquanto ao lado Mikoto fazia amor com o clone das sombras, ambas as esposas chegaram ao orgasmo quase ao mesmo tempo...logo recebendo os jatos quentes dentro delas, tanto o clone quanto ele não estavam mais totalmente eretos depois de chegarem ao limite várias vezes, ele fez o clone desaparecer sentindo todas as lembranças e sensações que causaram gemer e sentir o membro totalmente ereto, fazendo novos clones aparecer fazendo as mulheres que riram imaginando o que ele fazer e o que ocorria no último dias dos três sozinhos.

Na parte da manhã os três Seiya, Kushina e Mikoto estavam deitados na cama dormindo, somente um lençol cobria os três, Seiya foi o primeiro a acordar e arrumando a casa que estava um pouco desarrumada depois da atividade de ontem a noite, por volta das 10 da manhã, o restante da sua família chegou, tendo uma guarda escolhida pelo próprio Hokage, sendo as duas semanas restantes antes de voltar para Konoha e o trabalho que ele teria com líder de clã.

Seiya: Tenho aproveitar esse tempo de paz - Falou segurando Naruto e Sasuke que estavam no seu colo, olhando para o mar com sorrisos nos rostos, Kushina e Mikoto estavam trazendo lanches para eles e Itachi e Shisui estavam aproveitando para mergulhar.

 **3 Anos depois**

 **Konoha**

Duas kunoichi andavam pelas ruas de Konoha, chamando atenção por aonde passavam,eram Kushina Uzumaki e Mikoto Uchiha, ambas usando o colete jõnin, Kushina usava um blusa branca e uma saia preta, Mikoto usava uma blusa azul e saia branca, a maioria dos olhares era dos homens, que olhavam discretamente e maldizendo a sorte um homem ter essas duas mulheres como esposas.

Isso foi fácil ! - Falou Kushina sorrindo.

Sim e podemos voltar para a aldeia após terminar quase no mesmo instante - Falou sorrindo Mikoto, refletindo que ela e Kushina após o nascimento de suas Filhas com Seiya a mais de 2 anos, ele começou a treinar elas e com o sangue dele que receberam suas habilidades estavam em nível avançado, com um treinamento de quase 1 ano conseguiram alcançar um nível que as surpreendeu, mas, não eram totalmente focadas, por que tinham que cuidar dos filhos...agora faziam algumas missões não muito longe de Konoha, Seiya tinha funções de líder de clã e Itachi e Shisui era quem realmente ele treinava nesse período, elas se surpreenderam como ele conseguiu uma unanimidade no clã Uchiha nesses três anos, tendo outros clã de Konoha insistindo com o Hokage para poderem ter escolhidas por eles para serem esposas dele, mesmo que ele tinha dito que não aceitaria esse tipo de casamento, mas, era um jogo político em Konoha, enquanto refletia já estava na frente do clã.

Mamãe ! - Gritaram dois meninos que foram correndo até elas, sendo Naruto e Sasuke que tinham crescido, já estavam sendo treinados de leve por Seiya e eles o chamavam de pai, mesmo que elas tinham lhe revelado que ele não era o biológico.

Sasuke - Falou carinhosamente abraçando o filho. Enquanto Kushina apertava Naruto igual brincando com os bigodes que ele tinha no rosto.

Mamãe para com isso - Falou rindo Naruto, que agora era visto com outros olhos na aldeia.

Sasuke: Sora e Sasha estão dormindo - Falou citando as irmãs, Sora era filha de Kushina e Sasha de Mikoto, pareciam cópias das mães, mas, com os olhos avermelhados do pai.

Kushina: Aonde está o papai ? - Perguntou para Naruto.

Naruto: Ele estava cuidando de assuntos do clã e saiu com a Kurenai-san - Falou vendo Kushina e Mikoto sorrirem e certo ciúme, Kurenai tinha se tornado amiga de ambas, mas, ela confessou os sentimentos por Seiya, com o convívio nesses tempo, elas por dentro tinham aceitado ela ser esposa do marido, mas, ele somente mostrava afeição por Kurenai ou se o mesmo sentia algo a mais e não queria demonstrar. As duas foram com os filhos para casa e ver as filhas.

 **Área de treinamento**

Em um dos campos de treinamento de Konoha, Seiya estava usando uma calça azul escuro e uma blusa preta blusa preta com o símbolo usava e nas mangas o Uzumaki, além da megatama se referindo os sábio dos seis caminhos, Kurenai estava visivelmente cansada, com parte das roupas rasgadas revelando parte do corpo da mulher. Seiya: Acha melhor pararmos - Falou Seiya indo na direção de uma árvore tendo algumas coisas.

Kurenai: Está bem...estou no meu limite - Falou sentando no chão exausta, nos últimos seis meses ela tinha pedido para Seiya lhe ajudar com o treinamento, mas, no fundo ela queria se aproximar mais dele, já que ele Kushina e Mikoto tinham aceitado ela tentar algo com ele, mas, ele não demonstrava muita coisa, nem mesmo no estado que ela estava, com parte das roupas rasgadas pelo combate que tiveram.

Aqui! - Falou Seiya para a sua surpresa cobrindo ela com um manto branco - Você iria chamar atenção demais no estado das suas roupas - Terminou de falar e notou a mulher envergonhada.

Kurenai: O..Obrigado - Falou corando mais ainda, se levantando colocando o sobretudo, que era o que ele estava usando antes de começar o treinamento, inconscientemente estava aproveitando o cheiro dele.

Seiya: Kurenai? - Perguntou vendo o estado dela, a mulher arregalou os olhos voltando a normalidade.

Kurenai: Sim..me desculpe ...eu estava pensando em algo - Falou começando a acompanhar ele que estava deixando o campo de treinamento. Nas ruas de Konoha como estavam indo normal, as pessoas os olhavam e ela usando o manto dele, alguns cachiços começaram de ambos, apesar que com ela próxima de Kushina e Mikoto já era motivo para algumas pessoas falarem.

Seiya: Realmente algumas pessoas gostam de cuidar da vida alheia - Falou para mais para si mesmo. Kurenai que estava ao lado dele ouviu.

Kurenai: Eu poderia ter voltado de maneira rápida sem ser andar pelas ruas e assim não estaria ocorrendo isso - Falou como se culpando.

Seiya: Não se preocupe por isso, eles já falavam de nós mesmo antes disso Hahaha - Riu, enquanto ele sabia que era o centro das atenções na aldeia no caso dos comentários dos que gostavam de cuidar da vida alheia, só que a situação com Kurenai nos últimos meses ele estava num caminho perigoso e Kushina e Mikoto parece que não estavam se importando com o convívio delas com eles, elas com certeza notaram os sentimentos dela por ele, mas, não fizeram nada contra isso, coisa que no fundo ele queria que elas tivessem feito, por que do jeito que andava as coisas, logo ele teria outra esposa e ele tinha que se preocupar com a politica na aldeia que tentava lhe casar com mais mulheres, mas, que ele lidava até agora sem muitos problemas.

 **Clã Uchiha e Uzumaki**

Kushina e Mikoto estavam com ambas as filhas no colo, brincando com elas enquanto Naruto e Sasuke praticavam em frente a ambas. para a idade deles demonstravam grande potencial, mesmo que Naruto com a Kyuubi tinha desvantagem refletia Kushina ao ver o filho.

Esses dois só sabem fazer isso o dia todo - Falou uma voz, tendo outra ao lado rindo de leve, as duas pessoas se revelaram Itachi e Shisui em uniforme Anbu sem as máscaras.

Aham igual a outros dois que eu conheço - Falou uma nova voz atrás de ambos.

Papai! - Gritaram os meninos que treinavam ao ouvirem a voz, Kushina e Mikoto sorriam e vendo as filhas no colo olharem na direção da voz, Itachi e Shisui sorriam também. Seiya estava com Naruto e Sasuke um em cada braço.

Kushina: Aonde está Kurenai - san ? Perguntou.

Seiya: Eu a deixei em casa - Falou normalmente.

Mikoto: Espero que o treinamento tenha lhe agradado - Falou rindo a Uchiha, vendo Seiya a olhar com certa confusão por ela insinuar algo.

Kushina: Depois podemos conversar mais - Falou chamado atenção - Agora todos tomando banho - Falou apontando para os homens. Eles começaram a entrar na casa e Mikoto se aproximou da ruiva.

Mikoto: Quem tal darmos um empurrãozinho para Kurenai ? - Perguntou rindo maliciosa.

Kushina: Eu estou com a mesma ideia, mas, somente com ela ele vai se casar de novo…por que três esposas não vejo mal nisso - Falou rindo no final.

Mikoto: Concordo e bem você sabe que a diversão vai aumentar - Falou se lembrando do que ambas já fizeram com ele e se não fosse por um jutsu elas já estariam grávidas dele pela quarta vez.

Kushina: Mikoto...Falou rindo maliciosa adentrando na casa.

 **Escritório Hokage**

O sandaime estava sentando em sua cadeira, com um sorriso.

Hiruzen: 'Ele está se saindo muito bem...Logo talvez ele possa assumir o cargo, preciso conversar com ele sobre isso' - Pensou enquanto refletia que os Uchiha não aparentavam descontentamento e os conselheiros e Danzõ estavam sem pressionar, mas, nem tudo foi flores, o assunto envolvendo a tentativa de sequestro de Hinata Hyūga pela aldeia da nuvem, apesar de ter ocorrido uma saída para não ocorrer uma guerra, Seiya não concordou tal ideia, somente para manter a paz, mas, foi um assunto que ele não poderia intervir já que o próprios Hyūgas que decidiram e a guerra em Kiri era outra questão que ocorria no mundo Shinobi, fora Pégaso e Seiya, apesar que alguns souberem que eles são a mesma pessoa dentro da aldeia, sendo um segredo Rank S na aldeia da folha, as informações ainda não vazaram para fora da aldeia da folha.

 **Clã Uchiha e Uzumaki**

Na casa principal que pertencente ao líder do clã, em um dos quartos que possuía uma barreira nele, ocorria uma noite de amor que parecia não ter fim.

Kushina: Isso..Ahhh mais - Gritou a ruiva o clone do marido a estocar liberando uma quantidade de eletricidade dentro dela, enquanto Mikoto estava com Seiya, com o membro dele entre os seus seios.

Mikoto: Está gostando !? - Perguntou sorrindo inocente.

Seiya: Sim...Ahh - Gemeu, elas o surpreendiam toda noite, de dia eram as esposas perfeitas e de noite as amantes. Eles mantinham uma atividade de ser invejada, as vezes quando treinavam e no final faziam amor ou elas retornando de missões, algumas vezes se controlavam por causa das filhas menores quando estavam com dificuldade de dormir a noite, que era raro ocorrer.

Mikoto: Acho que é hora - Falou vendo o clone desaparecer após terminar com Kushina que estava sorrindo ao ver a outra esposa do marido vier em sua outra esposa, beijando ela ficando uma em cima da outra. Enquanto Seiya estava apreciando com o membro na entrada da intimidade de ambas.

Seiya: Ahhh - Gemeu ao penetrar Kushina e começou a usar os dedos em Mikoto brincando com o seu clitóris, ambas começaram a se beijar o deixando excitado com a visão, que ele não se importava desse contato entre elas, mas, isso o deixava louco, ele era um um sortudo sem igual, aumentando as penetrações sem pudor e agora em Mikoto, faziam ambas gemer alto e chegando perto de mais uma vez ao clímax, coisa que eles perderam as contas de quantas vezes chegam por noite.

Seiya: Ahhh vocês hoje estão diferentes - Falou enquanto continuava e entre os gemidos delas ouviu um risinho, sentindo elas chegaram ao orgasmo e ele logo após, fazendo ambos deitarem na cama finalmente satisfeitos, tendo uma esposa em cada lado.

Mikoto: Como assim estávamos diferentes ? - Perguntou ainda com a respiração acelerada, após a maratona de amor que fizeram.

Seiya: Er...eu não sei explicar ...uma excitação diferente dentro de vocês - Falou um pouco vermelho, apesar de tudo ele fez não era um total pervertido, ao contrário de quem escrevia os livros que as esposas confessaram que leram um pouco, mas, agora depois de tudo eles poderiam fazer livros bem interessantes.

Kushina: Trata-se de Kurenai - Falou vendo ele tornar a expressão séria - Você não sente nada por ela Seiya ? - Perguntou, vendo ele demorar para responder.

Seiya: Ela é uma boa pessoa, sinto alguma atração por ela sim, ela é bonita e uma das mulheres mais desejadas de Konoha junto com vocês duas - Falou ouvindo elas rirem de leve, que apesar de casadas eram consideradas e com o Ikhor dele, elas permaneceriam assim ao lado do marido para a eternidade.

Mikoto: Ela é uma mulher que concordaríamos que você tivesse como esposa - Confessou algo que ele suspeitava.

Kushina: Pela sua expressão já suspeitava não ? - Riu de leve - Ele realmente o ama e não com esse sentimento por interesse como outras mulherzinhas que lhe olham como um pedaço de carne - Falou rangendo os dentes de raiva.

Seiya: Eu não quero ter muitas esposas e vocês sabem com o passar do tempo teremos que nos afastar e viver em local só nosso, por que não quero ser adorado como um deus - Falou lembrando da conversa que tiveram com elas antes de casar, quando tivessem passado o tempo suficiente para cumprir a profecia que o sábio dos seis caminhos lhe falou, além de ajudar os seus filhos Indra e Asura nessa era, já que Naruto e Sasuke que deveriam guiar o mundo shinobi junto com Itachi e Shisui, ele estava preparando eles para esse feito.

Mikoto: Kurenai não vai se importar em ser sua esposa pela eternidade...ele já sabe da peculiaridade - Terminou, fazendo Seiya arregalar brevemente os olhos.

Seiya: Vocês….posso ter então quantas esposas eu quiser ? - Perguntou rindo e sendo fuzilado pelas duas.

NÃO! - Gritaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo ele rir alto.

Seiya: Brincadeira…somente vocês duas eu estou muito bem satisfeito pela eternidade - Falou fazendo elas ficarem com uma tonalidade vermelha - Se desejam que me aproxime com intenções de tornar Kurenai a minha esposa está bem - Falou e sabendo que não seria difícil ele se apaixonar por Kurenai, fato que ele talvez já estivesse pelo convívio de ambos, igual ocorreu com as suas esposas..

Continua

A história num todo pode ter mudanças para não ficar muito desgastante e a própria presença de Seiya mudou muitas coisas no mundo Shinobi e incrementar as coisas.


	9. Chapter 9

Saint Seiya e Naruto não me pertencem.

Capítulo 09:

 **Área de treinamento Konoha**

Uma Kekkai podia ser notada em uma das áreas de treinamentos, tendo cinco vultos dentro e dois meninos assistindo, mesmo sem conseguir acompanhar, mas, com os olhos arregalados vendo isso, já que era a primeira vez que viam o treinamento de todos juntos, ou melhor era um combate quatro contra um. Ambos utilizavam roupas com o simbolo Uchiha e Uzumaki e a bandana de Konoha, era uma batalha de taijutsu puro.

Acho que podemos mudar para a liação número dois...Ninjutsu - Falou Kushina fazendo sinais de mão numa incrível velocidade - **Fuuton Ninpou - Kamikaze (Arte Ninja da Libertação do Vento - Vento Divino)** \- Ao lançar o ataque Mikto que estava atrás com o Sharingan ativo.

Mikoto: **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (** **Estilo Fogo: Jutsu Bola de Fogo) -** Uma poderosa de bola que combinado coma técnica de vento, fez aumentar de uma maneira incrível, indo em direção a Seiya que estava com o Rinnegan ativo.

Seiya: Muito boa a combinação, mas... **Suiton - Suijinheki (Estilo Água - Barreira de Água) -** O mesmo criou uma poderosa defesa contra o jutsu combinado de fogo e vento, mas, Seiya sabia que os outros dois atacariam, Itachi e Shisui apareceram acima dele.

 **Ninpou - Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Arte Ninja - Tornado do Dragão Relâmpago) -** Falaram ao mesmo tempo, lançando dois dragões de raios em direção a Seiya que estava usando um jutsu de água, aumentando assim o poder ataque o atingindo em cheio, por que defendia o ataque de Kushina e Mikoto.

Papai! - Gritaram Naruto e Sasuke preocupados, mas, viram o mesmo aparecer acertando Itachi e Shisui os arremessando alguns metros.

Seiya: Boa combinação elemental….se aquilo não fosse um clone já que não posso as habilidades do Rinnegan eu estaria com alguns ferimentos - Riu de canto, notando Kushina e Mikoto desaparecerem num flash - **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Técnica do Deus Voador do Trovão) -** Sussurrou ao notar elas desaparecem, técnica que elas com a ajuda dele quiseram dominar para poderem voltar para casa após as missões que faziam em duplas, mesmo que não fosse longe da aldeia, Seiya olhava as várias marcações no chão aonde elas poderiam aparecer, com o seu Ikhor correndo dentro delas, ele não poderia se descuidar. Itachi e Shisui avançaram novamente contra ele.

Itachi: Mesmo sem usar a cosmos energia e o Rinnegan...você é realmente incrível pai…. **Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Estilo Fogo: Devastação por Fogo) -** Expelido pela boca um fluxo enorme de chamas intensas em direção ao oponente, que sorriu vendo tal poder.

Seiya: Bom trabalho Itachi..- Sussurrou, mas, preocupado aonde estava Shisui junto com as suas esposas, o mesmo também desapareceu um flash de luz, além delas ele aprendeu o **Hiraishin no Jutsu,** mas, ao fazer isso ele foi jogado fortemente ao chão por Kushina e Mikoto que parecem que estavam esperando isso.

Kushina: Está descuidado Seiya - Falou sorrindo, mas, sabia que ele não estava lutando sério com todas as forças, vendo um pequeno filete de sangue em seu lábio.

Seiya: Muito bom...Agora que tal avançarmos a lição ? - Perguntou liberando uma grande quantidade cosmo e Chakra, mas, notou um pequeno distúrbio nos olhos.

Seiya: Shisui ele arg ! - Gemeu ao sentir que tinha sido pego em um Genjutsu, apesar dele possuir resistência, os olhos do Uchiha eram perigosos, mesmo não fazendo o efeito total nele.

Kushina: Agora! - Gritou vendo o estado de Seiya, mas, quando avançaram notaram um sorriso nele.

Seiya: **Shinra Tensei (Retribuição Divina) -** O mesmo repeliu os quatro que avançavam que viram a guarda aberta dele.

Itachi: Mãe, Kushina e Shisui atrás de mim - Falou se levantando usando o Mangekyô Sharingan e manifestando em volta dele um ser humanoide amarelo em volta dele.

Seiya: **Susanoo** \- Falou ao ver o poder de Itachi, mas, notou o mesmo efeito em Mikoto só de cor vermelha, ambos despertaram com a morte de Fugaku, o abalo emocional despertou esses olhos, para Mikoto não tinha risco usar por causa do seu Ikhor e Itachi a cosmo-energia estava lhe ajudando a lidar com esses olhos especiais.

Mikoto: Se preparem - Falou vendo aparecer duas asas brancas nas costas de Seiya, mãe e filho com o **Susanoo** , enquanto Kushina e Shisui estavam com uma grande quantidade de Chakra sendo concentrado.

Shisui: Temos que conseguir que ele se distrair por um instante… Não consegui aprisionar ele em um genjutsu por pouco, mesmo que consiga por uns segundos é a nossa chance - Falou com os dois olhos fechados abrindo com o Sharingan brilhando em vermelho.

Seiya: Se preparem ! - Falou avançando voando numa velocidade impressionante, Itachi e Mikoto usando o **Susanoo,** o mesmo usou Shinra Tensei, causando um grande abalo do choque de poderes, mas, para a sua surpresa somente conseguiu empurrar eles alguns metros, tendo chamas negras lhe cercando, usando novamente as habilidades do Rinnegan, mas, arregalou os olhos ao sentir algo no ombro.

Kushina: Surpresa! - Falou Kushina sorrindo, ao lado dele, aparecendo vários selos no corpo dele.

Seiya: 'Quando ela me jogou conseguiu me marcar sem eu perceber...Incrível e esses selos agora...Preciso me livrar se não ' Pensou, mas, ao mesmo tempo Shisui estava na sua frente e colocou em um genjutsu, lhe paralisando o corpo e junto com os selos de Kushina

Kushina: Agora! - Gritou exausta, Itachi e Mikoto avançaram com os Sussanoo ativos o atingindo em cheio, causando uma grande explosão que podia ser sentida por toda Konoha.

Papai ? - Perguntou Naruto, mas, o clone de Seiya que segurava ele e Sasuke, estava sorrindo.

Ele está bem - Respondeu e vendo a destruição causada, que se não fosse pela barreira a aldeia sofreria muitos impactos e ao mesmo tempo possuía um genjutsu para impedir quem tentasse bisbilhotar eles. Voltando ao combate, Mikoto, Shisui, Kuhisna e Itachi estavam visivelmente exaustos,

Será que conseguimos ? - Perguntou Shisui.

Acredito que sim, por que usei todo o chakra que eu tinha selando ele - Respondeu Kushina. A fumaça começou a baixar e era possível ver uma silhueta de um homem e depois o som de aplausos.

Seiya: Vocês me pegaram hahahaha - Respondeu sorrindo, mas, ao mesmo tempo maravilhado com o trabalho de equipe dos quatro, apesar que ele não usou toda a sua capacidade em combate, eles poderiam deter qualquer ameaça juntos e o poder ainda iria crescer em Itachi e Shisui, enquanto as suas esposas eram monstrinhos em muitos aspectos, começou a sentir uma frio na espinha pensando nisso.

Mikoto: Está quase na hora do jantar - Falou e lembrando que estavam em treinamento desde manhã, Naruto e Sasuke vieram acompanhar depois do almoço.

Seiya: Tem razão...mas, acho que exageramos dessa vez - Falou notando o estando de um local que foi uma área de treinamento e agora estava aos escombros.

 **Escritório Hokage**

O sandaime estava com a pilha de documentos para assinar, quanto mais ele assinava mais aparecia e isso o deixava louco.

Hokage-sama - Falou uma voz entrando no escritório.

Hiruzen: Seiya que bom que veio - Falou sorrindo - Vejo que o treinamento de vocês estava animado - Riu lembrando dos tremores em Konoha.

Seiya: Sim rsrs...me surpreendeu o chamado...ocorreu algum assunto urgente ? - Perguntou curioso, lembrando que um esquadrão Anbu apareceu quando ele estava saindo da área de treinamento.

Hiruzen: Preciso lhe revelar algo...tinha um motivo especial em colocar com jõnin fazendo missões..ganhando respeito dentro e fora da aldeia, já que a sua identidade Anbu ainda continua em segredo - Falou vendo o olhar sério de Seiya - Eu quero que assuma o posto de Hokage dentro de alguns anos - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Fico grato com a proposta, mas, isso não provocaria problemas na política da aldeia ? Mesmo que eu tenha nome como Seiya das missões jõnin que fiz, agora sendo líder do clã Uchiha e Uzumaki e portador do Rinnegan e em segredo sou Pégaso cujo o poder deteve Iwa sozinho e fez missões arriscadas ganhando nome no mundo Shinobi….ainda sou jovem nesse mundo Hiruzen - Falou tentando ser o mais convincente possível, por que as suas esposas o matariam se descobrisse que ele seria Hokage, por que o seu fã clube aumentaria mais na opinião delas e ele com isso teria pouco tempo com a sua família preparando Naruto e Sasuke para serem os salvadores do mundo shinobi.

Hiruzen: Seiya..sei que você não concorda com as decisões atuais do mundo shinobi… mas, você está conseguindo mudar por dentro os Uchiha e suas ideias do mundo e algo que Konoha precisa para seguir em frente….por favor peço reflita sobre isso - Falou sinceramente.

Seiya: Teria que pensar Hiruzen-san...mas, se por acaso eu decida assumir só irei assumir com uma condição - Falou seriamente - Quem treinará Naruto e Sasuke após saírem da academia será eu, em casos tiverem que sair da aldeia eu como seu sensei teria que sair do posto de Hokage e o senhor assumiria - Falou seriamente.

Hiruzen: Não é algo que não possa ser feito - Falou sorrindo.

Seiya: Agora tenho chegar em casa antes do jantar se não vou ter que enfrentar as feras - Falou rindo um pouco sem graça lembrando do gênio das esposas.

 **Clã Uchiha e Uzumaki**

Kushina e Mikoto preparando o jantar junto com Kurenai que tinha chegado logo após retornarem do treinamento, ambas conversavam animadamente… na sala Naruto e Sasuke olhavam as irmãs, também estavam presentes Itachi e Shisui.

Itachi: O que será que ocorreu para o Hokage-sama chamar o pai ? - Perguntou curioso, ele tinha começado a chamar Seiya a algum tempo assm.

Shisui: Não acredito que seja algo que nós devemos nos preocupar ...se fosse algo urgente teríamos sido convocados também - Respondeu.

Sasuke: Papai é um homem forte, ninguém pode derrotar nem o Hokage - Falou sorrindo orgulhoso.

Naruto: Isso mesmo ! - Completou e tendo as irmãs sorrindo após ouvirem isso, como se estivessem concordando.

Cheguei - Falou uma voz, que fez os dois meninos mais jovens correrem em direção da porta sorrindo.

Papai! - Gritaram ambos o abraçando.

Seiya: Eu fiquei só um tempo fora e vocês me recebem assim ? Eu gostei - Falou abraçando fortes eles.

Naruto: Quando o senhor vai nos ensinar uns justus legais ? Hoje o senhor foi incrível ! - Falou lembrando da luta que viram.

Sasuke: O senhor está nos ensinando o básico - Falou um pouco emburrado.

Seiya: Vocês ainda são muito jovens….quando estiverem com a idade de Itachi e Shisui talvez estejam mais fortes que eles, mas, terão que ser pacientes entenderam ? - Falou em um tom de voz sério.

O jantar está pronto ! - Falou Kushina aparecendo com Mikoto e Kurenai, usando aventais com saias e blusas.

Seiya; Kurenai.. é uma surpresa - Falou fazendo ela sorrir.

Mikoto: Ela veio nos vistar e nos ajudou a preparar o jantar - Falou piscando de leve para o marido.

Kurenai: Bem..só com o básico - Falou tentando controlar a vergonha e não ficar vermelha na frente de todos. O jantar começou tendo uma conversa normal e todos, tendo Seiya agradecendo ao céus por que as esposas não perguntaram a ele oque o Hokage queria conversar, mas, ele sabia que isso iria durar pouco. Após o jantar Shisui se despediu e foi para casa, Sora e Sasha estavam dormindo, Naruto e Sasuke estavam no quarto quase cochilando, deixando Seiya e Itachi observando a lua cheia em Konoha.

Pai - Falou chamando a atenção de Seiya

Seiya: Sim ?

Itachi: Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta ? - Falou vendo Seiya positivo - Por que o Hokage-sama o chamou ? - Perguntou com curiosidade na voz e vendo Seiya dar um leve suspiro.

Seiya: Ele quer eu assuma o posto de Hokage em alguns anos - Falou vendo Itachi se surpreender - Eu disse que iria pensar sobre isso ...é um assunto delicado e tem bem.. hehe - Falou rindo um pouco nervoso.

Itachi: O senhor seria um ótimo Hokage! - Falou com orgulho e fez Seiya sorrir.

Seiya: Vou ter que ver algumas coisas antes de tomar uma decisão...boa noite Itachi - Falou se levantando indo aos seus aposentos. Ao entrar notou uma cena que ele não esperava. Kushina, Mikoto e Kurenai estavam de lingerie o esperando.

Seiya: Oque vocês ? - Não teve tempo de perguntar por Kushina se aproximou o calando com lábios. A noite iria ser bem longa na opinião com oque elas estavam planejando para ele.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado e conteúdo adulto dessa cena posso fazer um extra se alguém desejar, somente cena planejada nos capítulos seguintes depois não tenho pretensão porque vai começar o desenvolvimento das coisas, percebi um pouco de dificuldade em mesclar certas coisas em cenas de combate e poder destrutivo que os personagens do núcleo que estou desenvolvendo possui com a ajuda de Seiya.


	10. Chapter 10

Saint Seiya e Naruto não me pertencem.

 **Capítulo 10:**

 **Konoha**

A aldeia da folha estava com certa agitação, o líder do clã Uchiha e Uzumaki tinha anunciado o seu casamento com Kurenai Yūhi que seria feito em alguns dias, muitas mulheres ficaram com ciúme do anúncio e os homens com a inveja da sorte dele, que possuindo um dõjutsu que diziam-se uma lenda para procriar a linhagem poderia ter mais de uma esposa, alguns começaram as chamar as três rainhas de Konoha. Seiya estava andando pelas ruas notava os olhares sobre ele dos raros que tinham coragem.

'Isso não muda mesmo, mas, ter três esposas é algo que chama a atenção...com isso o conselho deve parar de tentar de me arrumar mais esposas...a proposta do Hokage é algo que preciso decidir logo ...a guerra em Kiri é outro assunto preciso pensar...talvez eu possa ajudar e assim Konoha teria um aliado' - Pensou enquanto mantinha uma expressão séria no rosto.

Alguns dias se passaram e o casamento de Seiya e Kurenai tinha chegado, reunindo a aldeia da folha.

Naruto: Ganhamos uma nova mamãe ? - Perguntou Naruto sorrindo. Ele e Sasuke apesar de jovens estavam felizes com o casamento do pai, mas, estranharam a notícia quando foi divulgada.

Kushina: Sim e irmãos - Falou sorrindo, sabendo que Kurenai logo iria ficar grávida.

Mikoto: A terceira esposa e a última - Falou olhando a recém casada - As três rainhas de Konoha é interessante o modo que estão nos chamando hehehe - Terminou rindo.

Seiya: Eu concordo - Falou sorrindo e beijando as duas mulheres nos lábios, com Kurenai ao seu lado.

Sasuke: Papai quando vira o novo irmãozinho ? - Perguntou Sasuke sorrindo, Kurenai ao ouvir começou a ficar um pouco corada.

Seiya: Muito em breve - Falou sorrindo e acariciando o rosto de Kurenai - Tenho uma noticia para divulgar...já que toda a família está reunida - Falou seriamente e olhando Itachi e Shisui de aproximar e deixando os presentes curiosos sobre o anúncio - O sandaime me fez uma proposta e aceitei….me tornarei o seu sucessor em alguns anos - Falou vendo as expressões de surpresa e depois como esperava com um pouco de irritação, mas, para a sua surpresa as suas esposas estavam sorrindo.

Kushina: Isso é ótimo meu amor - Falou sorrindo o abraçando, gesto que foi seguido por todos ao lado dele.

Seiya:'Reagiram melhor do que eu pensei' - Pensou aliviado.

'Vamos ter uma conversinha em casa' - Foi o pensamento das mulheres ao mesmo tempo que fez o marido reagir engolindo em seco por algum motivo.

Naruto: Papai tudo bem ? - Perguntou olhando a reação do seu pai.

Seiya: Tudo bem..só foi algo que senti - Falou sorrindo e desviando o olhar para as esposas que sorriam alegremente. 'Parece que não vai ser assim tão fácil' Pensou.

 **2 anos depois**

 **Clã Uchiha e Uzumaki**

No complexo dos dois clãs, Naruto e Sasuke estavam com os seus sete anos treinando como sempre, eram observados por três mulheres Kushina, Mikoto e Kurenai, as duas primeiras com suas filhas cópias mirins, exceto pelo olhos avermelhados e no colo de Kurenai estava dormindo um menino de mais de ano de idade.

Kaname está se parecendo tanto com o Seiya - Falou Mikoto sorrindo.

Kurenai: Sim...ele vai ser um grande Homem - Falou orgulhosa - Quando vocês não vão usar mais o Jutsu que impede que engravidem ? - Perguntou para as duas mulheres que sorriram.

Kushina: Queremos aproveitar nossas filhas mais um pouco e depois engravidaremos de novo...se não fosse isso teríamos muitas crianças correndo já que temos um marido animado - Falou rindo e sendo seguido por um riso das outras esposas.

Mikoto: Tem razão, não que isso não tenha seus benefícios céus - Falou um sorriso nada inocente. As duas meninas olhavam sem entender o que elas falavam e foram em direção aos irmãos mais velhos.

Kurenai: Ainda não acredito no que nós já fizemos - Falou lembrando das noites que já tiveram com ele e os clones das sombras...o criador dessa técnica nunca deve ter pensado nesse tipo de utilidade ou será que pensou ? Se questionou.

Kushina: Daqui um ano ele assumira como o Godaime….teremos que lidar com mais fãs, mas, ainda bem deixamos uma coisas pra ele assumir o cargo - Falou lembrando da noite do casamento de Kurenai e impuseram algumas regras que ele não questionou já que estava um pouco branco na opinião delas.

 **País da água**

O país estava devido em guerra civil entre os opositores do Mizukage e as suas forças, batalhas que estavam sendo sangrentas nos dois lados. Ao longe de um acampamento de Shinobis, três figuras com uniformes Anbu estavam sem as máscaras se revelando Seiya, Itachi e Sishui.

Os encontramos - Falou Shisui.

Seiya: Sim...vocês vão encontrar o Mizukage - Falou seriamente.

Itachi: Isso vai ser interessante Tou- san - Lembrando que isso foi requisitado pelo próprio Yondamie Mizukage uma ajuda contra os rebeldes e com esse apoio iria gerar uma aliança importante com a aldeia da folha.

Seiya: Vamos - Falou colocando a máscara Anbu.

Itachi: Sim tou-san - Falou colocando a máscara e junto com Shisui se moveram.

Seiya: Agora é hora de encontrar uma ruiva - Sussurrou indo em direção a uma das líderes dos rebeldes que identificou do tempo que observou.

 **Acampamento rebelde Shinobi**

Após a descoberta que o Mizukage estava sendo controlado instalou-se um revolta, que estava levando a uma guerra civil, que estava sendo influenciando o país da água, o quarto Mizukage sendo um jinchuuriki estava sendo uma desvantagem e mercenários contratados tornava uma guerra que não teria chances de terminar muito cedo.

Tem certeza disso Ao ? - Perguntou uma jovem por volta dos 20 anos, cabelos ruivos um pouco abaixo da cintura, possuía olhos verdes, usando um vestido azul e a uma saia da mesma cor, tendo um corpo definido e principalmente os seios chamavam a atenção.

Sim - Falou um homem com um tapa olho e com uma expressão séria.

Mei: Maldito Yagura! - Rangeu os dentes por que os seus espiões que ainda tinham na aldeia lhe trouxeram a informação que Kiri estava em processo de aliança com a aldeia da folha e para isso ocorrer, o Mizukage solicitou apoio para terminar a guerra civil e ela sabia quem iria vir de Konoha e se a fama que ele possui for um terço do que falam eles estariam com problemas graves.

Precisamos conversar - Falou uma voz que apareceu atrás de Mei, fazendo Ao ter uma expressão de medo no olho que estava descoberto.

Ao: Você …- Não terminou de falar por que o recém chegado agarrou a mulher na frente dele e desapareceram e após ele sentiu-se envolvido por uma energia desconhecida.

Ao longe do acampamento três pessoas apareceram no mesmo instante, eram Mei e Ao com um Anbu com máscara de raposa.

Mei: Pégaso - Sussurrou surpresa por que ele a trouxe a esse local sem dificuldade alguma junto com Ao, mas, ele não estava em posição de combate e começou a andar se sentando numa rocha perto.

Seiya: Vocês dois são os líderes do acampamento, ou melhor, a senhorita apesar de jovem é a líder - Falou num tom de voz normal.

Ao: O que um dos demônios de Konoha faz aqui ? - Perguntou após se recuperar e usando o estava escondido no seu tapa olho, viu uma quantidade de Chakra que era descomunal e impossível para um ser humano e ao mesmo tempo surpreso, por que o homem a sua frente em pouco tempo ganhou nome no mundo shinobi e com as habilidades ainda muito desconhecidas.

Mei: Yagura contatou a aldeia da folha para uma aliança e eles enviaram você para eliminar os rebeldes e uma aliança com Konoha ser estabilizada - Falou seriamente - Contudo, sua postura não é alguém que está pronto para iniciar um massacre - Finalizou.

Seiya: Está correta senhorita, mas, eu posso decidir se a missão ocorrerá como planejado ou mudar - Falou surpreendendo os dois.

Mei: O quer dizer com isso ? - Perguntou e dentro uma possibilidade parece que tinha aparecido, ou melhor, uma esperança para terminar essa guerra.

Seiya: Eu sei que o regime do atual Mizukage é sangrento e os boatos que ele estaria sendo controlado….eu passei por aqui algumas vezes coletando informações e o pedido de Yagura foi uma surpresa, mas, não vou ajudar nenhum fantoche de alguém que está destruindo o próprio povo...parece estranho para alguém que é chamado de um dos demônios de Konoha… corrigindo o demônio de Konoha - Falou retirando a sua máscara revelando o rosto que foi reconhecido por Ao e Mei.

Mei: Seiya….vocês são a mesma pessoa ? - Falou incrédula, por que Pégaso era o líder do Uchiha e Uzumaki, que ganhou fama no mundo shinobi e o portador do Rinnegan.

Ao: Está se revelando por que crê que nos mataria facilmente não !? - Falou e ao mesmo o que ele disse era mais uma afirmação.

Seiya: Escutem...se eu quisesse matar vocês tinha iniciado o ataque quando os descobri com meus companheiros - Revelou e vendo a expressão das duas pessoas a sua frente - Eles estão indo encontrar Yagura e eles poderão confirmar o genjutsu e com isso teremos como agir em favor de vocês - Revelou fazendo as duas pessoas arregalarem os olhos, ele tinha pedido para Itachi e Shisui confirmar que estava Yagura sob um genjutsu e assim poderiam usar isso para ajudar os rebeldes com motivos, sem que a aldeia da folha fosse vista como alguém que apoiou o golpe em Kiri e sim aquela que ajudou a libertar a aldeia de um regime sangrento.

Tou-san - Falou uma voz aparecendo ao lado de Seiya.

Seiva: Bem vindos de volta...está confirmado ? - Falou para as duas aparecendo com uniformes Anbu.

Itachi: Sim...ele está sendo controlado - Respondeu e olhando as duas pessoas na frente de Seiya que pareciam não estar acreditando no que estavam ouvindo.

Shisui: Um genjutsu realmente incrível que não será quebrado fácil - Falou sério

Seiya: Bom trabalho Itachi e Shisui - Terminou vendo as outras duas pessoas a sua frente ainda paralisadas - Temos a confirmação e assim podemos lhes ajudar - Finalizou vendo que Mei e Ao que estavam se recuperando.

Mei: Claro...Itachi e Shisui Uchiha os dois prodígios do clã Uchiha - Falou olhando para os dois que retiraram as máscaras - Isso é realmente algo que não esperava - Confessou.

Ao: Me desculpe perguntar, mas, o que Konoha ganha com isso ? - Perguntou.

Seiya: Nada…- Foi normalmente - Ou melhor, o dinheiro da missão eu já coloquei do meu próprio para assim não ter algum prejuízo para a aldeia da folha e com todas as missões que fiz tenho uma renda alta - Falou sorrindo, fazendo Ao e Mei se olharem e ao mesmo se perguntarem se isso não era algum tipo de genjutsu louco.

Mei: Você...Konoha ganharia um aliado de ajudasse Yagura, mas, agindo assim - Falou aparecendo um sorriso no rosto - Podemos assinar um tratado com a aldeia da folha, por que provavelmente serei a escolhida como quinta Mizukage após conseguirmos libertar a aldeia - Revelou sabendo que ela apesar de jovem era a escolha quase certa e ao mesmo tempo começou a analisar o possuidor do Rinnegan, era alguém realmente bonito e a presença dele era relaxante, como usuário de um dõjutsu ocular raro ele tinha mais de uma esposa, no momento ela sabia que possuía três e ela tinha uma Kekkei Genkai com ela assumindo o cargo de Mizukage, ideias começaram a passar pela mente dela.

Seiya: Mei ? - Perguntou notando o estado da mulher a sua frente.

Mei: Está tudo bem - Falou sorrindo após se recuperar dos sonhos que estava tendo.

Seiya: Então é hora de começar a operação de libertação de Kiri - Falou seriamente.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. Talvez a Mei possa ser colocada no Harém vamos ver, por que quatro não seria muito exagero, mas, seria somente essa adição.


	11. Chapter 11

Saint Seiya e Naruto não me pertencem. Conteúdo adulto no capítulo. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 11:**

 **Kirigakure**

A aldeia da névoa estava sob ataque dos rebeldes, mas, o problema eram os três eram os Anbu de Konoha que avançavam e a principal líder dos Shinobi que queriam a libertação de Kiri.

Hahaha isso foi inesperado - Falou um homem com máscara laranja ao seu lado um jovem com uma cabeça desalinhada, cabelo cinza claro, olhos rosa sem pupila e que parece ter uma cicatriz como pontos correndo debaixo de seu olho esquerdo, por todo o caminho de sua bochecha, com camisa cinza sem mangas com o protetor de testa de Kirigakure anexado à frente, armadura de malha de manga curta sobre a qual ele também usava um poncho verde, juntamente com uma faixa azul turquesa em torno de sua cintura, emparelhada com um avental verde sobre suas calças - Yagura mate todos ! - Ordenou olhando com o olho brilhando em vermelho para o jovem.

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Estilo Fogo: Jutsu Bola de Fogo)** \- Usaram Itachi e Shisui ao mesmo tempo, matando os mercenários que avançavam contra eles e sacando as suas espadas usando o Sharingan lendo os movimentos e matando os seus oponentes que a maioria eram mercenários e a maioria dos Shinobis leais a Kiri eram os 'rebeldes'. Mei observava a velocidade de Seiya que liquidava os adversários sem problema.

'O taijutsu dele é incrível' - Pensou enquanto notava os adversários tentando lhe cercar - **Suiton: Suijinchū (Estilo Água: Pilar Protetor de Água)** \- Lançou a partir da boca em uma camada densa, um torrente curvo, criando efetivamente uma barreira circular quase instantânea de de uma grande quantidade de água - **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu(Estilo Água: Jutsu Dragão de Água) -** Aproveitando a grande quantidade de água lançou em um gigante e poderoso dragão, que atinge os adversários com poder formidável.

Mei: Não vou ter pena daquelas que sabem a verdade e ainda são fieis a Yagura - Falou seriamente avançando contra os Shinobi que estavam lhe atacando, mas, um grande estrondo foi sentido fazendo ela parar, notando uma grande tartaruga, mas com uma concha como a de um caranguejo, e três caudas semelhantes a de um camarão.

Sanbi - Sussurrou vendo o monstro condensar uma grande quantidade de energia.

O Bijuu de três caldas - Falou Seiya notando a energia que a besta estava reunindo - Itachi..Shisui se encarreguem da aldeia, vou levar sanbi para outro local - Brandou se movendo numa velocidade incrível aparecendo na frente de besta - Se você lançar isso aqui vai causar muitos danos - Usando uma marcação de selo no Bijuu e o **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Técnica do Deus Voador do Trovão) -** Transportou ambos para longe da aldeia, aparecendo no meio de uma floresta deserta, liberando a energia condensada o Sanbi causou uma grande destruição.

Seiya: O olho dele…- Falou notando a forma de um Sharingan visível - Contra você não preciso me segurar - Falou avançando contra o bijuu que começou a rolar como uma bola, mas, detida por Seiya usando a força e duas asas brancas suas costas - Tenho que o deixar ele inconsciente - Sussurrou, mas, notou uma espécie de vórtex atrás dele se movendo do ataque que vinha por trás, se revelando um homem com um manto negro e máscara laranja com desenhos negros.

Você é rápido - Falou o recém chegado com o Sanbi atrás dele - Eu pretendia usar uma aliança com Konoha para me aproximar de você, mas, agiu de uma inesperada ajudando os rebeldes invés do Mizukage - Falou para Seiya que olhava atentamente para ele.

Seiya: Uchiha madara presumo, ou melhor, aquele que usa o nome dele - Falou lembrando da conversa que teve com o sábio dos seis caminhos que lhe passou informações úteis, mas, que ele não tinha agido ainda, por que ele tinha um plano por trás e isso era Naruto e Sasuke quebrarem o ciclo de ódio no mundo Shinobi sob a sua tutela. O homem a sua frente não expressão qualquer reação, mas, internamente estava surpreso.

hahaha eu sou o verdadeiro Uchiha Madara e não um impostor Pégaso - Falou e analisando o homem a sua frente.

Seiya: Será mesmo? - Perguntou um sorriso na voz - O seu plano sobre controle de Kiri está acabado oque vai fazer ? Sabe que não pode me vencer - Falou com o Rinnegan ativo.

Uchiha Marada: Não está sendo presunçoso ? - Falou, mas, sabia que esse homem era perigoso e ele era o possuidor do Rinnegan. O sanbi começou a avançar contra Pégaso, enquanto o homem desapareceu num vórtex.

Seiya: Não sinto mais a presença dele..como ela faz isso ? - Se perguntou enquanto o Bijuu estava quase em cima dele - **Shinra Tensei Subjugação Celestial do Deus Onipresente)** \- Repeliu o Bijuu com uma força assustadora enquanto atrás dele apareceu um vórtex - Querendo me surpreender ? Acho que não - Falou ao tentar acertar o oponente que saia do vórtex, mas, o atravessou como se ele não existisse - O que!? - Falou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo imaginando as possibilidades.

Uchiha madara: Você pode ser rápido e as suas percepções muitos boas, mas, não vai poder me tocar - Falou com um sorriso na voz, mas, notou que o Sanbi tinha caído pelo poder do Rinnegan - 'Parece que ele tem controle sobre os seus olhos e o poder deles' - Pensou vendo as possibilidades, mas, continuar esse combate seria arriscado demais, desse modo desapareceu num vórtex aparecendo acima do Sanbi e o levando junto.

Seiya: Hum..a sua presença desapareceu totalmente...seria algum tipo de técnica dimensional ? - Se perguntou, mas, desapareceu em flash de luz.

 **Kirigakure**

A batalha na aldeia da nevoa tinha terminado com a vitória dos rebeldes coma ajuda dos Anbu de konoha que mostraram um grande poder no combate.

Vejo que conseguiram rápido - Falou Seiya aparecendo ao lado de Itachi e Shisui.

Itachi: Sim Tou-san e o senhor como foi ? - Perguntou curioso.

Seiya: Quem estava controlando nas sombras o quarto Mizukage apareceu, ele possui uma habilidade problemática além do Sharingan - Falou sério notando Mei se aproximar deles - Ele recuou com o Sanbi inconsciente - Finalizou.

Mei: Obrigado pela ajuda Seiya, Itachi e Shisui - Falou sorrindo e olhando Seiya com atenção - Bem Seiya poderia ficar algum tempo em Kiri ajudando em alguns assuntos ? - Perguntou e o mesmo demorou um pouco para responder.

Seiya: Mei me desculpe, mas,preciso voltar para Konoha - Falou seriamente e também notou os olhares de Mei nele.

Mei: Entendo - Falou tentando esconder a decepção na voz.

Mei - Falou Ao se aproximando - Precisamos que venha por que assuntos para resolver com os anciões da aldeia - Falou seriamente.

Mei: Tudo bem Ao - Falou seguindo o companheiro.

Seiya: Não contem nada para elas por favor - Falou quase implorando por que Itachi e Shisui estavam o olhando e notaram os olhares da ruiva nele.

 **Konoha**

O sandaime estava em seu escritório tendo Seiya, Shisui e Itachi na sua frente reportando o a missão na aldeia da névoa.

Hiruzen: Muito bom trabalho - Falou com um sorriso e mudando a expressão seriamente - O homem que você encontrou Seiya que usa o Sharingan talvez possa ser o mesmo manipulou a Kyuubi no ataque a sete anos.

Seiya: Sim, mas, somente a Kyuubi poderia confirmar e pretendo conversar com ela, já que naruto possui idade suficiente para entender - Falou seriamente, sabendo que era hora do seu filho saber o que tem dentro dele e encontrar a raposa de nove caldas pessoalmente.

Hiruzen: Entendo, mas, cuidado com a Kyuubi - Falou seriamente preocupado.

Seiya: Não se preocupe...com licença Hokage-sama - Terminou se despedindo com Itachi e Shisui saindo do escritório.

Hiruzen: Acho que está na hora de anunciar sobre a minha escolha para o Godaime - Falou sorrindo.

 **Clão Uchiha e Uzumaki**

Seiya estava na frente da sua casa entrando sozinho, notando ninguém presente, somente uma presença na cozinha que era Kurenai com saia cinza, uma blusa branca com uma avental preparando alguma coisa, se aproximando por trás dela a beijando na nuca.

Seiya: Aonde estão todos ? - Perguntou acariciando o corpo da esposa.

Kurenai: Kushina e Mikoto foram numa missão que o Hokage solicitou, mas, logo devem voltar ...Naruto e Sasuke saíram com os amigos..Sasha, Sora e kaname estão dormindo..estamos sozinhos meu amor - Falou com um tom de voz inocente.

Seiya: Hum..isso é ótimo - Falou acariciando a bunda da esposa e levantando a saia dela - Temos tempo um pouco para nós - Falou sentindo Kurenai se apoiar na pia e abrir as pernas.

Kurenai: Sim...um tempo para nós - Falou sentindo ele remover a sua peça intima e brincar com a sua feminilidade com os dedos - Ahhh isso - Gemeu ele com os dedos brincando com o clitóris dela.

Seiya: Hum..Naruto e Sasuke estão voltando..temos uns vinte minutos - Falou sentindo a presença dos filhos mesmo numa grande distância, retirando o meu membro da calça e penetrando a esposa rapidamente e com ela movendo os quadris, enquanto ele estava agarrando a sua cintura, aproveitando as sensações dentro dela que como Kushina e Mikoto tinham o seu Ikhor dentro dela.

Kurenai: AHHHHH - Gemeu alto, mas, começou a morder o lábio para conter gritos assim por que tinha as crianças dormindo, mas, o marido não parava de acertar seus pontos sensíveis e de modo rápido por que tinham pouco tempo agora.

Seiya:Ahhh céus - sentiu o membro sendo apertado mais pela paredes internas da esposa, que parecia ter ficado bem mais apertada enquanto ele a penetrava, talvez a excitação de ter que ser rápido por os seus filhos estavam vindo, ele começou a penetrar mais rapidamente mesma e sentindo ela soltar gemidos abafados pela mão dela que tinha colocado na própria boca para conter os gemidos, enquanto sentiu após alguns movimentos o corpo dela começou a se contrair e chegar ao clímax, enquanto ele continuou mais com os movimentos e chegando ao ápice.

Kurenai: Ahhh isso foi ótimo, mas, com Naruto e Sasuke chegando temos que parar aqui - Falou um pouco triste por que sentia ele totalmente ereto dentro dela - Kushina e Mikoto por que não vai encontrar elas ? Ou vai tomar um banho de água fria Ahhh - Gemeu sentindo ele retirar o meu membro de dentro dela.

Seiya: Vou encontrá-las haha - Falou rindo malicioso e beijando Kurenai nos lábios - A noite continuamos sem interrupções meu amor - Falou se teleportando.

Kurenai: Elas vão adorar ao ver ele hihi - Falou rindo e começando a se arrumar para voltar ao normal após essa preliminar do que seria a noite.

 **Próximo a Konoha**

Num lago era possível ver três pessoas nuas fazendo amor, envolta tinha um selo para impedir os curiosos vissem o que estava ocorrendo enquanto os amantes continuavam se amando e os gemidos eram altos dos três.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	12. Chapter 12

Saint Seiya e Naruto não me pertencem

 **Capítulo 12:**

 **Área de treinamento**

Numa área de treinamento de Konoha, Seiya e Naruto estavam sentados ambos com os olhos fechados, ao lado de ambos estava Itachi e Shisui.

Shisui: Será que vai funcionar ? - Perguntou com curiosidade.

Itachi: Espero, mas, se algo der errado estamos aqui - Falou seriamente, por que Seiya tinha ido falar com a Kyuubi junto com Naruto.

 **Subconsciente de Naruto**

Numa espécie de esgoto duas pessoas andavam por um corredor.

Naruto: Aqui é escuro Tou-san - Falou segurando a mão com força do seu acompanhante.

Seiya: Não se preocupe…vamos conhecer alguém e vou lhe ajudar a mudar essa paisagem mental não se preocupe - Falou e finalmente chegaram a uma espécie de jaula.

Visitantes - Falou uma voz rouca.

Naruto: Tou-san ele é grande - Falou assustado por que estava notando o tamanho da coisa que estava nessa jaula.

Seiya: Sim...mas, viemos conversar e preciso que retire o selo que está na parede - Falou olhando para o selo.

Hahahaha oque vão fazer ? Isso é surpresa façam de uma vez e assim consumirei o corpo do garoto - Falou assustando Naruto.

Seiya: Kyuubi! - Falou seriamente olhando diretamente a raposa - Naruto só vai retirar o selo para podermos conversar igualmente, se tentar algo com o meu filho não vou lhe perdoar - Falou com o Rinnegan ativo surpreendendo a raposa.

Kyuubi: O Rinnegan… então as memórias do garoto estão certas ...como acordei a pouco tempo não fiz questão de bisbilhotar as memórias dele ...acha que com com esses olhos pode me deter ? - Perguntou, mas, ao mesmo tempo sentia um Chakra conhecido no homem na sua frente e outra energia poderosa, mas, não tinha maldade e para a surpresa era confortante.

Seiya: Acho que sim - Falou com um sorriso de canto e segurando Naruto no colo - Minato-san Kushina me contou sobre o que fez de precaução e possui um resíduo seu aqui - Terminando de falar um homem loiro apareceu na frente dele.

Naruto: Quem é ele ? - Perguntou curioso, mas, ele se parecia com ele.

Seiya: Ele é o seu pai Naruto… o quarto Hokage - Falou vendo o filho arregalar os olhos.

Minato: Isso é surpresa e Naruto estou feliz que esteja bem meu filho - Falou se aproximando e segurando o filho no colo que estava com surpresa.

Naruto: Tou-san ..- Falou com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, ele sabia que Seiya não era o seu pai biológico, mas, eles não tinham lhe confessado quem era o seu pai e agora descobriu que era um dos heróis de Konoha.

Minato: Obrigado Seiya - Falou com um sorriso - Kushina… Naruto...eles estão felizes ao seu lado...apesar que me surpreendi você tendo mais de uma esposa - Terminou de falar estendendo a mão para o homem a sua frente.

Seiya: Não precisa agradecer ...eles são a minha família Minato e ela sente saudades de você..Kushina nunca vai lhe esquecer - Falou apertando a mão do quarto Hokage.

Minato: Ela merece ser feliz e você está fazendo muito isso...tenho que lhe alertar sobre um homem mascarado que estava sob o controle da Kyuubi - Falou sério e a raposa somente estava observando a cena.

Seiya: Eu já o encontrei ..ele tem uma habilidade única - Falou seriamente.

Minato: Entendo - Falou e entregou Naruto para Seiya - Foi um prazer lhe ver filho e saiba que eu te amo - Falou desaparecendo.

Naruto: Tou-san…- Falou com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

Seiya: Tudo bem ? - Perguntou e o seu filho começou a enxaguar as lágrimas.

Naruto: Sim Tou-san - Falou sorrindo.

Seiya: Naruto...pode chorar se quiser filho...ele é o seu pai e a emoção de você o ver assim - Falou apertando o filho contra si que voltou a chorar.

Kyuubi: Muito comovente - Falou um pouco sarcástico.

Seiya: Não seja assim tão má Kyuubi - Falou com levando Naruto até o selo - Pode retirar Naruto ? - Perguntou e o filho acenou e retirou o selo.

Kyuubi: Livre…- Falou vendo a jaula desaparecendo.

Seiya: Agora vamos a outro lugar - Falou estalando os dedos e mudando a paisagem mental para uma espécie de ruínas de um templo.

Naruto: Como fez isso Tou-san? - Perguntou observando a linda paisagem ao redor.

Seiya: Apesar de estarmos na sua mente...tive que conectar a minha a sua...então resolvi testar Hahahaha - Falou sorrindo e vendo a Kyuubi observar o redor e olhar para ele.

Kyuubi: Oque quer conversar ? - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Quero ajude Naruto com o seu Chakra livremente, uma parceria entre ambos e você não estará mais preso na jaula do selo - Falou seriamente.

Kyuubi: Hahahaha em troca da liberdade quer que eu ajude o moleque e se eu não aceitar ? Pretende me prender de novo ? - Falou olhando fixamente o portador do Rinnegan.

Seiya: Não vou lhe prender de novo ...pode ficar livre se desejar nesse local se não tentar nada contra o meu filho - Respondeu sorrindo e depois ficou sério - Agora se tentar algo contra Naruto nada poderá lhe proteger de mim - Falou encarrando a raposa.

Kyuubi: Interessante...me diga algo...a energia que sinto a sua volta me lembra alguém...de onde você veio humano ? - Perguntou, enquanto notou que Naruto estava olhando atentamente a conversa.

Seiya: Eu não sou de um lugar que deva conhecer….a energia que sente deve ser por causa do Rikudō Sennin que concedeu os seus olhos - Falou e viu a raposa se surpreender.

Kyuubi: Oque?...Impossível…- Falou em descrença, mas, a energia era igual e a outra que o circulava...esse homem quem realmente fosse era alguém diferente dos humanos.

Naruto: Kyuubi-san eu não me importo que fique livre e prender alguém dentro outra pessoa é errado...podemos ser amigos se desejar - Falou sorrindo e a raposa olhou para o seu hospedeiro.

Kyuubi: Hahahaha amigo ? Isso é uma surpresa até mesmo para mim - Falou com um sorriso - Está bem aceito ajudar o menino e você Seiya devemos conversar depois em particular - Falou seriamente, por que ele estava curioso por que o sábio dos seis caminhos concedeu os olhos para e olhando mais fixamente, o poder dele não era possível ele ser um humano normal.

Seiya: Sem problemas - Falou sorrindo.

 **Voltando ao mundo real**

Seiya e Naruto abriram os olhos quase ao mesmo tempo e olhando em volta estava Itachi e Shisui com sorrisos de alívio.

Itachi: Tou-san ocorreu tudo bem ? - Perguntou.

Seiya: Sim….agora temos que voltar por que elas logo devem nos notar sumidos por muito tempo - Falou lembrando que não tinha contado as esposas sobre fazer Naruto falar com a Kyuubi, agora ele iria contar tudo que ocorreu e elas iriam aplicar algum castigo por ocultar isso delas, mas, iria causar preocupação e nervosismo nelas esse assunto.

Shisui: O senhor está certo - Falou com um sorriso de canto.

 **Escritório Hokage**

O sandaime Hokage estava sentado refletindo da reunião com o senhor do fogo informando sobre o seu sucessor perante o conselho, somente Danzõ ele notou que não gostou da escolha, mas, ele tinha um brilho no olhar estranho isso o preocupou, entretanto por Seiya possuir nome no mundo Shinobi em tão pouco tempo e sendo o portador do Rinnegan, tendo uma unanimidade nos Uchiha e refazendo o clã Uzumaki foi um sucessor fácil de ser aceito pelo senhor do fogo.

Hiruzen: Dentro de alguns meses ele assumira essa cadeira - Falou com um sussurro sorrindo.

 **Clã Uchiha e Uzumaki**

Na casa central alguns gritos poderiam ser ouvidos e do lado de fora estava Naruto e Sasuke assustados com as irmãs segurando nele, enquanto Shisui segurava o filho de Kurenai.

Itachi: Espero que Tou-san esteja bem - Falou preocupado por que quando ele contou sobre o encontro de Naruto com a Kyuubi as esposas do seu pai não gostou dele ter ocultado isso e mandaram eles saírem deixando o portador do Rinnegan tenso e após começaram os gritos.

Isso foi para ele aprender não ocultar mais nada - Falou Kurenai aparecendo limpando as mãos com Kushina e Mikoto repetindo o mesmo gesto e quando notaram os filhos começaram a sorrir normalmente.

Itachi: Tou-san! - Falou Itachi o único que tinha se recuperado do susto e foi ao auxílio de Seiya que estava com vários machucados deitado no chão.

Seiya: Elas batem forte céus - Falou reclamando dos machucados e vendo Itachi o olhar com alívio nos olhos.

Itachi: O senhor está bem ? - Perguntou preocupado e vendo Seiya se levantar.

Seiya: Sim...eu mereci isso por ocultar sobre oque eu pretendia com o encontro de Naruto com a Kyuubi e obrigado por vocês não falarem de Mei para elas..se não eu teria apanhado mais e que isso lhe sirva de uma lição meu filho...somente case com um mulher porque você tem chances de viver...se casando com mais de uma quando elas estão bravas não há oque lhe salve - Falou seriamente.

Itachi: Sim..- Falou concordando e rindo sem graça.

Seiya: Agora preciso trocar de roupa - Vendo o estrago das suas roupas. A noite tinha chegado no complexo e o portador do Rinnegan estava com roupão observando os céus.

Seiya: Saori - Sussurrou após esses anos aqui e vida que estava tendo não iria esquecer a mulher que amou durante tantas vidas.

Kushina: Seiya por que está aqui ? - Perguntou se aproximando dele usando um roupão cobrindo a camisola que usava, sendo seguida por Kurenai e Mikoto.

Seiya: Bem depois do que houve a tarde...pensei do jeito que estavam achei melhor dormir por aqui mesmo - Falou vendo elas se surpreenderem.

Mikoto: Oque houve de tarde foi algo normal - Falou agarrando a mão dele.

Kurenai: Sim não precisava ficar aqui - Segurou a mão direita.

Kushina: Nos desculpe por que talvez tenhamos exagerado - Falou o beijando de leve. Enquanto Seiya por dentro não estava entendendo, por que depois da confusão elas poderiam fazer greve e esse foi um dos motivos de ficar por aqui mesmo.

Kurenai: Vamos dormir meu amor - Falou guiando ele com Kushina e Mikoto.

Kushina: Não me diga que achou que faríamos greve hoje ? - Perguntou sorrindo e vendo ficar vermelho as três sorriram de leve.

Mikoto: Você bem que merecia, mas, somos boas esposas...por isso não se acostume e da próxima pode ter greve hihihi - Riu, mas, por dentro elas não tinham pensado em fazer tal coisa e achavam que nunca teriam coragem disso após passarem tantas noites de amor com ele, era como um ritual para dormirem.

 **Local desconhecido**

Uma espécie de esconderijo debaixo da terra, um homem de pele pálida estava segurando envelope e tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Isso é interessante… as amostras que consegui terem esse resultado… o corpo dele é o perfeito para mim, mas, com o poder dele é impossível eu o tomar para mim agora...somente terei de que ter paciência e aquilo que encontrei vai me ajudar - Falou começando a andar pelos esconderijo e chegando a uma espécie de câmara com um corpo dentro de um tubo.

Você vai ser a chave para eu conseguir o corpo de Seiya - Falou relembrando que encontrou o corpo desse homem a alguns anos que estava morto, mas, uma poderosa energia em volta ainda era possível sentir.

 **Konoha**

Alguns meses se passaram na aldeia da folha e a nomeação de Godaime Hokage estava ocorrendo perante a aldeia, a maioria foi a favor do escolhido sendo Seiya e os Uchiha tinham um brilho especial no olhar por que finalmente estavam assumindo a liderança da aldeia, mesmo que não fosse um Uchiha de sangue assumindo o posto de Hokage, ele ainda era o líder do clã e seus filhos ou os dois prodígios Shisui e Itachi poderiam assumir como seu sucessor, mas, eles já estavam ocupando o cargo de escolta do novo Hokage, sem falar da matriarca Uchiha que estava demonstrando um grande poder.

Estou um pouco nervoso com isso - Falou Seiya vestido com manto de Hokage.

Kushina: Não se preocupe você vai se sair bem - Falou sorrindo.

Mikoto: Kushina tem razão - Disse olhando o marido sorrindo.

Kurenai: Vamos estar ao seu lado não se esqueça - Finalizou, ambas estavam trajando uniformes Anbu com Itachi e Shisui ao lado.

Seiya: Vamos então - Falou se movendo para a nomeação que iria ocorrer. A escolha do quinto Hokage se espalhou para as outras aldeias ocultas que não se surpreenderam muito com o sucessor escolhido pelo sandaime, mas, se surpreenderam por que a notícia que ele era Pégaso foi divulgada na nomeação, fato que deve ter sido para impor o poder que ele possui para o mundo Shinobi que sabiam que ele era um verdadeiro demônio invencível que talvez poderia ser comparado a Harashima ou Madara em poder, ou melhor, ele estava sendo comparado.

Eles são o mesmo….esse homem que segredos ele oculta?...Mesmo que tenha sido comparado com um demônio pelo seu poder...a energia que senti dele não era de demônio e sim de alguém único que não pertencia a esse mundo shinobi - Falou para si mesmo o terceiro Tsukage sentado no seu escritório.

 **Kirigakure**

A aldeia estava se reerguendo aos poucos e Mei tinha sido escolhida como a quinta Mizukage, sentada em seu escritório vendo a novidade da nomeação de Seiya.

Mei: Logo poderei ir a Konoha ….Sinto saudades dele...Ele não vai me escapar ! - Falou sorrindo.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	13. Chapter 13

Espero que aproveitem. Desculpem os erros de português.

Saint seiya e Naruto não me pertencem.

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Konoha**

No escritório Hokage Seiya estava assinando os incontáveis papéis que pareciam não ter fim, o mesmo estava usando o manto Hokage, o seu rosto já estava esculpido na rocha junto com os demais líderes da aldeia.

Seiya: Hoje é o exame graduação deles - Falou sorrindo, refletindo que tinha passado mais de quatro anos no posto de Godaime, Naruto e Sasuke estavam com doze anos e hoje finalmente fariam o exame de graduação na academia, ele tinha imposto essa regra para os dois ao adentrarem na academia, Itachi e Shisui estavam com lideres da Anbu, Kushina tinha se tornado a sua secretária pessoal e sua guarda costas junto com Mikoto, Kurenai estava para assumir uma turma na academia por um acordo antigo que fez com o líder Hyūga em ajudar a sua filha mais velha para assumir o posto de líder do clã possuindo uma orientação dele, mas, Kurenai treinou anos com ele e com o posto de Hokage e tinha a sua própria turma para assumir, as suas filhas Sora e Sasha estavam com oito anos e o seu filho Kaname com cinco, as duas primeiras possuíam uma beleza incrível e que lhe daria trabalho como pai protetor no futuro e o seu filho era uma cópia dele, não tinha tido novos filhos por que queria aproveitar até que os seus ficassem mais velhos, mas, logo deve ocorrer de vir mais.

Vai começar Seiya - Falou adentrando Kushina no escritório do marido usando um uniforme jõnin sendo seguida de Mikoto.

Mikoto: Kurenai já está indo - Falou sorrindo.

Seiya: Vamos - Falou pegando o chapéu com o símbolo do fogo.

 **Academia de Konoha**

Mais uma turma estava se formando, mas, essa talvez uma das mais esperadas, tendo os dois filhos do Hokage e Kunoichis que receberam treinamento em ninjutsu médico pela neta do primeiro Hokage Tsunade Senju que apareceu novamente na aldeia após o Godaime Hokage assumir. Os formando estavam saindo e os dois últimos eram Sasuke com roupas azul escuro e Naruto com uma blusa branca com detalhes em laranja e short preto, ambos utilizando a bandana de Konoha.

Papai! - Gritaram ambos indo abraçar Seiya que estava sorrindo e ao lado suas esposas com filhas e filhos, Shisui e Itachi também estavam presentes usando roupas jõnin.

Seiya: Parabéns ao dois! - Falou sorrindo, sabendo que finalmente iria começar a jornada dos dois que ele ajudaria no que fosse possível para o mundo Shinobi encontrar a paz, ao mesmo tempo refletindo que ambos conseguiram despertar a cosmo energia assim como Shisui e Itachi, Sasuke tinha o Sharingan totalmente amadurecido e Naruto controlava boa parte do Chakra de Kurama que tinha ganhado uma amizade com o seu hospedeiro, além de ter revelado a verdade para a raposa sobre a descendência de Sasuke e Naruto sendo os filhos do Rikudō Sennin. Enquanto ocorria as felicitações da família sobre a formação de Naruto e Sasuke na academia, ao longe alguém observava sorrindo.

Seiya: 'Danzõ' - Pensou enquanto refletia que esse homem continuava nas sombras, somente observando ele e não tinha tomado nenhuma atitude para não causar tumulto em Konoha, mas, algo lhe dizia que ele logo iria agir e o pressentimento que não seria nada bom e o cosmo que começou a sentir a alguns dias o estava preocupando por que era muito similar a Érebo.

 **Escritório Hokage**

Seiya e Hiruzen estavam conversando junto reunidos com Tsunade.

Seiya: Amanhã dividiremos as equipes...uns devem achar estranho eu colocar meus filhos juntos de Sakura e eu sendo o seu sensei - Falou com um sorriso.

Hiruzen: Vai ser sim, mas, como parte do nosso acordo assumirei como Hokage provisório na sua ausência - Falou seriamente.

Tsunade: Sakura é uma boa aluna e a sua dedicação ...ela ficará feliz ao descobrir que está no time de Sasuke - Falou sorrindo, lembrando que a menina fazia parte do fã clube do menino e outro que tinha um fã clube grande era Naruto, mas, esse Hinata liderava, mesmo que timidamente, entretanto com o loiro tinham um forte contato.

Seiya: As amostras que lhe entreguei conseguiu reproduzir um soro com sucesso ? - Falou para Tsunade.

Tsunade: Sim, mas, o seu sangue poderia ser a salvação para muitos você sabe disso? - Falou lembrando dos resultados que teve ao examinar as amostras que Seiya lhe deu.

Seiya: Sim, mas, deve ser usado em último caso o soro que contém o meu sangue… como ele foi refinado, terá um fator de cura quase instantaneamente, mas, sem sofrerem mais mudanças - Falou por que ele não queria que o segredo do seu sangue se espalhasse, claro que suas esposas e ele tiveram falar que eles tinham encontrado um jutsu antigo do clã Uzumaki que retardava o envelhecimento, por que nenhum deles tinha mudado nada, mas, era um jutsu que somente pertence ao clã Uzumaki.

Tsunade: Sim...fiz de acordo como você pediu - Falou sorrindo e lembrando que tinha ganhado uma amizade com o quinto Hokage que a tinha trazido de volta a aldeia, após ele comprar as dívidas de jogo dela e o mesmo tendo virado o credor delas, mas, isso foi um artifício para ela voltar para a aldeia e ele queimou tudo que ela devia, ocorrendo uma conversa entre ambos, ela ter assumido o comando do hospital e de algumas alunas a pedido dele e ainda mantinha o vício dos jogos, mas, agora controlado.

 **Academia de Konoha**

A divisão dos time ocorreu na academia, o último time o 7 estava esperando o seu sensei, o mesmo era formado por Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura, os mesmos estavam um pouco entendiados.

Sasuke: Não entendo por que Kurenai Oka-san não pode ser nossa sensei - Falou por que se surpreendeu ela treinando outro time.

Naruto: Tem razão ela era forte o suficiente para ser nossa mestre, mas, agora esperando alguém que nem sabemos quem e está bem atrasado - Falou irritado, mas, surgiu um sorriso no rosto e olhou para Sasuke que estava sorrindo igual.

Sakura: O que vocês dois vão fazer ? - Perguntou vendo ele armarem uma brincadeira na porta - O nosso sensei vai um ser Jõnin ele não vai cair nisso -Falou como se tivesse falando o obvio.

Ela tem razão eu não vou cair nisso - Falou uma voz atrás da menina de cabelos rosas que olhou de imediato para trás, mas, Sasuke e Naruto reconheceram a voz de imediato.

Tou-san !? - Falou os dois ao mesmo tempo, vendo Seiya com um sorriso sentado atrás de Sakura que o olhava com os olhos arregalados, ele estava usando a bandana de Konoha, com uma camisa branca curta de gola com detalhes em vermelho e calça de cor preta.

Sakura: Godaime-sama ? - Perguntou sem entender por que ele estava aqui, ou melhor, a sua mente lhe dizia, mas, ainda não acreditava eles seriam treinados pelo próprio Hokage.

Seiya: Hahaha aqui sou o sensei de vocês - Falou sorrindo e olhando para Sasuke e Naruto - Pela brincadeira na porta os dois terão uma punição - Falou seriamente fazendo os dois filhos engolirem em seco.

Naruto: Nós não fizemos nada demais - Falou o loiro emburrado.

Sasuke: Naruto tem razão, nós que estamos esperando a muito tempo - Apesar que nada importava no momento, por que o seu pai os treinaria, ou melhor, seria o sensei deles no inicio da carreira shinobi, apesar que ele já os treinava e eles estavam num nível que não poderia ser comparado a um genin e sim jõnin na opinião dos dois.

Seiya: Mesmo com o atraso não significa que devem fazer tipo de brincadeira - Falou vendo os filhos abaixarem a cabeça - O meu atraso não foi de propósito... vamos nos encontrar no telhado - Falou desaparecendo. Após alguns momentos os três recém formados na academia estavam na frente do seu sensei.

Seiya: Todos os três me conhecem, mas, me apresentando sou Seiya Uchiha Uzumaki, atual Godaime Hokage e a partir de agora o sensei de vocês..meu sonho é proteger Konoha e um dia conseguir a paz para o mundo Shinobi - Falou sorrindo e acenando para se apresentarem.

Sakura: Sakura Haruno….quero me tornar uma grande Kunoichi como Tsunade-sama e bem - Ficou vermelha ao olhar para Sasuke que fez o seu sensei rir e o filho ficou nervoso.

Seiya: Obrigado Sakura - Falou fazendo ela voltar ao normal.

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha Uzumaki..filho do atual Hokage e meu sonho é me tornar o seu sucessor, ou melhor, disputar com meu irmão quem irá o suceder primeiro protegendo a aldeia da folha e encontrar a paz para o mundo shinobi - Falou olhando para Naruto.

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha..como meu irmão falou nosso sonho é tornarmos o sucessor do nosso pai, protegendo Konoha e alcançar a paz - Falou sorrindo. Seiya sorria dos dois, por que ele os estava preparando para isso e os ensinou que esse mundo precisava ser guiado por um caminho de paz, quebrar o ciclo de ódio que envolve as aldeias ocultas, ele já estava conseguindo isso como Hokage, mas, os dois deveriam assumir os papeis principais.

Seiya: Obrigado pelas apresentações...amanhã me encontrem no campo de treinamento as seis em ponto..como castigo para vocês dois - Falou olhando para os filhos - terão uma sessão especial de treino comigo, Itachi e Shisui hoje - Falou e os filhos engoliram em seco.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	14. Chapter 14

Saint seiya e Naruto não me pertencem.

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Área de treinamento**

O sol estava se pondo na aldeia da folha, tendo Naruto e Sasuke exaustos no chão respirando com dificuldade.

Naruto: Isso não é justo - Falou entendendo do que porque desse treinamento intensivo, amanhã seria o teste final para se tornarem genin, mas, agora estavam nesse treinamento maçante que estavam desgastando as suas forças, mas, como poder de recuperação dele estaria em problemas numa luta contra o seu sensei.

Sasuke: O senhor está nos cansando para amanhã - Falou com o Sharigan desparecendo dos seus olhos.

Seiya: Sim..eu pretendia inicialmente não deixar vocês com café da manhã, mas, com a brincadeira na academia resolvi mudar os planos - Falou com um sorriso de canto, porque ele estava forçando esses dois mais nos treinamentos esses dias, por que começou a sentir uma energia estranha que estava sentindo.

Itachi: Vocês dois realmente melhoraram - Falou sorrindo, por que fazia tempo que não treinava com os dois, Sasuke tinha aprendido o Chidori de Kakashi e Naruto o Rasengan, logo poderiam começar a aprender as suas variações.

Shisui: Itachi tem razão ..meus parabéns aos dois - Falou vendo a expressão dos garotos que tinham um sorriso ao ser elogiados por aqueles que consideravam os irmãos mais velhos.

Seiya: Agora vamos voltar porque estou morrendo fome - Falou com a barriga roncando e após vários risos dos presentes.

 **Clã Uchiha Uzumaki**

Na casa principal todos estavam reunidos jantando e conversando normalmente, após isso Seiya chamou Itachi e Shisui em particular.

Seiya: Fiquem atentos a movimentos suspeitos de Danzõ enquanto eu estiverem fora da aldeia - Falou seriamente - Se ele fizer algum movimento a ordem é contensão não podendo eliminem a raiz - Terminou com um certo pesar na voz, ele não queria que chegasse a esse ponto, mas, ele conhecia muito bem a raiz e Danzõ os treinou para serem obedientes a ele.

Itachi: Entendido Tou-san - Falou seriamente.

Shisui: Como desejar Seiya-san - Falou sabendo que era uma possibilidade o velho soltar as garras dele enquanto o Godaime não estiver na aldeia, mesmo com o sandaime no posto, mas, ele e Itachi cuidariam de qualquer problema causado, sem falar que Mikoto e Kushina ainda estariam na aldeia, já que Kurenai estaria em missão com a sua equipe.

Seiya: A energia que estou sentindo ...algo me diz Danzõ sabe de algo e os movimentos dele que começaram a ficar mais ativos nos últimos dias - Falou olhando para o céu e se Érebo por acaso de algum modo tivesse vindo a esse mundo uma terrível batalha poderia ocorrer sem falar do inimigo oculto desse mundo.

 **Sede da raiz**

Abaixo de Konoha, Danzõ estava reunido com vários Anbu todos ajoelhados na sua frente.

Danzõ: Hiruzen vai voltar ao posto provisório enquanto o Godaime vai treinar a equipe de seus filhos….essa a oportunidade que queremos - Falou seriamente - Ele deve ser eliminado fora da aldeia junto com quem o acompanhar e após a aldeia da folha será finalmente minha - Falou com um sorriso e oque ele esperou ficou finalmente pronto e ele e seus servos tinham esse poder, mesmo que Seiya fosse poderoso não iria conseguir derrotar oque ele estava planejando para ele, o problema eram os poderes dos três genins que o acompanhariam, poderia ser o fio da balança porque Naruto e Sasuke não demonstraram muitas habilidades e sabia que eles escondiam o seu potencial, a kunoichi por Tsunade ainda era jovem para possuir muitos poderes.

Hai Danzõ-Sama - Falaram em unismo, desconhecido de todos uma sombra observava essa reunião.

 **Área de treinamento**

No campo de treinamento estavam presentes Seiya estava com Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura na sua frente.

Seiya: A missão será simples - Falou tirando guizos do bolso - Terão que conseguir esses dois guizos e um ficará sem almoço - Falou sorrindo, mas, os três sorriram.

Sasuke: Não acha que vamos cair nisso Tou-san ? - Falou rindo de canto.

Naruto: Vamos lutar em equipe contra o senhor, não vamos esquecer do princípio básico que nos ensinou que foi nunca foi abandonar um companheiro - Falou sorrindo.

Sakura: Sasuke-Kun e Naruto-Kun conversamos a noite sobre oque poderia ser o treino e isso foi uma das possibilidades - Falou olhando o Godaime sorrir.

Seiya: Ótimo - Falou colocando os guizos no bolso - Se irão trabalhar em equipe para conseguir não tenho nada contra, mas, ainda vão ter que conseguir os guizos para passarem no teste - Falou seriamente.

Sasuke: Naruto..Sakura - Falaram assumindo formação com os dois meninos na frente ela na retaguarda, o Sharingan do Uchiha ativou e um manto de Chakra apareceu em volta de Naruto.

Sakura: ' O poder que sinto dos dois é incrível… se não fosse pelo treinamento com Tsunade-sama eu teria desmaiado pelo poder deles' - Pensou e olhando os dois partirem para o ataque.

Seiya: Estão protegendo a ninja médica me atacando diretamente - Falou parando enquanto os dois desferiram golpes que ele bloqueou causando uma poderosa cratera no chão.

Sasuke: Truques comuns não vão funcionar com o senhor Tou-san - Falou tendo o punho segurado pelo Hokage.

Naruto: Mesmo que tenha nos forçado ontem ao máximo, ainda temos muita energia e conhecemos bem as suas habilidades - Falou vendo o seu pai sorrir.

Seiva: Muito bom …..então se preparem - Falou movendo-se numa velocidade conseguindo desferir golpes nos dois os arremessando longe para a surpresa de Sakura - Não vou usar o Rinnegan ou o 'aquilo' - Falou rindo de canto.

Sasuke: Naruto acho que ele está nos subestimando..o senhor vai se arrepender... **Chidori**! - Falou com o punho com uma grande quantidade de energia.

Naruto: Sasuke tem razão... **Rasengan** ! - Falou com uma esfera de Chakra na mão e os dois desapareceram numa incrível velocidade.

Seiya: Estão num nível de velocidade incrível - Falou e notando Sakura acima dele - Não vai conseguir muito com isso, colocou a mão para o alto e sentiu o impacto do punho dela - Ele se ensinou isso ? - Falou se arrependendo de não ter concentrado nesse golpe dela, a força da menina quase quebrou o seu punho, ele pensou que a loira tinha somente ensinado ninjutsu médico e não essa habilidade.

Sakura: Nunca deve subestimar o seu adversário - Falou segurando o punho do Hokage com Naruto e Sasuke na frente dele.

Seiya: Acho que me cometi um erro - Falou sorrindo, mas, ao mesmo tempo o seu cosmo se manifestou - Que não vou cometer de novo - Falou recebendo o impacto dos golpes dos dois.

Naruto: Ele está vindo - Falou, mas, Seiya na frente dele e disparou golpes que ele somente viu o punho dele brilhar e depois ser arremessado longe.

Sasuke: Naruto! - Falou preocupado porque nem com o Sharingan conseguiu ver os movimentos.

Sakura: Essa velocidade é impossível - Falou em descrença, mas, notou os mesmos raios de luz em direção ao Uchiha que também foi atingido em cheio.

Seiya: Sakura-chan…- Falou sorrindo e olhando para ela intensamente.

Sakura:'Minha mãe tem razão' - Pensou relembrando que a sua mãe disse que o Godaime possuía uma grande fã clube mesmo casado e agora a ele entendeu o porque, ele era bonito, tinha uma energia ao redor que a atraía e o olhar dele quando olhava alguém intensamente, claro que ele não demonstrava malícia no olhar para ela, mas, isso explica os outros grandes fãs clubes de Konoha, Itachi e Shisui são os dois solteiros disputados na aldeia da folha para casar, Naruto e Sasuke tinham as meninas da academia em dois grupos e fora as meninas civis.

Seiya: Está distraída - Falou acertando a menina de cabelos cor de rosa, mas, ele controlou a força para não machucar muito, mas, ela se desfaz em fumaça sendo somente um clone das sombras - Muito bom - Sorriu, mas, viu vários clones das sombras de Naruto e Sasuke não estava visível.

Naruto: Tou-san preparem-se - Falou com os clones avançando.

Seiya: Hahaha venham - Falou se preparando para um combate mano a mano - Agora aonde está o verdadeiro ? - Questionou acertando vários clones com golpes de luz e parando ao sentir um golpe que veio por trás, olhando notou um clone de Naruto, mas, que se transformou em Sakura.

Sakura: Funcionou - Falou sorrindo porque tinha acertado pontos vitais para paralisar o Hokage e conseguindo os guizos.

Seiya: Muito bom...isso lhes dar alguns segundos - Falou sorrindo e ao mesmo ela tinha o pegado aproveitando os clones do loiro.

Naruto: Acho que é hora de usarmos isso - Falou concentrando visivelmente cosmo energia brilhando ao redor com o manto de Chakra ativo, mesmo processo sendo seguido por Sasuke.

Seiya: Não completaram essa técnica, mas, isso vai ser interessante - Falou ainda sentindo os efeitos do golpe de Sakura que tinha recuado, também aumentando a sua cosmo energia.

 **Lightning Plasma(Relâmpago de Plasma)!** \- Disparam ao mesmo tempo Naruto e Sasuke, a técnica que ele viu Aiolia executar algumas vezes e agora estava auxiliando os filhos a replicar.

Seiya: Muitos bom garotos - Falou sorrindo vendo o poder dos dois vindo em sua direção - **Pegasus RyuuseiKen (Meteoro de Pégaso)!** \- Disparou inúmeros meteoros na velocidade da luz, causando o confronto com o golpe dos seus filhos e após um grande abalo ocorreu envolvendo todos.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. Lembrando que Seiya não está lutando a sério e talvez seja forçado a revelar as extensões dos seus poderes com o movimento de Danzõ, com a orientação de Tsunade a Sakura ficou mais forte e Naruto e Sasuke executando o golpe de Aiolia que eles ainda não conseguiram completar.


	15. Chapter 15

Saint seiya e Naruto não me pertencem.

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Área de treinamento**

O sol estava se pondo na aldeia da folha, tendo Naruto e Sasuke exaustos no chão respirando com dificuldade.

Naruto: Isso não é justo - Falou entendendo do que porque desse treinamento intensivo, amanhã seria o teste final para se tornarem genin, mas, agora estavam nesse treinamento maçante que estavam desgastando as suas forças, mas, como poder de recuperação dele estaria em problemas numa luta contra o seu sensei.

Sasuke: O senhor está nos cansando para amanhã - Falou com o Sharigan desparecendo dos seus olhos.

Seiya: Sim..eu pretendia inicialmente não deixar vocês com café da manhã, mas, com a brincadeira na academia resolvi mudar os planos - Falou com um sorriso de canto, porque ele estava forçando esses dois mais nos treinamentos esses dias, por que começou a sentir uma energia estranha que estava sentindo.

Itachi: Vocês dois realmente melhoraram - Falou sorrindo, por que fazia tempo que não treinava com os dois, Sasuke tinha aprendido o Chidori de Kakashi e Naruto o Rasengan, logo poderiam começar a aprender as suas variações.

Shisui: Itachi tem razão ..meus parabéns aos dois - Falou vendo a expressão dos garotos que tinham um sorriso ao ser elogiados por aqueles que consideravam os irmãos mais velhos.

Seiya: Agora vamos voltar porque estou morrendo fome - Falou com a barriga roncando e após vários risos dos presentes.

 **Clã Uchiha Uzumaki**

Na casa principal todos estavam reunidos jantando e conversando normalmente, após isso Seiya chamou Itachi e Shisui em particular.

Seiya: Fiquem atentos a movimentos suspeitos de Danzõ enquanto eu estiverem fora da aldeia - Falou seriamente - Se ele fizer algum movimento a ordem é contensão não podendo eliminem a raiz - Terminou com um certo pesar na voz, ele não queria que chegasse a esse ponto, mas, ele conhecia muito bem a raiz e Danzõ os treinou para serem obedientes a ele.

Itachi: Entendido Tou-san - Falou seriamente.

Shisui: Como desejar Seiya-san - Falou sabendo que era uma possibilidade o velho soltar as garras dele enquanto o Godaime não estiver na aldeia, mesmo com o sandaime no posto, mas, ele e Itachi cuidariam de qualquer problema causado, sem falar que Mikoto e Kushina ainda estariam na aldeia, já que Kurenai estaria em missão com a sua equipe.

Seiya: A energia que estou sentindo ...algo me diz Danzõ sabe de algo e os movimentos dele que começaram a ficar mais ativos nos últimos dias - Falou olhando para o céu e se Érebo por acaso de algum modo tivesse vindo a esse mundo uma terrível batalha poderia ocorrer sem falar do inimigo oculto desse mundo.

 **Sede da raiz**

Abaixo de Konoha, Danzõ estava reunido com vários Anbu todos ajoelhados na sua frente.

Danzõ: Hiruzen vai voltar ao posto provisório enquanto o Godaime vai treinar a equipe de seus filhos….essa a oportunidade que queremos - Falou seriamente - Ele deve ser eliminado fora da aldeia junto com quem o acompanhar e após a aldeia da folha será finalmente minha - Falou com um sorriso e oque ele esperou ficou finalmente pronto e ele e seus servos tinham esse poder, mesmo que Seiya fosse poderoso não iria conseguir derrotar oque ele estava planejando para ele, o problema eram os poderes dos três genins que o acompanhariam, poderia ser o fio da balança porque Naruto e Sasuke não demonstraram muitas habilidades e sabia que eles escondiam o seu potencial, a kunoichi por Tsunade ainda era jovem para possuir muitos poderes.

Hai Danzõ-Sama - Falaram em unismo, desconhecido de todos uma sombra observava essa reunião.

 **Área de treinamento**

No campo de treinamento estavam presentes Seiya estava com Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura na sua frente.

Seiya: A missão será simples - Falou tirando guizos do bolso - Terão que conseguir esses dois guizos e um ficará sem almoço - Falou sorrindo, mas, os três sorriram.

Sasuke: Não acha que vamos cair nisso Tou-san ? - Falou rindo de canto.

Naruto: Vamos lutar em equipe contra o senhor, não vamos esquecer do princípio básico que nos ensinou que foi nunca foi abandonar um companheiro - Falou sorrindo.

Sakura: Sasuke-Kun e Naruto-Kun conversamos a noite sobre oque poderia ser o treino e isso foi uma das possibilidades - Falou olhando o Godaime sorrir.

Seiya: Ótimo - Falou colocando os guizos no bolso - Se irão trabalhar em equipe para conseguir não tenho nada contra, mas, ainda vão ter que conseguir os guizos para passarem no teste - Falou seriamente.

Sasuke: Naruto..Sakura - Falaram assumindo formação com os dois meninos na frente ela na retaguarda, o Sharingan do Uchiha ativou e um manto de Chakra apareceu em volta de Naruto.

Sakura: ' O poder que sinto dos dois é incrível… se não fosse pelo treinamento com Tsunade-sama eu teria desmaiado pelo poder deles' - Pensou e olhando os dois partirem para o ataque.

Seiya: Estão protegendo a ninja médica me atacando diretamente - Falou parando enquanto os dois desferiram golpes que ele bloqueou causando uma poderosa cratera no chão.

Sasuke: Truques comuns não vão funcionar com o senhor Tou-san - Falou tendo o punho segurado pelo Hokage.

Naruto: Mesmo que tenha nos forçado ontem ao máximo, ainda temos muita energia e conhecemos bem as suas habilidades - Falou vendo o seu pai sorrir.

Seiva: Muito bom …..então se preparem - Falou movendo-se numa velocidade conseguindo desferir golpes nos dois os arremessando longe para a surpresa de Sakura - Não vou usar o Rinnegan ou o 'aquilo' - Falou rindo de canto.

Sasuke: Naruto acho que ele está nos subestimando..o senhor vai se arrepender... **Chidori**! - Falou com o punho com uma grande quantidade de energia.

Naruto: Sasuke tem razão... **Rasengan** ! - Falou com uma esfera de Chakra na mão e os dois desapareceram numa incrível velocidade.

Seiya: Estão num nível de velocidade incrível - Falou e notando Sakura acima dele - Não vai conseguir muito com isso, colocou a mão para o alto e sentiu o impacto do punho dela - Ele se ensinou isso ? - Falou se arrependendo de não ter concentrado nesse golpe dela, a força da menina quase quebrou o seu punho, ele pensou que a loira tinha somente ensinado ninjutsu médico e não essa habilidade.

Sakura: Nunca deve subestimar o seu adversário - Falou segurando o punho do Hokage com Naruto e Sasuke na frente dele.

Seiya: Acho que me cometi um erro - Falou sorrindo, mas, ao mesmo tempo o seu cosmo se manifestou - Que não vou cometer de novo - Falou recebendo o impacto dos golpes dos dois.

Naruto: Ele está vindo - Falou, mas, Seiya na frente dele e disparou golpes que ele somente viu o punho dele brilhar e depois ser arremessado longe.

Sasuke: Naruto! - Falou preocupado porque nem com o Sharingan conseguiu ver os movimentos.

Sakura: Essa velocidade é impossível - Falou em descrença, mas, notou os mesmos raios de luz em direção ao Uchiha que também foi atingido em cheio.

Seiya: Sakura-chan…- Falou sorrindo e olhando para ela intensamente.

Sakura:'Minha mãe tem razão' - Pensou relembrando que a sua mãe disse que o Godaime possuía uma grande fã clube mesmo casado e agora a ele entendeu o porque, ele era bonito, tinha uma energia ao redor que a atraía e o olhar dele quando olhava alguém intensamente, claro que ele não demonstrava malícia no olhar para ela, mas, isso explica os outros grandes fãs clubes de Konoha, Itachi e Shisui são os dois solteiros disputados na aldeia da folha para casar, Naruto e Sasuke tinham as meninas da academia em dois grupos e fora as meninas civis.

Seiya: Está distraída - Falou acertando a menina de cabelos cor de rosa, mas, ele controlou a força para não machucar muito, mas, ela se desfaz em fumaça sendo somente um clone das sombras - Muito bom - Sorriu, mas, viu vários clones das sombras de Naruto e Sasuke não estava visível.

Naruto: Tou-san preparem-se - Falou com os clones avançando.

Seiya: Hahaha venham - Falou se preparando para um combate mano a mano - Agora aonde está o verdadeiro ? - Questionou acertando vários clones com golpes de luz e parando ao sentir um golpe que veio por trás, olhando notou um clone de Naruto, mas, que se transformou em Sakura.

Sakura: Funcionou - Falou sorrindo porque tinha acertado pontos vitais para paralisar o Hokage e conseguindo os guizos.

Seiya: Muito bom...isso lhes dar alguns segundos - Falou sorrindo e ao mesmo ela tinha o pegado aproveitando os clones do loiro.

Naruto: Acho que é hora de usarmos isso - Falou concentrando visivelmente cosmo energia brilhando ao redor com o manto de Chakra ativo, mesmo processo sendo seguido por Sasuke.

Seiya: Não completaram essa técnica, mas, isso vai ser interessante - Falou ainda sentindo os efeitos do golpe de Sakura que tinha recuado, também aumentando a sua cosmo energia.

 **Lightning Plasma(Relâmpago de Plasma)!** \- Disparam ao mesmo tempo Naruto e Sasuke, a técnica que ele viu Aiolia executar algumas vezes e agora estava auxiliando os filhos a replicar.

Seiya: Muitos bom garotos - Falou sorrindo vendo o poder dos dois vindo em sua direção - **Pegasus RyuuseiKen (Meteoro de Pégaso)!** \- Disparou inúmeros meteoros na velocidade da luz, causando o confronto com o golpe dos seus filhos e após um grande abalo ocorreu envolvendo todos.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. Lembrando que Seiya não está lutando a sério e talvez seja forçado a revelar as extensões dos seus poderes com o movimento de Danzõ, com a orientação de Tsunade a Sakura ficou mais forte e Naruto e Sasuke executando o golpe de Aiolia que eles ainda não conseguiram completar.


	16. Chapter 16

Sant seiya e Naruto não me pertencem. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Fronteira do Pais do fogo**

O Godaime Hokage olhava com espanto o recém chegado, tendo Danzõ sorrindo.

Como eu suspeitava você conhece esse corpo - Falou olhando o Hokage - Eu sou dos dos três sannin.. Orochimaru - Falou sorrindo e mais shinobis apareceram cercado os esquadrões Anbu.

Itachi: Shisui se encarregue deles...Eu vou ajudar o Hokage - Falou ativando o Susanoo em sua forma completa.

Shisui: Não se preocupe - O mesmo sofreu uma mudança nos olhos.

Naruto e Sasuke mantinham a linha de defesa sendo ajudados pelos Anbu protegendo o construtor de pontes.

Sasuke: Isso parece que não acabar tão cedo - Falou se movendo acertando vários adversários com Jutsu de fogo combinado com cosmo energia.

Naruto: Parece que além do nosso pai..O construtor é um alvo - Falou notando a situação que estavam e apesar do poder deles, os seus corpos ainda eram de crianças e lutando nesse nível não aguentariam por muito tempo.

No confronto principal Seiya olhava para Orochimaru e Itachi encarava Danzõ.

Itachi: Tou-san me encarrego de Danzõ...Cuide dessa cobra - Falou se referindo ao recém chegado.

Seiya: Itachi...Tenha cuidado - Falou seriamente e um manto de Chakra dourado e branco lhe cobriu lhe dando asas e um formato de uma armadura com o Rinnegan ativo.

Danzõ: Os seus olhos serão muito bem aproveitados Itachi - Falou avançando contra o líder Anbu iniciando o combate, deixando o Hokage e o Sannin se encarrando.

Orochimaru: Você é um corpo que vou possuir Seiya - Falou lambendo os lábios vendo o poder que irradiava do oponente e fazendo o mesmo criando um manto de Chakra negro com asas.

Seiya: Então é você que está ajudando Danzõ...Como conseguiu esse corpo me responda !? - Questionou seriamente.

Orochimaru: Não precisa ficar nervosos...Eu o encontrei quase morto, mas, o poder que ele transmitia...Decidi lhe usar como meu receptáculo e o seu poder incomum ajudou muito nas minhas pesquisas e vai ajudar no meu objetivo de conseguir um corpo mais poderoso - Falou olhando diretamente para o oponente e inciando o confronto.

 **Konoha**

No momento que ocorreu a movimentação de Danzõ na fronteira dentro da aldeia da folha se iniciou o ataque na instalação da raiz que ainda possuía alguns seguidores do homem, mas, estavam sendo capturados e presos nem muita dificuldade sob o comando do Sandaime junto com Mikoto e Kushina.

Hiruzen: O complexo está quase todo sob nosso comando - Falou o sandaime.

Kushina: Ele levou a força principal contra Seiya...O poder dos que estavam aqui - Ela tinha notado o uso de cosmo energia mesmo que fraco nos que estavam guardando o local.

Mikoto: Sim...Eles de algum estavam usando cosmo energia, mas, é impossível alguém derrotar nosso marido - Falou com um sorriso e mesmo que Danzõ tenha armado algo Itachi e Shisui estavam o ajudando.

Hiruzen: Eu estou com uma mal pressentimento - Falou seriamente o Hokage.

 **Fronteira do País do Fogo**

Itachi estava lutando contra Danzõ com o poder do seu Susanoo com o espelho de Yata e a espada Totsuka.

Danzõ: Você realmente é um gênio e os itens do seu Susanoo - Falou desviando do ataque contra-atacando com golpes de vento.

Itachi: Esse poder….acha que pode manter isso para sempre ? - Falou criando chamas negras que tentaram envolver o seu oponente que agora tinha o braço numa forma escura, usando raio de energia contra atacando o Uchiha.

Danzõ: Não me vencerá tão facilmente - Falou avançando numa incrível velocidade.

Itachi: Danzõ - Sussurrou manifestando cosmo energia em volta de si, ambos chocaram-se criando uma grande explosão, o líder da raiz concentrou um vento negro em seu braço esquerdo e disparou cortando tudo em seu caminho e sendo bloqueado pelo espelho de Yata do Susanoo.

Danzõ: Itachi - Sussurrou vendo o poder do Uchiha aumentar na sua frente com o seu cosmo brilhando fortemente.

Itachi: Nada deterá o sonho do meu Pai ! - Falou com as chamas negras envolvendo aonde o seu oponente estava e avançando com ele com o Susanoo disparando uma grande quantidade de energia causando um grande abalo na região, fazendo com quem Shisui tenha que usar o próprio Susanoo para proteger os aliados.

Shisui: Itachi - Sussurrou vendo a destruição que ele causou com esse golpe.

Enquanto isso nos céus uma batalha era travada entre Seiya e Orochimaru.

Seiya: Como ele poder controlar esse poder? - Falou sentindo o poder do seu oponente que estava desviando dos seus meteoros e usando serpentes de energia negras o atacando.

Orochimaru: Você realmente é um corpo que vou ter - Falou concentrando uma gigantesca esfera de energia acima de sua cabeça e disparando.

Seiya: Não permitir que alguém como você saia vivo... **Shinra Tensei(Subjugação Celestial do Deus Onipresente)! -** Falou repelindo o poder lançado contra ele.

Orochimaru: O Rinnegan é um incomodo - Falou com a espada Kusanagi em sua mão envolta de energia - Pelo visto isso não está saindo como planejado - Sussurrou vendo os seus subordinados que trouxe sendo mortos principalmente por Shisui que estava com o Mangekyô Sharingan ativo junto com Naruto e Sassuke.

Seiya: A espada Kusanagi - Falou olhando a arma e olhou de relance o combate de Itachi e o mesmo estava com o corpo do líder da raiz no chão.

Orochimaru: Acho que mais um teste desse poder atual - Falou brandando Kusanagi e disparando uma grande rajada de energia contra naruto e Sasuke.

Seiya: Oque está planejando ? **Pegasus Sui Sei Ken (Cometa de Pégaso) -** Moveu-se para proteger os filhos e lançou o seu golpe quando um grande impacto nos céus de poder surpreendendo todos no local.

Orochimaru: Isso foi um teste interessante Seiya-kun nos veremos em breve - Falou parando de emanar energia e desaparecendo do local.

Seiya: Isso muda as coisas - Sussurrou para si mesmo e depois olhou em volta vendo que não tinha sofrido muitas perdas a Anbu, seus filhos estavam bem junto com Sakura e o construtor de pontes que ele teria uma conversa porque o mesmo era mais importante do que diz e estava escondendo algo.

 **Amegakure**

No edifício central da aldeia que sempre chovia três pessoas usando mantos com luas vermelhas estavam conversando entre si.

O poder de Orochimaru atual está sendo um problema - Falou um homem com máscara laranja.

Não se preocupe eu o matarei quando o momento chegar ..Nada se intrometerá em nossos planos - Falou um jovem que tinha o Rinnegan ativo.

O nosso problema atual é o Godaime Hokage..Seu poder é algo que supera oque tínhamos previsto e o poder politico dele com as outras nações - Falou seriamente a única mulher entre os três.

Konan nenhum poder será capaz de derrotar a mim Uchiha Madara - Falou com o Sharingan brilhando - Com o seu poder Pein sobre o Rinnegan será capaz de confrontar os olhos que ele possui… Orochimaru tem um interesse sobre ele talvez possamos usar isso e liquidar os dois de uma vez - Falou para os demais.

Pein: Como desejar ..Nada irá impedir de esse mundo alcançar a paz - Falou seriamente e Konan assentindo.

'Zetsu está vigiando os movimentos do nosso querido Hokage logo deve trazer notícias sobre o confronto que ele e o Orochimaru estão tendo' - Pensou o Uchiha.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	17. Chapter 17

Saint seiya e naruto não me pertencem.

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Fronteira do país do fogo**

A batalha tinha terminado com os Anbu de Konoha recolhendo os corpos dos membros dos Shinobis mortos, o construtor de pontes estava junto com a equipe sete e o Hokage o olhava seriamente.

Seiya: Acho que nos deve maiores detalhes senhor Tazuna - Falou seriamente e o homem estava nervoso porque após ver toda essa grande batalha ocorrendo entre os shinobi e descobrir que o homem na sua frente era o líder da aldeia da folha após ouvir a conversa dos Shinobis.

Tazuna: Me desculpem - Falou se curvando - O país das ondas não tem finanças para bancar uma missão do nível real por isso não Informei que Shinobis estariam atrás de mim que por coincidência iriam lhes atacar e eu era o alvo também - Falou agora olhando para o rosto do Godaime.

Seiya: Hum...A missão vai continuar porque eu sabia dos riscos que poderia lhe ocorrer nesse ataque da raiz, mas, não lhe disse oque iria ocorrer um ataque na missão que envolve somente a aldeia da folha na missão que você tinha contratado - Falou seriamente.

Tazuna: Muito obrigado ! Com o poder de vocês o país das ondas será salvo - Falou sorrindo.

Seiya: Bom trabalho para vocês três em proteger Tazuna-san - Falou cumprimentando os três genins que sorriram - Somente preciso conversar com Itachi e Shisui e a missão vai continuar - Falou indo na direção dos dois Uchiha.

Itachi: Não acredito que Orochimaru está com esse nível de poder - Falou para o amigo ao lado.

Shisui: Sim.. Ele será um problema - Falou seriamente e notando o Hokage vindo na direção deles.

Seiya: Itachi e Shisui bom trabalho na contensão da raiz e os soldados de Orochimaru - Falou com um sorriso e depois mudou a expressão - Quero vigilância sobre Konoha da Anbu por questão de segurança, apesar que aquela cobra não vai tentar algo...Esse ataque por parte de Orochimaru foi um teste de poder, só que isso muda as coisas….Vou ter que adiantar alguns planos - Falou seriamente.

Shisui: Não se preocupe Hokage-sama - Falou se curvando.

Itachi: Tou-san nós protegerem a aldeia caso ocorra algo e vamos manter em sigilo a parte de Orochimaru para elas - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Obrigado...Não quero que elas se preocupem...Só que a última vez que ocultei algo delas - Falou sentindo um frio da espinha e os outros dois também engoliram em seco.

Shisui: Vou cuidar para nenhum Anbu fale nada - Falou friamente.

Itachi: E eu vou reforçar - Falou no mesmo tom de Shisui.

Seiya: Hahahaha façam isso se não nós vamos ter problemas quando elas descobrirem - Falou vendo o acendo dos dois - Preciso continuar a missão para o país das ondas - Falou se despedindo e voltando ao seu grupo.

 **Amegakure**

O homem que se dizia Uchiha Madara estava olhando a aldeia da chuva, até que um homem planta apareceu ao lado.

Obito - Falou chamando a atenção do homem com máscara - Orochimaru e o Hokage foi uma luta com um nível de poder elevado com uma energia que nunca presenciei, mas, ambos pareciam que estavam de contendo como se estivessem testando um ao outro...Orochimaru recuou e Danzõ foi morto por Itachi - Terminou de falar.

Obito: Hum...Entendo e os garotos ? - Questionou.

Zetsu: Sasuke e Naruto demonstraram um grande poder ….No futuro serão grandes problemas e Itachi e Shisui ambos estão com o poder desperto do Mangekyõ Sharingan - Falou seriamente.

Obito: Shisui ? - Falou com surpresa porque não sabia que o Uchiha tinha despertado esse poder.

Zetsu: Sim, para mim foi uma surpresa ele com esses olhos despertos….Oque vai fazer ? - Questionou.

Obito: Vou ter que conversar com Orochimaru porque no momento nossos objetivos se ligam em alguns pontos - Falou desaparecendo e um vórtex.

Zetsu: Nada vai deter o renascimento de minha mãe - Falou após o homem sumir no vórtex.

 **Konoha**

O retorno de Itachi e Shisui foi esperado pelo sandaime junto com Kushina e Mikoto que estavam ansiosas para saber oque ocorreu no combate na fronteira do país do fogo. Os dois comandantes Anbu revelaram oque ocorrido para os três que se surpreenderam.

Hiruzen: Orochimaru….Eu deveria ter lhe liquidado quando tive a oportunidade e agora essa situação está ocorrendo - Falou apertando os punhos com força.

Kushina: Isso muda os planos totalmente de Seiya - Falou seriamente.

Mikoto: Sim...Teremos que nos adiantar em unificar as aldeias ocultas, só que ainda tem o fato do homem que se diz Madara Uchiha e possui uma habilidade problemática - Disse com uma expressão de preocupação.

Shisui: Conseguimos lidar com as sombras de Konoha e agora podemos agir mais livremente - Falou sabendo que a morte da Danzõ lhe facilitaria, mesmo que eles quisessem ter convencido o homem, contudo, ocorreram várias tentativas e não houve outra escolha.

Itachi: O poder de Orochimaru se igualou ao de Tou-san, mas, ambos estavam se contendo sem usar o poder máximo...Os esquadrões Anbu estão de prontidão pela aldeia e Kakashi-san está reunindo informações sobre o homem que se diz Madara Uchiha - Terminou olhando o monumento Hokage.

 **País das Ondas**

A equipe sete junto com Tazuna finalmente tinham chegado ao país das ondas e ele explicou que a ponte que estava construindo ligaria ele a terra firme e isso não era benéfico para o homem corrupto chamado Gatõ que estava tentando assumir o controle do país das ondas.

Seiya: Nossa missão será aguardar até a construção da ponte seja terminada entendido ? - Falou para os genins que assentiram enquanto chegavam perto da casa do construtor.

Tazuna: Minha filha e neto devem estar em casa - Falou na frente da casa e entrando tendo uma mulher por volta dos 30 anos de cabelo azul escuro longo com uma criança por volta dos oito anos de cabelo escuro.

Tazuna: Essa é a minha Tsunami e meu neto Inari - Falou apresentando e depois olhando para os Shinobis - Esses os Shinobis de Konoha que vieram ajudar enquanto a construção não é terminada - Falou sorrindo.

Eles não serão páreos para Gatõ ! - Falou o jovem saindo do local.

Tsunami: Me desculpem pelo meu filho - Falou se curvando. Após isso Naruto e Sasuke foram atrás do garoto.

Tazuna: Me desculpem o meu neto - Começou a narrar os acontecimento de Gatõ no país das ondas e o responsável pela morte de Kaiza o marido de Tsunami pelas mãos dos homens de Gatõ.

Sakura: Eles ainda não voltaram - Falou se referindo a Naruto e Sasuke após ouvir a história do construtor de pontes.

Seiya: Não se preocupem eles devem estar conversando com Inari - Falou sorrindo e olhou para Tazuna e Tsunami - Não se preocupem com Gatõ se ele tentar algo será impedido, mas, somente lhe protegermos e não seremos assassinos atrás de vingança contra o homem - Falou seriamente não que ele tivesse apreço pela vida de alguém assim.

Tsunami: Muito obrigado ! - Falou sorrindo e olhando nos olhos de Seiya por um breve momento.

Tazuna: Hokage-sama muito obrigado ! - Falou se curvando e fez Tsunami levantar uma sobrancelha, mas, depois arregalou os olhos.

Tsunami: Seiya-Kun !? - Falou surpresa e o mesmo a olhou sem entender igual Tazuna e Sakura.

Seiya: Sim..ocorreu algo ? - Questionou.

Tsunami: Me desculpe é que atual Hokage foi aquele que salvou o país das águas e suas histórias chegaram no país das ondas - Falou sorrindo e o seu pai arregalou os olhos.

Tazuna: Como eu pude me esquecer !? - Falou assustado porque não tinha ligado o nome do homem, mesmo que tivesse sido alguns anos esse homem era conhecido por muitos.

Seiya: Não se preocupe Tazuna-san - Falou sorrindo - Eles voltaram - Completou sentindo a presença de Naruto e Sasuke junto com Inari.

 **Kirigakure**

A aldeia estava prosperando como nunca no comando da nova Mizukage Mei Terumi que estava no momento na mansão Kage e de lá um grito alto foi ouvido.

Mei: Você tem certeza !? - Questionou novamente para Ao.

Ao: Sim...Ele está nos país das Ondas - Falou se referindo a Seiya e a quinta Mizukage estava com um sorriso amplo.

Mei: Preciso que cuide de tudo enquanto vou ver o meu querido Hokage - Falou sorrindo.

Ao: O posto de Mizukage - Começou a falar, mas, parou e engoliu em seco vendo a expressão de Mei - Está bem cuidarei de tudo - Falou temendo a mulher na sua frente.

Mei: 'Dessa vez você não escapa meu querido Hokage' - Pensou com um sorriso.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	18. Chapter 18

Saint Seiya e Naruto não me pertencem. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 18**

 **País das ondas**

A construção da ponte estava em andamento com os Shinobis se Konoha fazendo a proteção do construtor e a sua família. Seiya no momento estava na casa do construtor deixando a guarda de Tazuna ficar responsável por seus alunos enquanto tinha a companhia de Tsunami.

Finalmente o encontrei ! - Falou uma voz e fez o Hokage que bebia um chá cuspir fora e olhar da voz que não era nada menos que Mei Terumi entrando pela porta da frente.

Seiya: Mei !? - Falou assustado e se perguntando como ela conseguiu chegar assim perto dele sem ele a notar.

Mei: Meu querido Hokage você não me escapa ! - Falou pulando literalmente em cima dele o tentando agarrar e a filha do construtor olhando a cena com uma aura em volta de vi vermelha.

Tsunami: Poderia o largar ? - Falou friamente.

Mei: Pelo visto você tem mais mais fã - Falou rindo vendo a mulher que apesar de ser uma civil estava emanando uma aura estranha envolta de si.

Seiya: Tsunami-san ? - Perguntou e ela não poderia estar com algum interesse nele, porque só estava a uma semana no país das ondas, mas, ele lembrou que ela tinha tido que ele era famoso pelo que ouve no país das águas.

Mei: Olhe se me ajudar podemos dividir que tal !? - Falou tentando cercar Seiya que tentava escapar de todos os modos dos avançar contra ele, isso que estava ocorrendo lembrou uma cena que suas esposas com Mei quase iniciaram uma guerra mortal na aldeia, claro após ele correr literalmente dos avanços da quinta Mizukage.

Tsunami: Sério ? - Perguntou surpreendendo o Godaime.

Seiya: Oque !? - Falou vendo a mulher vir em sua direção - Ei que tal conversamos um pouco ? - Falou tentando arrumar um modo de escapar dessa situação, ele poderia abrir caminho a força, mas, Mei era a Mizukage e pelas suas investigações tinha aumentando muito os poderes e além de sentir um selo em volta da casa muito poderoso.

Mei: Nada de conversa...Somente assuma a responsabilidade ! - Falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Tsunami: Mei-chan tem razão e você é casado com três mulheres…Ter relações com duas não vai ser problema hihihi - Falou retirando o avental que usava ao contrário de Mei que usava um vestido um pouco revelador.

Mei: Não seja malvado Seiya-Kun - Falou maliciosamente, enquanto o mesmo Gemeu internamente e rezando para alguém entrar na porta. O mesmo literalmente cercado e a técnica do deus do trovão não surtindo efeito.

Mei: Não adianta porque selei esse local...Você não vai escapar - Falou o beijando, só que para a sua surpresa o mesmo se desfez em fumaça causando surpresa para ambas e se perguntando aonde estava o verdadeiro.

 **País do Relâmpago**

Na aldeia de Kumogakure estava ocorrendo uma reunião em segredo envolvendo o Raikage e o Hokage somente com os dois presentes, o Godaime sorriu de canto por um breve momento que chamou a atenção de A.

A: Ocorreu algo Godaime ? - Questionou para o homem que tinha solicitado essa reunião em segredo para a sua surpresa.

Seiya: Não...Somente o clone que deixei com os meus filhos dispersou - Falou tendo as lembranças do clone das sombras - Como eu estava dizendo A uma aliança entre as aldeias Shinobis seria benéfico para muitos...Kirigakure, Iwagakure e Sunagakure fiz as propostas e estou coordenando uma possível aliança devido a certos acontecimentos e o mais recente que lhe revelei - Falou seriamente e notando a expressão do homem a sua frente.

A: Você sabe que o ódio entre as aldeias ocultas não vai desaparecer assim do nada - Respondeu analisando os movimentos do Hokage e oque ele lhe revelou e que seus espiões confirmaram ter ocorrido uma grande batalha na fronteira do país do fogo.

Seiya: Sim...Meu plano era construir com o tempo uma relação e meus filhos assumirem o meu ideal, mas, a batalha que ocorreu na fronteira do país do fogo mudou - Falou sabendo que isso iria alterar muita coisa e ele teria que ter uma participação mais ativa para o mundo shinobi alcançar finalmente a paz.

A: Se você conseguiu que aquele cabeça dura do Tsukage pensar na possibilidade acho que tem chances de ocorrer Hahahaha - Falou sorrindo.

Seiya: Sim Hahaha - Riu lembrando que o Tsukage depois de Mei foi com quem ele conversou e viu que o homem foi até que flexível em lhe ouvir sem mandar os seus esquadrões Shinobis lhe atacarem após ele pisar na aldeia ou lhe armar alguma armadilha.

 **Otogakure**

A recém fundada aldeia do som era liderada por Orochimaru em segredo, o homem que agora possuía o corpo do deus primordial Érebo em sua pose andava pelos corredores do seu esconderijo após o encontro com Seiya na fronteira do pais do fogo e tinha um sorriso de satisfação no rosto após presenciar os poderes do Godaime Hokage.

Quando tempo pretende ocultar mais a sua presença ? - Falou estreitando os olhos e um vórtex se formou atrás dele.

Impressionante - Falou o homem que se dizia Madara Uchiha se revelar - O seu encontro com o Godaime foi bem interessante e isso prova que temos interesses em comum - Falou ficando frente a frente com o Sannin.

Orochimaru: A sua vinda agora é uma surpresa inesperada….Só que não estou interessado no seu grupo - Falou encarrando o homem na sua frente.

Hahahaha acha que pode contra mim Madara Uchiha ? - Falou com o Sharingan brilhando - Temos objetivos em comum no momento Orochimaru e não conseguirá atingir os seus sozinhos ...Itachi e Shisui estão como guardiões do nosso querido Hokage sem falar as suas esposas e Kakashi - Falou com certa fúria ao pronunciar o último nome.

Orochimaru: Com o meu poder atual nada pode me deter ..Nem mesmo você - Falou com uma energia negra em volta de si - Esqueceu de citar os jovens Naruto e Sasuke que mostram um grande potencial e um poder oculto muito grande ...O meu encontro com o Hokage foi parte da minha pesquisa e comprovou que ele é o corpo perfeito que preciso para dominar tudo...Só que certos empecilhos devem ser retirados do caminho - Falou friamente - Desse modo temos um acordo provisório Uchiha-Kun...Só tente me trair que nada lhe salvará - Terminou cobrindo totalmente o local num densa escuridão.

Orochimaru você se superestima…Não esqueça quem eu sou - Falou liberando o seu chakra e o seu Sharingan usando uma forma diferente - Os peões devem começar a ser derrubados para conseguirmos oque queremos - Falou enigmaticamente.

 **Amegakure**

Na aldeia um homem usando um capuz negro andava pelo habitantes e indo na direção das torres principais da aldeia com parte do cabelo prateado a vista.

Não pode ser quem eu estou pensando - Sussurrou para si mesmo kakashi enquanto andava lembrando que estava seguindo o homem que se dizia Madara Uchiha e a habilidade do mesmo, a posição do Sharingan somente poderia ser uma pessoa e ele no momento estava arriscando muito para confirmar quem realmente era avançando na aldeia da chuva. No alto de um dos prédios um homem com um capuz com um manto de nuvens vermelhas olhava os habitantes e o seu Sharingan brilhava na direção do shinobi de Konoha.

Isso será um encontro interessante - Falou observando o velho amigo avançar na sua direção e não demorou o mesmo estava frente a frente com ele no edifício - Kakashi Hatake - Falou com um certo desdém na voz.

Kakashi: Obito - Sussurrou vendo o homem retirar a máscara.

Obito: Há quanto tempo velho amigo….Você não conseguiu salvar a Rin ! Mesmo após o meu sacrifício - Falou com o olho brilhando perigosamente - Agora sua vida pertence a mim Kakashi.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto e Saint Seiya não me pertencem. Desculpem os erros de português.

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Amegakure**

Na aldeia na chuva ocorria o encontro de dois velhos companheiros de equipe com o homem que tinha o nome de Pein observando com Konan ao seu lado.

Pein: Isso é interessante - Falou enigmaticamente.

Konan: Yahiko - Sussurrou e o mesmo a olhar seriamente - Me desculpe...Quero dizer Pein oque vai fazer com o intruso ? - Questionou curiosa.

Pein: Somente observar - Falou olhando na direção que estava Obito e Kakashi. Os dois ainda se encaravam e com ambos os olhos mudados para a forma do Mangekyõ Sharingan.

Obito: Então você consegue o controlar - Falou sorrindo e a presença de Kakashi seria a oportunidade de recuperar o seu olho que tinha lhe dado.

Kakashi: As habilidades que Seiya-san me falou sobre o homem mascarado na missão que houve na aldeia da névoa e eu tendo o acesso a essas habilidades ….Só deixava uma possibilidade que eu desejava que não fosse verdade e agora...Eu sinto pelo que ocorreu com Rin e com você, mas, os atos que você fez - Falou apertando o punho sendo envolvido por eletricidade.

Obito: Então veio me eliminar ? - Falou se aproximando e ambos os dois foram envolvidos por um vórtex.

 **Espaço dimensional**

Kakashi e Obito estavam se enfrentando numa velocidade de golpes incríveis usando somente taijutsu, a surpresa era visível no rosto do Uchiha pelo poder do companheiro de equipe possuía.

Isso é uma surpresa - Sussurrou fazendo selos de mão - **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo) -** O uchiha expeliu uma grande bola e de fogo na direção de kakashi que com a sua mão envolta com a sua técnica **Raikiri(Corte Relâmpago)** cortou a bola de fogo em dois com leve facilidade, fazendo o Uchiha sorrir.

kakashi: Obito…- Sussurrou envolto de uma poderosa energia se manifestando em volta de si - **Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga(Liberação de Relâmpago: Presa da Besta Canina Rastreadora)** \- Usando cosmo-energia ele criou um cão de pura eletricidade quer começou a avançar contra o oponente que sorriu revelando o outro olho que era um Rinnegan para a surpresa do Hatake.

Obito: **Shinra Tensei(Subjugação Celestial do Deus Onipresente)!** \- Dispersou com facilidade o golpe contra ele - Essa energia que flui em você é muito interessante…..Mas, nada irá lhe salvar meu amigo ! - Falou sorrindo efetuando selos de mão - **Katon: Bakufū Ranbu (Liberação de Fogo: Dança Selvagem da Onda Explosiva)** \- Concentrando o seu Chakra o mesmo lançou uma onda de fogo usando a habilidade do Kamui contra o oponente.

Kakashi: 'Estou coletando informações necessárias..Ele possuir o Rinnegan é inesperado' - Pensou enquanto efetuava selos de mão - **Suiton - Suijinheki (Estilo Água - Barreira de Água) -** Criando uma poderosa barreira de água lhe protegendo com o cosmo brilhando.

Obito: 'Isso me confirma oque eu suspeitava' - Pensou vendo o poder de Kakashi, usando a sua mão esquerda na direção do oponente.

kakashi: Ele está tentando me puxar - Falou tentando se manter aonde estava, mas, o poder do Rinnegan sobre a gravidade o estava atraindo para o Uchiha.

Obito: Não adianta resistir Kakashi...Você me dará algumas respostas, ou melhor, o seu corpo meu amigo - Falou friamente atraindo o oponente para perto dele.

Kakashi: 'O poder de atração é Incrível, mas, tenho que me libertar' - Pensou e concentrando na mão uma grande quantidade de cosmo-energia lançando contrato oponente que repeliu o poder lançado, mas, com isso o shinobi de Konoha se libertou.

Obito: Kakashi - Falou avançando contra o oponente que estava com o seu Raikiri na mão direita, o impacto do golpe dos dois causou uma onda de destruição e a sequência de golpes que ambos começaram a trocar estava incrível.

Kakashi: ' O poder dele realmente é gigantesco, se eu não tivesse recebido o treinamento de Seiya-san ele teria me matado ' - Pensou enquanto tentativa acertar o punho no peito do oponente que usando o Rinnegan o repeliu longe, tendo o oponente avançando contra ele numa velocidade anormal, vendo esse ponto o Hatake sorriu e desapareceu usando o Kamui surpreendendo o Uchiha.

Obito: Por um breve instante senti um poder nessa dimensão e após Kakashi recuou - Falou para si mesmo intrigado.

 **País do Relâmpago**

Na frente da mansão do Raikage o Hokage estava com uma expressão séria e um vórtex se abriu na sua frente se revelando Kakashi com alguns ferimentos.

Seiya: Essas não foram as minhas ordens ! - Falou seriamente vendo o homem se ajoelhar na sua frente.

Kakashi: Sinto muito Godaime - Falou com os olhos fechados, refletindo que a missão que foi lhe dada era somente de reconhecimento sem contato direto com o alvo.

Seiya: Kakashi….Eu senti os seus poderes levemente e após notei aonde estava com o homem mascarado que possui o mesmo poder do seu Mangekyõ Sharingan - Falou seriamente porque o homem a sua frente não tinha revelado os poderes da evolução do Sharingan.

Kakashi: Ele chama-se Obito...Um companheiro de equipe que pensei que estava morto….A responsabilidade de lidar com ele deve ser somente minha - Falou ainda abaixado em forma de respeito.

Seiya: Isso não vai ocorrer - Falou surpreendendo o shinobi - Eu posso sentir que está chorando por dentro Kakashi….Não posso permitir que o enfrente novamente - Falou seriamente.

Kakashi: Eu…- Falou com lágrimas saindo do seu rosto e apertando os punhos fortemente - Ele de todas as pessoas nunca pensei que poderia ter caído nas trevas, mas, ele estava com intenção de me matar sem qualquer dúvida… Enquanto eu estava exitando desde que descobri que ele estava vivo - Falou abrindo os olhos e olhando diretamente para o Hokage.

Seiya: Kakashi - Sussurrou olhando nos olhos do homem a sua frente e a dor que seus olhos estavam transmitindo.

 **País das ondas**

A construção da ponte por Tazuna tinha sofrido alguns acidentes provavelmente provocados por sabotagem dos homens de Gatõ, mas, não estava atrasando graças aos clones de Naruto que estava ajudando e agora estava espalhados pela extensão da ponte cobrindo uma maioria região. Os três genins estava conversando observando a construção da ponte.

Naruto: Isso está chato...Queria alguma emoção - Falou o loiro.

Sasuke: Tenho que concordar ...Não pensei que seria assim - Falou suspirando e o amigo olhando estranhamente para ele.

Naruto: Você ainda tem a Sakura - Falou com um sorriso de canto e os dois citados ficaram vermelhos.

Sakura: Oque..vo..você quer di..dizer ? - Falou gaguejando.

Sasuke: Dobe - Falou ameaçadoramente.

Naruto: Acha que não vi vocês dois sozinhos em alguns momentos e como o estavam agindo ? Eu queria que a Hinata-chan estivesse aqui - Falou normalmente, mas, depois se arregalou os olhos porque notou oque tinha falado no final.

Sasuke: Eu sabia ! - Falou sorrindo e o loiro agora era a vez dele ficar vermelho.

Sakura: Hihihi eu também suspeitava - Falou lembrando dos tempos de academia.

Naruto: Droga ! - Falou emburrado, só que os olhos dos três se estreitaram sentindo presenças se aproximando.

Sasuke: Parece que teremos alguma ação - Falou num sussurro.

Continua

Espero que tenham aproveitado.


	20. Chapter 20

Saint Seiya e Naruto não me pertencem. Desculpem os erros de português.

Capítulo 20

País das ondas

Um homem estava com um sorriso e atrás dele vários capangas entre eles alguns shinobis encarravam os Genins, Tazuna se aproximou dos jovens olhando irritado para o homem de terno que estava na frente.

Tazuna: Gatõ - Rangeu os dentes de raiva, com o homem somente rindo de canto

Gatõ: A construção dessa ponte acaba agora…Somente possuem uma chance de recuar ou morrerão todos - Falou friamente, mas, os três jovens estavam sorrindo.

Naruto: Sakura cuide do senhor Tazuna….Eu e Sasuke podemos cuidar disso sem nos esforçar - Falou liberando o seu Chakra e Cosmo em direção dos recém chegados causando um frio na espinha de todos.

Sasuke: Vamos Naruto ! - Falou avançando junto com o loiro numa incrível velocidade, estando na frente de Gatõ no mesmo instante.

Gatõ: Fa..Façam algo - Falou assustado para os seus capangas que estavam atrás dele, os mesmos tentaram avançar só que o Uchiha se moveu rapidamente derrubando os atacantes enquanto Naruto tinha imobilizado Gatõ.

Naruto: Você será julgado pelos crimes - Falou apertando o punho com punho do homem imobilizado.

Gatõ-sama ! - Falou um dos homens, só que uma flecha lançada parou na frente do homem.

Tazuna: Não pode ser ….- Sussurrou o homem em descrença vendo o seu sobrinho Inari na frente tendo a filha e uma linda mulher ao lado.

Devemos cuidar desse país...Não deixaremos que continuem ! - Falou seriamente o jovem.

Naruto: Mei-San !? - Falou surpreso com a presença da Mizukage se aproximando dele.

Mei: Naruto-Kun… Sasuke-Kun - Falou amavelmente fazendo os jovens engolirem em seco - Aonde está o pai de vocês ? - Falou com um sorrindo que ambos os jovens se olharem.

Sasuke: Na aldeia do Relâmpago - Falou rapidamente depois engoliu em seco.

Mei: Obrigado Sasuke-Kun...Agora esse é o homem que está causando todo esse problema - Falou olhando para Gatõ que estava gemendo.

Naruto: Mei-san ? - Falou vendo o sorriso da mulher.

Mei: Eu recebi relatos desse homem causando problemas não somente aqui...Ele será punido adequadamente - Falou seriamente.

Amegakure

Na aldeia da chuva Pein estava olhando os céus quando um vórtex se abriu atrás dele, se revelando Obito com irritação no rosto.

Pein: Não deveria o ter subestimado - Falou reprovando a atitude tomada pelo homem.

Obito: Eu não o subestimei...Ele está mais forte do que eu pensava - Falou ainda sem a máscara e lembrando que tinha contato parte do plano para Negato que tinha escolhido lhe seguir para alcançar a paz no mundo shinobi.

Pein: Eu decidi lhe seguir porque esse mundo precisa de mudanças - Falou seriamente - Não importa quem seja que fique no nosso caminho deverá ser eliminado ! - Complementou friamente.

Obito: Os nossos planos devem ser adiantados …..Com o apoio de Orochimaru ele deve conseguir lidar com o Godaime Hokage, ou melhor, Konoha - Falou colocando a sua máscara novamente.

Pein: Não importa quem dos dois sobreviva serão eliminados - Falou friamente.

Fronteira país do fogo

O time 8 estava retornando de missão e no momento estava acampado descansado da viagem, com Shino e Kiba conversando e em outro ponto Kurenai a Hinata falavam normalmente.

Kurenai: Logo voltaremos para Konoha e podemos focar no seu treinamento, mas, como já possui o seu cosmo desperto será mais fácil - Falou sorrindo.

Hinata: Seiya-san me ajudou em segredo quando eu era mais jovem e Naruto-kun meostrou algumas coisas - Falou no final um pouco envergonhada.

Kurenai: Hihihi não precisa ficar assim - Falou parando de rir, mas, era uma evolução para Hinata porque ela era tímida com Naruto ao lado dela quando eram crianças e agora tinha evoluído.

Hinata: Naruto-Kun é especial Kurenai sensei ….O meu sonho é ficar ao lado dele e quebrar o selo dos Hyūgas nos que não são da família principal - Falou seriamente.

Kurenai: Hinata você…- Foi interrompida

Hinata: Quando me tornar a líder do clã faria mudanças, mesmo enfrentando os anciões - Falou seriamente e sem dúvidas.

Kurenai: Hinata….Não acredito que seja muito difícil porque Seiya-Kun está trabalhando muito em Konoha e fora dela em acordos políticos, ou melhor, aproximando as aldeias ocultas e tentando quebrar o ciclo de ódio que esse mundo está vivendo - Falou com orgulho do marido que estava dedicado nessa jornada.

Hinata: Sim…..Meu pai o respeita muito - Revelou sorrindo. A conversa entre as duas continuou normalmente.

Otogakure

Orochimaru estava usando o manto da Akatsuki com alguns shinobis cobertos por um manto negro na sua frente todos ajoelhados e atrás deles um verdadeiro exército de Shinobis, mesmo as perdas em ajudar Danzõ não minou as suas forças.

Orochimaru: Os enxames Chūnin logo começaram e esse será o momento para Konoha cair ! - Falou seriamente com uma energia negra envolta de si - Vocês possuem um magnífico poder que lhes dei ….Essa será a chave para a vitória não importa contra quem for ! - Terminou com os demais queimando a cosmo-energia que possuíam, fazendo o homem sorrir.

Orochimaru: 'Eles são os que mais se adaptaram a esse poder...Não importa o poder de Konoha ela caíra e eles são são a minha maior arma' - Pensou olhando para os que estavam na frente dele cobertos com mantos negros.

País do Relâmpago

Numa das áreas de treinamento da aldeia da nuvem, três pessoas podiam ser vistas no local, sendo uma delas Seiya e o Raikage A, sendo a terceira pessoa usava várias espadas nas costas.

A: Isso vai ser interessante - Falou sorrindo o Raikage - Prepara-se B ! - Ordenou para a pessoa ao lado dele.

Seiya: Ótimo como eu vim me meter nisso !? - Se recriminou porque uma batalha contra A e Bee não estavam em seus planos, mesmo que fosse somente treinamento ele tinha voltar para o país das ondas.

A: Eu quero comprovar a sua velocidade Hokage ! - Falou sendo envolvido por uma aura raiton e o homem ao seu lado somente sorrir.

Bee: Eu dou cobertura Bro - Falou sacando as suas espadas ficando numa posição estranha com oito espadas.

Seiya: 'Isso me lembra as seções de treinamento do Gai Hahahaha' - Pensou refletindo que teve que escapar várias vezes dos desafios do jõnin de Konoha que tinha fixação por ele e Kakashi quando tratava-se de treinar. Enquanto estava nos seus pensamentos o Raikage avançou numa incrível velocidade desferindo o seu punho contra ele que o mesmo bloqueou causando um grande impacto.

Seiya: A...Você é realmente rápido - Elogiou a velocidade do homem que sorriu confrontando o Godaime.

A: Obrigado… Só que conseguiu bloquear o ataque sem muitas dificuldades - Falou encarrando o Hokage - Vamos nos divertir - Falou sorrindo e fazendo a aura raiton crescer em volta de si.

Seiya: Se quer um confronto de velocidades você terá ! - Falou manifestando o seu cosmo e duas asas nas suas costas.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
